Metal Fight Beyblade:Hikari no Yami
by HyperYuKi
Summary: A mysterious blader had been smashing other Kid's beys and it turns out, it was Ginga's sibling, Hoshiko. Back then they were close but then, during one event she join an organization name 'B.A.N'. (Might Change the Summary.)
1. Sibling Union

Chapter 1: Sibling union

**At b-pit**

Ginga was sitting on the couch in b-pit. He was waiting for Madoka to finish his bey, Pegasus, maintenance when a bunch of kids came to her shop crying. " What's wrong?" she asked. One of the kids held his bey out and said " A person came up to us and start to destroy our beys." Madoka gasp and took all the beys. "Don't worry I'll fix it in a jiffy." She said.

The kids left and Madoka turn to Ginga. "Ginga this is horrible. Who do you think would do this?" Madoka said panickly with a hint of sadness. Ginga was thinking and was interrupted by Madoka. "Ginga. Here, I'm finish with Pegasus maintenance. Please find out who had done this."

"Okay. I'm on it." said Ginga as he took off.

**Somewhere in town**

Kenta and benkei was walking towards b-pit but then suddenly was stop by a black bey. "W-what?!" both of them said as they look around.

"Up here." Said a voice. Both of the bladders look up and saw a cloak figure standing on the branch of a tree. "W-who are you?" asked the green haired boy. The person did not reply but merely said "I should not tell who I am….." then the person smiled widely "Hydra destroy these pathetic fools"

The bey starts charging towards them. Kenta tried to defend himself as Benkei launch his bey, Dark bull.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light along with a sound of explosion.

~Ginga's Pov~

I was running to find this bladder. By the look of the almost destroyed bey, this person is strong. My mind was in trance when suddenly there was a flash of light along with an explosion.

I was surprised and start running towards the scene.

~Hoshiko POV~

I start bursting out hysterical laughter as I see two bladders down on the ground, pass out. "Ahahahahahaha. Pathetic! Very pathetic! Now Hydra finish off that bey" I command as Hydra starts charging towards a red coloured bey.

Suddenly, a streak off blue light crashing into my bey. I start to curse as I look at the place where it came from. A boy, with red flame hair, a headband and a long white scarf. I was angry at the boy because he was disturbing my fun.

"Stop!" yelled the boy.

"Hmph and who might you be? Disturbing my fun." I said sarcastically.

The boy's eyes widen and pointed at the fallen bladders. "You call this fun? Destroying beys and injuring people?!" he said furiously. I smiled and then frown. "What's wrong with that? Beys are merely just tools, all it matters that is winning or losing." I said proudly.

"That's not it!" said the boy, shock. "Then what is? A life and death game?" I said to him mockingly. The boy was taken aback of what I just said. The two bladders groan as the slowly sit up. "G-Ginga. C-carefull this person is powerful!" said the green haried boy.

'Ginga?!' I thought. My mind was suddenly flickered a young red haired boy and me together. Laughing, playing and beybattling. Next was an image of a man with red haired and a headband.

"Dad…" I muttered. A tear ran down my cheek. The boy, Ginga was looking towards me and suddenly his eyes widen. "H-hey! are you alright?!" Ginga exclaimed. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and laugh. "Nice. Meeting you again. Ginga Hagane or should I say Nisan." I smiled mockingly. "Don't tell me…"

~Ginga's Pov~

The person started to laugh and said "Nice. Meeting you again. Ginga Hagane or should I say Nisan." The person smiled mockingly. The word Nisan strike my head like a lightning bolt. This person was Hoshiko, my sister that went missing after the ritual. "Hoshiko…." I muttered.

Hoshiko smiled and tilt her head slightly. " Yup. How have you been, Ni-chan." She said as she jump on a high branch.

"Hoshiko." I said again.

She smirked and jump away. " I'll be seeing you in survival battle. Ni-chan." Was the last thing she said before she disappeared from my sight.

"HOSHIKO!" I screamed.

"Ginga!" said Kenta and Benkei. I turn and look to both of my friends. They seem alright and well. "Who was that? You seem to know him." Said Kenta worriedly. "B-b-b-bull! When I find him again, I'll be sure to beat him up." Said Benkei furiously as he smack his fist to his other hand. " Um, actually…. I-I'll explained everything at B-pit with everybody. See ya." I said as I took off.

"Ah? Ginga!" I heared them yell.


	2. The Truth and Upcoming Events

Chapter 2: The Truth and the up coming Event

**In Town….**

Ginga was running, trying to find his sister, Hoshiko but somewhat fail. "Ugh! She could be anywhere!" Ginga shouted frustrated. Then, out of the blue he saw a big tornado not far from here. Ginga made a silent cheer before running towards the area.

~Kyouya's Pov~

Ugh. What the heck. I was walking towards B-pit to go and hear this 'important' news, when this kid appeared and start attacking me with his bey. Good thing I launch Leone in time and we start beyblading. But this person bey does not seem to be effected by the wind.

"Hey~! That's some sweet bey you got there." The boy complinented.

"Hah! If you're trying to flatter me then think again! Leone!"

Leone charge towards the bey and both beys clashed repeatly. Somehow there's no effect to it.

"Grr….."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or are you afraid to lose again?" he taunted. Ok that hit the nerve, the boy only smile and simply stuck out his tongue. "Don't you dare mock me! Speacial move! King Lion Tearing Blast!" Then three tornado formed around Leone.

"Woah~! That sure is a nice little breeze." He said. I glared at him, oh how I wish he could just shut up.

Suddenly, he started to laugh hysterically. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled widely. "Sorry, kid but I have to end it quickly. Special move, Striking wave attack!" he yelled and the wind laugh as his bey starts to attacking in many direction.

"Leone!"

"It's over!"

"Impossible." I said out loud. The kid just laugh evilly and a blue streak of light crash into his bey. We both look at the direction to where it come from and saw Ginga.

~Hoshiko's Pov~

I laugh as my bey start destroying the kid's bey when, a blue streak of light crash into mine. I realize who it was and look at Ginga.

"Kyouya! Hoshiko!" He yelled.

"Ginga?" the guy, Kyouya said surprised.

"Nya~ Yo Ni-chan, we meet again." I said childishly. Ginga seems pissed and Kyouya, well he seems to be shock of what he heard.

Ginga pointed at me and yelled "Hoshiko, stop this right now." I grin and start running away. The two boys stood there stunned.

~End Pov~

Ginga had just registered on what just happen and was about to run but Kyouya stop him. " Ginga tell me who was that and why did he called you 'Ni-chan'?" he asked curiously. Ginga take a step back and sigh in defeat. "All right. All right. I'll tell you when we reach B-pit." Ginga said as he hold up his hands in defeat.

**At B-Pit**

Ginga and Kyouya entered B-pit and saw everyone surrounded Madoka. Madoka saw both of them and held up a poster. "Ta-da~" she said proudly. "Survival battle?" Ginga said surprised. Madoka nod and starts explaining about it and the best thing is WBBA will grant those who won anything.

Everyone seems excited, especially Ginga because there will be strong bladders there. Suddenly, Kenta looked at Ginga. "Ginga…." He started, everyone quickly paid attention to Kenta.

"Umm….yeah?"

"That blader…who was it?"

Ginga stood there silently and Sigh. "His sibling that's what." Kyouya said as he turn to look at everybody. "H-h-his s-sibling?" Madoka said, shock. Ginga just nod.

"That bladder is what the children was crying about." The red-haired boy said as he looked down. "Your sibling did that?" all of them said surprised and shock. Madoka was angry. " But why?"

" I don't know…. For some reason is that, she said it was fun and all….and she seems different the last time I saw her.."Ginga said. "Wait her?" said Benkei disbelieving. Ginga slowly nod again "Yes, she's my sister. Her name is Hoshiko and her bey is Hyper Hydra. A year younger than me."

"That annoying pest was your sister?" Kyouya shouted angrily. Everybody flinched at his sudden outburst. "K-kyouya what's wrong? Have you met her already?" asked Benkei.

Suddenly, Ginga remembered something.

**-Flashback-**

" I'll be seeing you in survival battle. Ni-chan." Said Hoshiko before she jump away.

"HOSHIKO!" Ginga shout.

**-Flashback End-**

Ginga began to think. When he find Hoshiko, he'll asked her what happen and why did she began to destroy beys.


	3. Survival Battle! Hoshiko's Plans

Chapter 3: Survival battle! Hoshiko's Plan.

~Hoshiko Pov~

Never would think that my brother will be here. Well, this will be fun and what's more fun is that he brought his friends, especially the dude with green hair. He's very fun to play with. I blend in the crowds and try to hear their conversation.

All the bladders suddenly run on the opposite direction, pushing me into the plane. That was a surprise.

Well, at least they didn't see me. I sat behind him and a girl with brown hair. She seems to be nervous. Next to me was a little boy with orange hair. He was swinging his legs back and forth as he hums happily.

"So, what are you going to wish for?" He asked. My head turn to meet the boys eyes and smiled. "I'm going to wish for a tournament." I said. The boy smiled and said "Your wish is almost like mine. I wish for Battle Bladders. I'm Yuu Tendou by the way." We both shake hands and agree to work together.

Suddenly, the floor beneath me disappear. I didn't listen to what was the Dj's rambling. Well, here's some good news, bad news and another good news.

The good news is that everyone is screaming which makes me laugh. The bad news is I don't have a parachute and the brown haired girl flew off course, away from my brother. Finally, the good news is I'm landing straight for the .

_**SPLASH!**_

I spit water out from my mouth.

_What a terrific way to land…_

**Somewhere at the island….**

"Ginga!" Madoka called. She walk down on the path, hopefully met Ginga or the others. She was with Ginga when a gust of wind blew her off course and now she's somewhere in the forest, Alone.

**In the forest area of the island**

Kyoya and Hikaru were face to face with one another staring at each other. Hikaru looked at him seriously while Kyoya smirked with his arms crossed.

"You should be an amusing opponent" he said.

"We'll see who's laughing when I beat you" Hikaru replied. Both blader readied their beys and launchers

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" they shouted as the battle began.

**At a Rocky side of the island….**

Hoshiko was walking around the area which was empty for no particular reasons.

'Where are all the bladders?' thought Hoshiko as she begin to pout. She kept on walking as she suddenly heard something charging towards her.

"What the….."

_**CRASH!**_

**Elsewhere on the island….**

"Man, I can' wait to get started" Ginga said getting all fired up.

"Come on Mado…huh?" Ginga was finally aware that the brunette girl wasn't with boys noticed Ginga.

"Hey look, it's Ginga," a boy shouted

"Huh, this will be easy" another boy shouted

"Ha, bring it on" Ginga said readying his bey and launcher, as did his opponents.

"Let it Rip!" All of them shouted.

**Elswhere on the island**

"Numbers 502, 503 and 504 have been eliminated" Blader DJ shouted as the air balloon above the island showing the number of bladers dropped from 1000 to 997.

"Man, that was too easy" Ginga moved on to find more bladers. Unbeknown to him, Hyoma was watching him.

"Ha, that's the Ginga I know. Defeating 3 bladers at once. Maybe I'll hold back till the number of bladers has dropped just a bit more" Hyoma spoke.

"Whoa, in a split second, 10 more bladers have been eliminated" Blader DJ shouted.

"Wow, that was quick. I wonder who that was" Hyoma saud in disbelief.

**Elsewhere on the island**

Hoshiko groan and cough. If she hadn't move a little bit from her spot just now…she shivered by the though.

"Number 44."

Hoshiko quickly glance up to see…

"Y-Yamishi!"

"Finally…" he said as he jump and rip his bey. "Your life is mine!"

Hoshiko gasp and rip her bey.

**Elsewhere on the island**

"Kenta, you alright?" Benkei spoke looking concerned.

Kenta yelled as he felt a shocking pain through his hand

"Looks like you need some help" A mysterious young voice was heard as before them, a young boy around Kenta's age appeared. He had golden blonde spiky hair and wore white clothes.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked.

"Name's Yuu. I'm a blader same as you. I'd like to show you the way to the medical centre" he said as Yuu walked up to Kenta.

"Thanks. My name's Kenta by the way and this is Benkei" Kenta said introducing himself and Benkei to him.

"Pleased to meet you both. Now lets get that hand checked out" Yuu spoke as he lead the two boys to the centre.

**Elsewhere on the island**

Kyoya and Hikaru are currently in the middle of their battle.

"Go Aquario"

"Go Leone"

Both beys clashed before being repelled back.

"Wow, sweet attack" Kyoya complimented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. This is a survival battle, I'm finishing this now. I got to save my strength for the next fight" Hikaru exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly" Kyoya spoke

"Here I come! Aquario, Infinite Assault" Hikaru said her special move. Her blade multiplied into many others as a huge tidal wave surrounded Leone

"An Illusion?" The wave of water completely surrounded Leone as it was trapped in the centre

"Fine, I'll just take them all out" Kyoya shouted. A tornado appeared from Leone as it wiped out all the blades.

"Aquario"

Both beys began to wobble signalling the near end of the battle.

Suddenly, three beys flew out of nowhere and attacked Leone and Aquario.

"What the?" Kyoya said as he turned to look at the three bladers in the trees.

"Rock Leone and Storm Aquario. Beating you two will earn us serious cred"

"Can't wait for you turn, huh? You're going to pay for interrupting my match" Kyoya growled.

"You think I'll lose to amateurs like you. Don't make me laugh" Hikaru said. Leone and Aquario knocked out all three beys at the same time.

"How can they have that much energy left?"

"We're out of here"

"come back here" Kyoya chased after the three fleeing bladers as Hikaru followed him.

**Elsewhere on the island**

Hoshiko and Yamishi are in a heated battle. Both beys clashed into each other repeatly.

"Attack, Hydra"

"That all you got? I was expecting to be more exciting since that day." Yamishi said as he smirked.

Hoshiko flinched and glare at him. "Okay, then, Special move…."

"It's the end. Speacial move…."

"What? No!"

Suddenly, a few beys interrupted their battle.

"What?" Yamishi said, annoyed.

'A chance' Hoshiko thought as she quickly grab her bey and ran.

**Elsewhere on the island**

Kenta and Benkei came out of the medical centre as Kenta appeared to have a sling on his arm. Yu was waiting for them outside as he walked up to them.

"Hey, how did it go?" Yu asked

"Good, the doctor said it isn't broken. Thanks again for bringing us here" Kenta spoke as he smiled at Yuu.

"Don't mention it" Yu spoke with a huge smile.

"Ok, people. We are now down to our final 10 bladers as shown on the monitor" the pictures of the final 10 bladers appeared on the monitor of the hovering balloon. Those faces included Kenta, Benkei and Yuu as well as Ginga, Kyoya, Hoshiko, Hyoma, Hikaru and Madoka.

"Wow, 10 bladers left and we are three of those?" Kenta spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm just surpised that it has almost finished" Benkei spoke looking up at the monitor.

"And when there are only four bladers left, they will battle it out at the highest point of the island" Blader DJ shouted.


	4. Battle

Chapter 4: Battle

**On Survival Island…**

Kyoya was walking around the island looking for any more bladers to challenge. He was currently only with his thoughts till he could sense someone's presence.

"Hey, isn't it about time we battled? Stop hiding and come out Hyoma" Kyoya shouted as he looked up at one of the trees as Hyoma revealed himself from his hiding spot.

"So you noticed me" Hyoma smiled.

"How much longer are you going to keep on hiding? Is it because you don't stand a chance against me?" Kyoya taunted.

"I don't know about that Kyoya" Hyoma said

"Are you saying you could defeat me?" Kyoya shouted.

"It's a possibility," Hyoma said.

"Well in that case, prove it" Kyoya said readying his bey and launcher.

"Don't mind if I do" Hyoma said as he readied his bey and launcher before jumping out of the tree. Both bladers launched their beys as they hit the ground.

**Elsewhere on the island**

Madoka was still finding Ginga or hopefully one of her friends.

Suddenly, the bush starts to rustled almost making the girl jump. A boy with brown hair and eyes. He look coldly on her and sigh. "Um…c-can I help you?" she ask him. The boy turn and start to walk away. "Yes, tell me. Have you seen a girl with a number 44 at the side of her neck like this?" he asked as he showed her a number 66 on his neck. Madoka hesitates.

He then turn around and loaded up his bey. "Let's beybattle." He said. Madoka shook her head. "Sorry but I don't beyblade, and also would you mind telling me who are you?"

The boy sigh as he scratch his head. " Takeshi, Takeshi Yamishi now face me! I know you have a bey." Madoka puffed her cheeks as she put down her toolbox. She slowly pulled out her bey and hesitantly got into a stance. Both of them launch their beys.

**Elsewhere on the island…**

"Madoka Amano is out of the competiton." Ginga blinked hearing what has the blader DJ said. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know that the girl could beyblade.

**Elsewhere on the island**

'Madoka?' thought Hoshiko as she walk down the path leaving a few defeated bladders behind. Hoshiko was in trance but then snap out by a beam of light not far from here. "Hmm?"


	5. Final Six!

Chapter 5: Final Six?

Hoshiko ran and to her surprised to see a very large hole.

"That's one big hole." She said and looked around. Hoshiko spotted three figures unconscious and three of their beys had stopped spinning while one was still spinning.

'Who…'

"Hoshi-nee-chan!" said a voice. Hoshiko looked ahead and saw Yuu. She grin but heard someone shouted her name.

It was Ginga.

"What happened here?" Ginga asked surprised to see his sister and a big hole.

The group noticed Kenta, Benkei and Hikaru unconscious on the sand.

"Kenta, dude, you okay?" Ginga asked. Kenta opened his eyes and looked at Ginga.

"Ginga?" Kenta said.

"We lost" Hikaru spoke.

"How did you lose?" Kyoya asked as he helped Benkei up.

"We lost before we knew we were feet deep in sand," Benkei explained. Kyoya looked ahead and saw the result.

"They got beaten by one bey which is Yuu's~" Hoshiko sang as she past them and went towards Yuu. "Yeah, Yuu and his Flame Libra beat us" Kenta said.

"Yuu?" Ginga asked.

"Flame Libra?" Kyoya asked.

"That's right. I had hoped that Kenchi, Ben-Ben and Hippy-Hop would have lasted longer" Yuu exclaimed as his bey retreated back to his hand. He and Hoshiko smiled at the group.

"Hey, Yuu how did you defeat them?" Hoshiko asked. Yuu only shake his head and shrug. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You'll soon find out because…" he pointed to the balloon, which showed only 5 pictures of Ginga, Kyoya, Hoshiko, Yuu, Takeshi and a cloaked figure.

"Six bladers left?" Kyoya spoke.

"Yes, the competitors who survives out of these 4 will be the winner" Blader DJ explained. "And here is where the final battle will take place" The group looked over to a huge hill with a massive hole which would be used as a bey dish "And of course this battle will be broadcasted by the WBBA. The Survival Battle will come to its conclusion"

"W-wait, DJ there's six of us left!" Hoshiko shouted.

"Huh? Oh!...well…nevermind. I just got a call from WBBA that competitors who survive out of these 6 will be the winner!" Blader DJ announced.

The group made their way to the hill where the final battle would take place. Ginga and Kyoya took their place on one side of the dish while Yuu and Hoshiko stood on the other side, the person on the other and Takeshi on the other. Benkei, Kenta and Hikaru stood amongst the crowd. Madoka join in the crowd and stood next to Kenta.

"Hey, Madoka! Where were you and what happen?" Kenta asked.

"Oh well, somewhere in the forest, got defeated by that guy and so on." She answered as she pulled out a twig from her hair.

"Ginga and Kyoya. I heard of the two of you, they say you're really strong. This is going to be fun. I've always wanted to battle you" Yuu said to Ginga and Kyoya.

Hoshiko shivered at the sight of Takeshi. Ginga noticed this and so did the others.

Yuu tugged on Hoshiko's sleeve. Her gaze goes towards his. He looked concerned.

"Let's kick some beys!" Hoshiko said happily, changing his mood.

"Ok!"

"Anyway, let's hurry up and start"

"Sorry, but I'm in this to battle Ginga" said kyoya.

"So you're running away then?" Yu said which made Kyoya angry again.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Hey, Ginga, you wont run away right?"

"Sure" Ginga said with a smile.

"Great"

"Be careful, Kyoya. This kid is good" Benkei shout to him.

"He uses an unusual move that turns the field to sand" said Hikaru

"Thanks, but I know he's a strong opponent, but he's going to lose to me" Kyoya smirked as he readied his bey and launcher as did the other three.

"You sure about that Yo-Ya"

"Here we go"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" All six bladers shouted as their beys collided in the center of the dish.

**Aww, man! This suck…T^T**


	6. I wish for Battle Bladers!

Chapter Six

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" All six bladers shouted as their blades collided in the center of the dish.

"Give me all you got" said Yuu.

"No problem"

Leone and Libra went at it in the middle of the dish.

"Ha, a defense type that's good in offense" Yu said, impress.

"Go, Leone" shouted Kyoya as his Leone managed to knock Libra on its side as sparks began to fly. It looked like Libra would be out soon.

"Looks like Libra will be the first one out"

Suddenly, Libra managed to regain his balance fast as Yuu smiled at this.

"No way" said Ginga.

"That is an annoying bey"

"Believe it not, all the people I battle say that. Because Libra isn't affected by the attacks" he joked.

"Fine, I'll battle you with my power" Ginga said as his Pegasus charged towards Libra, but was cut off by Leone who pushed it out of the way.

"What? Kyoya?" Ginga said as he looked at Kyoya.

"He's mine, don't get in my way"

"Sorry Pal, but your mine. Go, Hydra!" said Hoshiko.

"What?" said both bladers in unison.

Hydra and Leone clashed to each other as Libra and Pegasus also, clashed to each other.

"Grr… Get out of the way!" yelled Kyouya angrily.

"Awww…. Did the wittle lion got angry?" taunt Hoshiko.

They're beys kept on clashing to each other until Yamishi's bey clash into Hydra.

"Crap!" said the brunette as she looked to where Takeshi was standing. He was smirking and said " Sorry, girly but your story ends here. Specail move…"

A bey suddenly cut of his.

"Number 66!" said a voice.

Both Takeshi and Hoshiko looked at the person who stands the opposite of him. The figure pull down the cloak to reveal a blond haired girl with deep blue eyes.

"P-Phicra!" Hoshiko gasp as Takeshi mumbled a number.

Everyone stops fighting and looked at the trio. Phicra just smiled and then, frown when her gaze fell on both of the numbers.

"As the member of the BAN organization, Number 45, I won't allow you to have your way!" she said as she points at Takeshi.

Takeshi glared at her, then he chuckles. She got flustered.

"What so funny?"

He stops chuckling and smirk.

"As a fellow of your family tree. I am able to do whatever I want, even joining the Dark Nebula and take people's live. Number 45 or should I say dear, sister."

"WHAT?" said everybody.

"Your part of the Dark Nebula?" said Ginga.

"Your that meanie sister?" cried Yuu.

"Why do you want to take my live?" shouted Hoshiko.

"Ceh, so annoying. Go, Cerberus!" said Takeshi as his bey clash into Phicra's.

Phicra cursed as she think of a strategy. Both beys kept on clashing. Then, Hoshiko's bey clash into their battle.

Takeshi growled as Phicra let out a relieved sigh. "You owe me Phicra!" yelled Hoshiko.

A huge tornado was suddenly created as everyone covered their faces."That's Kyoya's special move; Lion Gale Force Wall" cried Benkei.

"It takes way less time to perform that move" Madoka said. "So that's the famous Lion Gale Force Wall, huh? Well, let's see how he deals with this" Yu smiled as his Libra went towards Leone. Kyoya just smirked.

"Ha, are you so excited that you are willing to lose already?" Kyoya said, but Yu just laughed.

"Go" Libra rushed towards Leone and managed to break through the tornado. Everyone looked disbelief.

"He broke through the Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kenta shouted.

"Hehehehe, nice job Yuu." Said Hoshiko as she smiled.

"No way, how did he break through?" Kyoya spoke in sudden shock.

"A-amazing he must have read the flow of the wind" said Phicra

"Say what?" asked Kyouya.

"He found the perfect timing to enter the tornado and therefore found the tiny opening. He is no normal blader. A genius I would say.." explain Hoshiko cheerfully.

"You guys can't do that, it is so easy" Yu asked as everyone looked at him confused.

"Awesome and he only used his eyes" Ginga said excitedly.

"That was just a lucky break. Try this, special move: King Lion Tearing Blast" Kyoya roared as three tornados were formed that effected the whole island. "Go ahead, try and read this" Kyoya taunted. Yu placed his hand under his chin.

"No thanks, I think I'll attack, Libra; Sonic Wave" Yu shouted as his Libra began to turn the ground underneath the beys into sand.

"That's the move that beat us" Benkei said.

"Ginga, Kyoya keep your heads up" Kenta shouted to them.

"No big deal. My Leone won't be stopped by some kid" Kyoya said. Suddenly a crack came from Leone as everyone heard it.

"No, the performance tip is cracked" Madoka said as she saw it on her laptop.

"Ceh…" said Hoshiko.

"His performance tip is seriously damaged. If he keeps using his special move, it will be destroyed completely" Madoka spoke as she read her laptop as everyone gathered around to look.

"This is not good" Takeshi said as he smirked.

"Kyoya, stop right now" Benkei shouted to Kyoya who ignored him.

"What's wrong, Leone. Howl, howl stronger!" Kyoya yelled.

"We have to take action right now" Kenta said as he and Benkei took out their bey and launchers, Hyoma stopped them.

"Benkei, Kenta, wait! You can't do anything" Hyoma shouted as he grabbed Benkei's arm and Kenta's arm.

" It's against the rules" Hyoma spoke.

"But.." Kenta started.

"Dammit!" Hoshiko yelled angrily. Everyone was shocked by Hoshiko's sudden outburst. "Go, Hydra." She command as Hydra charged towards Leone 'Forgive me, Undertaker' she thought to herself. "Go, Hydra! Specail move, Striking wave attack" Hydra rushed into the tornado causing a shockwave.

"What?" Kyoya shouted.

"Ah!" Hoshiko yelled, as she fell backwards to the ground.

"Hoshi, are you alright?" Phicra shout.

"Hey brat, what were you thinking?" Kyoya yelled as he looking at her. Suddenly, Hoshiko pointed to Leone.

"Hoshiko is out!" Blader DJ shout. Kyoya looked at her.

Suddenly, Kyouya walked into the middle of the dish and grabbed Leone.

"Kyoya is out, he's out" Blader DJ shout.

"Oh, will you stuff that mic to your throat!" yelled Hoshiko to Blader DJ.

"I didn't realise you were in such bad shape. I'm sorry Leone" Kyoya said to his bey as he made his way out of the dish.

"Ceh, Bastard…" mumbled Takeshi as he took his bey and walked away.

Phicra sighed as she took her bey as well.

"Kyoya, Takeshi and Phicra has forfeited. The final two are Ginga and Yu" Blader DJ announced.

Kyoya looked at Hoshiko.

"Sticking your nose is other people's business! Next time I wont let you off so easily, got it!" Kyoya shout at her, which surprised Hoshiko. Kyoya handed her bey to Hoshiko as she took Hydra.

"Sorry…" she mumbled as she smiled.

"What's his deal" Phicra said angrily.

"That's just Kyoya's way of saying thank you" Benkei smiled.

"Really?" Phicra said in disbelieved.

"Yeah,…" Hoshiko said mindlessly as she still looked at her bey.

"What a shame, losing by forfeit, how disappointing… and Hoshi! You promised to fight with me!" said Yu.

"Hehehehehehehe….sorry…." she said nervously.

"You got it all wrong. Kyoya put his bey before his own victory and sis' sacrificed herself to save his Leone" Ginga explained.

"I don't really care. It's still boring" Yu said.

"You forget I'm still in this battle. I will make this interesting enough for you" Ginga smiled as Yu smiled as well.

"Ok, here we go. Libra: Sonic Buster" Libra started to turn the ground into sand.

"Whoa!" shouted Everyone.

"It's that move again"said Benkei.

"It's happening faster than before" said Hikaru.

"Pegasus!"

"Pegasus has been swollen by the sand" shout Kenta.

"Ha, this was way too easy" Yu laughed, but Ginga just smiled.

"Not quite, Pegasus can't be beaten that easily. Go Pegasus!" Pegasus attacked Libra.

"Cool attack"

"It's not sinking into the sand" said Benkei.

"Way to go, Ginga" Kenta yelled.

"Great, a really challenge. Bring it on Pegasus"

"This is what I call a really beybattle".

"I agree. Now get ready to witness Libra's true power" yelled Yu. Ginga seemed a little surprised as a huge green began to form.

"What's happening?" Madoka asked.

"Heh, nice Yu." Said Hoshiko.

"Special Move, Libra: Inferno Blast" Yu shout as a huge ray of green light bursted in to the sky

"What is this guys" Kenta asked.

"Feels like my heads going to spin off" Madoka yelled as Pegasus began to get pulled towards Libra.

"the Final verdict for Pegasus is guilty" said Yu as he put a thumb up to a thumb down.

"Pegasus, what's wrong?"

"Supersonic waves. Pegasus is caught in the ripples" Hoshiko explained as Ginga looked shocked.

"Hang in there Pegasus"

"Don't waste your time. You can't escape" Yu said.

"Looks like Pegasus may be beaten by Libra" Blader DJ shout.

"Didn't I told you to stuff tha….."

"HOSHIKO!" yelled Ginga and Phicra at the same time.

"Looks like I have to use all my energy to beat him" Ginga said to himself as his Pegasus used the dish to launch itself into the sky.

"He had a plan" Kenta shout.

"Pegasus, Star Blast attack" Ginga yelled as Pegasus fell towards Libra as the two blades collided. When the dust cleared however, Pegasus had stopped spinning.

"Pegasus?"

"It cant be" said Benkei

"Ginga lost?" Kenta said.

"Thank you, Ginga. That was fun. It's been a long time since I felt that way" Yu sad as he walked up towards Ginga.

"You're right. That was fun" Ginga smiled as the two shook hands. The crowd began to cheer wildly.

"Looks like the winner of the survival battle is Yu. Give him a round of an applause" Blader DJ shoutas the crowd clapped their hands for Yu

"I still cant believe Ginga lost" Kenta said as Ginga looked at him

"Don't worry, there's always next time" he responded.

"Yu, he is relay something" Kenta spoke.

"I'm glad I entered this battle" Ginga said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well done, Yu. You know what happened next right?" Blader DJ appeared on the stage with Yu as the other blader looked on.

"You'll grant me any wish right" Yu said as Blader DJ nodded.

"That's right champ. So what is your wish" Blader DJ said as he handed Yu the microphone.

"I have only one, Battle Bladers!" Yu shouted, but everyone looked in confusion as Hoshiko grins.

"Battle Bladers?" Ginga asked.


	7. Dark Nebula's Plan

Chapter 7

Ginga and the other bladers watched on as Yu, the champion of the Survival Battle, made his wish to hold a tournament called Battle Bladers. Everyone looked confused.

"Battle Bladers?" Ginga asked.

"What is that?" Phicra asked.

"It's gonna be this huge tournament with bladers from all over the world competing to find out who is the number one blader in the world" Hoshiko and Yu explained.

"Bladers from all over the world?" Kenta said.

"To determine the top blader in the world?" Hikaru said.

"That's right. The Survival Battle was fun, but this tournament will be different. One on one battles, no outside interference" Yu stated.

"So all you can rely on is yourself in this tournament?" said Hoshiko smiling.

"That's right. You can only count on is your own strength" Hyoma said.

"Wouldn't it be great to find out the best blader in the world" Yu asked.

"The strongest?" Kenta said

"We want that decided, and the sooner, the better,"shout Benkei.

"Interesting" said Kyouya.

"Let's do it" Ginga shouted excitingly.

"Wow, after one competition, the desire of all the bladers has been fired up once more" Blader DJ shouted.

"This is going to be great" Ginga and Hoshiko said as they got all fired up.

"Now we will…" Blader DJ said until a chilly voice thought a megaphone was heard.

"You're about to approve battle bladers?" a familiar voice was heard as everyone looked up to the sky.

"What?" Ginga shouted. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind hit everyone as the roar of helicopters was seen coming closer towards them.

"That's the Dark Nebula organisation," Ginga shouted.

"D-dark Nebula?" repeated Hoshiko and Phicra.

"Is that Doji?" Kyoya wondered. Suddenly, a man in a purple suit stepped out.

"It is Doji" Ginga said.

"Well, its nice to see you here, my friends" said Doji with a smile.

"Why are you here?" said Ginga.

"Why am I here? Because the beginning of battle bladers as been announced. As its sponsor, it would be rude of me not to be involved" Doji stated. Everyone looked shocked.

"Sponsor? You must be joking, how could you be?" Ginga shouted.

"Yeah, how could you be? This is a prize for the winner of the survival battle, so this is an event sponsored by the WBBA" Blader DJ shouted. Suddenly, Doji gave him a sinister glare.

"That will not do" Doji said as Blader DJ felt intimidated.

"It won't?" he asked.

"Of course we will have the full cooperation of the WBBA, but I will be the one to control and manage battle bladers. Which is only natural, am I right Yu?" Doji said as he looked at Yu who smiled back. The group looked confused.

"What?" Ginga said.

"Why is he talking to him?" Madoka said.

"What is he talking about?" Hoshiko yelled.

"That's right? That what we agreed on" Yu explained.

"Agreed on?" repeated Kenta.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginga.

"Don't tell me that you're…" Kyoya started.

"That's right, he's one of the Dark Nebula's member." Said Takeshi as he appeared behind Doji.

"So I put a member of the Dark Nebula in the survival battle. Them" Doji shouted pointing at Yu and Takeshi.

"Yu is…" Kenta started

"With the Dark Nebula" Hoshiko said finishing Kenta's sentence.

"Now as I recall, the winner of the survival battle gets any wish granted, and I'm sure that the WBBA would never go back on their word" Doji said as he gave another glare towards Blader DJ. He stepped back in intimidation.

"But, wait. Why Doji? Why did you use him to do this? I don't get it" Madoka asked seeming upset by what he did.

"If you wanted the competition, why didn't you hold it yourself," Benkei asked.

"Yeah, you're always up to something Doji" Ginga shouted.

"I'm quite offended. I'm not up to anything. I'm only here to make everyone's wish granted" Doji said

"And what will be really awesome is seeing the awesome Ryuga defeating the strongest bladers in the country?" Yu said excitedly. The word 'Ryuga' suddenly struck a nerve in Ginga and also Hoshiko.

"Did you say Ryuga?" Ginga shouted. Suddenly, a clash of lightning was heard.

"Ah!" Everyone shouted, Hoshiko growled as Ryuga appeared on the top of a cliff towering over everyone.

"Ryuga!" Ginga shouted as he glared at Ryuga.

"Ryuga….." Phicra said as she stared at him.

"Long time no see, Ginga…Hoshiko. I'm surprised you're still using your bey, guess you don't learn very fast" Ryuga said as he gave an insane laugh. Ginga felt angered.

"Let's do this now" Ginga shouted as he readied his bey and launcher pointing it at Ryuga.

"Don't be so hasty" Ryuga shouted as his L-Drago rushed towards Ginga, missing him and headed back towards Ryuga.

"So cool" Yu shouted in amazement.

"If you want to battle me, you have to enter battle bladers too" said Ryuga.

"What?"

"You're entering?" Kyoya growled.

"It's called battle bladers. But at the final, its qualifying for all you wannabe bladers to see who will face me" Ryuga explained.

"And Ryuga will win the final and become the king of all bladers" Doji stated, as everyone looked shocked.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"You said you wanted to make everyone's wish come true," Madoka said.

"But you're going to use us all" said Hoshiko angrily.

"Well, it wouldn't be interesting if we let anyone join" Doji spoke.

"That's right. If you want to enter, you have to earn at least 50,000 points." Yu shouted "La,la,la,la, it's decided"

"50,000 points?"

"So that's the deal. They want everyone's points" Kyoya spoke.

"The competition will take place for three months. I wish you the very best of luck because you'll need it. Well, that will be all my friends" said Doji, as he Takeshi and Yu headed towards the private helicopter.

"Wait, Ryuga. Do you think I'm gonna wait a whole three months. I'll settle this right here right now" Ginga shouted as he launched his bey at Ryuga.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Hoshiko as she also launch her bey.

"Bad move " Ryuga smirked launching L-Drago and the three beys collided. The reaction caused a huge amount of shock that spreaded all over the island as everyone took cover. The shock pushed Doji, Takeshi and Yu into their helicopter.

"Dammit. That hurt, kid!" said Takeshi to Yu.

"Ryuga!" Ginga shouted as Ryuga grabbed onto the railing of the helicopter.

"RYUGA!" screamed Phicra.

"Hahahah, Ginga, Hoshiko there is no point beating you now. If you want your match, you'll have to meet me in battle bladers and also Phicra I hope you don't mind what will happen to your brother." Ryuga laughed as the helicopter left the island.

"Ginga!" Kenta shouted as the group ran towards Ginga.

Ginga grabbed his bey.

"Pegasus" said Ginga to his bey.

"What is with that guy. He is even more powerful than before" Kyoya stated.

"Fine, if he says he'll be at battle bladers, then it's decided. I'll be there" Ginga said.

"Yeah" shouted Kyoya and Benkei

"Yeah" shout Kenta and Madoka

"Yeah" Everyone else shouted.

"Right. We're go…"

"Oh, no you don't." said Ginga as he pulled Hoshiko's ear.

"Right, we'll let's start. We'll see you at battle bladers" Blader DJ shouted.

**Later, in Metal City, at Madoka' store.**

"A tournament to decide the number one blader. That competition is everyone's dream but.." Madoka stated as the group finished watching the battle bladers adverts.

"The Dark Nebula" Ginga said.

"Who would have thought they would do something like this" Kenta said.

"I can't stand those guys. They creep me out"

"I think we have a pretty good idea what they are up to" said Kyouya

"They are planning to use the bladers to provide L-Drago with energy" said Phicra.

"That's it. I'm going to talk to the WBBA" Madoka said as she prepared to leave, but was stopped.

"Qualifying battles have already began" Kyoya said.

"And once their spirits have been ignited, there is no stopping them" said Ginga.

"But won't we just be going along with their plan" Madoka said.

"But if I compete, Ryuga will be there. I'm signing up" Ginga said as he looked at Pegasus.

"I'm in" said Kenta

"Me too" said Benkei.

"But" Madoka said.

"The qualification is 50,000 points. I still need another 30,000" Benkei said as he looked at his pointer. Benkei gave out a loud sigh.

"I need 40,000" Kenta spoke as he looked at his pointer.

"I need another 10,000" Ginga said as he looked at his pointer. Everyone looked surpised apart from Kyoya.

"Ginga? Even you have that many points?" asked Madoka.

"They have made it way too hard" Benkei shouted. Ginga looked at Benkei.

"Stop complaining. We just have to do it"

"So the next time we meet will be at battle bladers" said Kyouya.

"But Kyoya…" Benkei said looking at Kyoya.

"By winning battle bladers, I can squash Doji's plans and earn the title of the strongest bladers. Remember this Ginga, you won't be defeat by Ryuga or Yu. It will be by me, Kyoya" Kyoya said as he turned to Ginga and pointed at him.

"Kyoya.."

"Don't worry. After defeating you I'll settle the score with Ryuga myself" Kyoya said as Ginga looked back at him with determination.

"He's mine. Your Leone and his L-Drago will be defeated by my Pegasus" Ginga said sounding determined.

"Ginga? I'm with you. I too will enter battle bladers" Kenta said.

"Me too!" said Hoshiko as she appeared at the stairs.

"Kenta?" Madoka said.

"Hoshiko?"said Ginga.

"We want to test our strengths alone and see how far we can make it. But we are bladers and we need to find out how far we can. But if we end up on the same field as you too, you'll fight us with everything you got right?" Hoshiko exclaimed.

"Of course I will" Ginga said as he placed a shoulder on Kenta.

"So you want my full strength, huh. You'll regret saying that" Kyoya said smirking towards Hoshiko.

"We have a score to settle, Little Lion King." Taunt Hoshiko.

"What did you say?"

"Kyoya" Kenta said looking at Kyoya, then towards Ginga "Ginga?"

"Hoshi…I want to ask you.." said Ginga.

"Huh?"

"WHAT DID YOU DID? WHAT THE HECK IS A BAN? AND WHO THE HECK IS THAT?" Shouted Ginga to Hoshiko.

" Owh…" said Hoshiko. Then, she laugh nervously as Ginga stared at her angrily.


	8. Past: Beyblade Assasination Number

_**Flashback**_

_The pouring rain falling from the black sky drenched a young brown haired girl within second. The pitter-patter of each droplet as it hit the cement was silent to any passing people. Except there's nobody there, beside her._

_It reminded her of tears, and the way they never stop._

_The way they always continue even if they don't appear on the surface._

_A flash of lightning lit up the sky and brightened the lone girl sitting on the deserted grass._

_It induced flashbacks of the times with a man and a woman, also a boy who's older than her._

_The way their smiles lit up her face and brought a smile to everyone else's._

_A cry of thunder made her jump and brought her gaze off the stone in front of her, to the sky above her._

_"Mom why did you leave us?"_

_"Dad why did you leave us all alone?"_

_"Ginga why didn't you take me with you?"_

_"I'm alone…."_

_Just as the words left her lips, her body collapsed onto the soaked cement stone in front of her._

_Another flash of lightning,_

_Another cry of thunder,_

_The rain that never stopped:_

_"Dammit!"_

_The screams that never ended:_

_"Don't leave me!"_

_The girl was still laying on the ground as the rain stops. A figure stood infront of her, like a ghost._

"_Do you want to be strong?"_

_The girl's eyes snap open._

"_Do you want to make those insignificant bladers to regret on what they did?"_

_She stood up and look at that person. Then nod._

"_Come with me."_

_The person walk away as she follow behind him._

"_Where are we going?" she asked._

"_Here." Said the person as they stop infront of what look like a bey stadium._

"_Get ready for a bey battle. I want to see if you're worthy enough."_

"_O-okay, then….."she said as she readied her bey._

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_1"_

"_Let it rip!" both blader said as they launched their beys into the stadium. Both bey clash._

"_Go, Hydra! Speacial move Jumping wave attack!" she said as Her bey, Hydra charge towards the other bey. _

_Both bey collide and they was an explosion. When the smoke clears, Hydra stop spinning and the other bey wobble just a bit._

"_No way…." She said._

"_Excuse me what is your name…?" the person asked as he pick up his and her bey. _

"_Huh? It's Hoshiko…"_

"_Well then Hoshiko…, you pass the test now come with me~" he said cheerfully as he started to walked away again._

"_Huh? Hey, wait!" Hoshiko said as she ran after him._

_A few minutes later they reach a cave. Hoshiko stared at the cave then to the person. She now realized that her wore a cloak and was smiling maniacly. The person into the cave and look back at Hoshiko, gesturing her to come with him._

_Inside was way different then an original cave. It kinda look like dark nebula._

"_My name is Undertaker. Number 1 of the BAN Organization." He said._

"_Bun?" reapeated Hoshiko._

"_BAN! NOT BUN! B.A.N, BAN." He yelled at her._

"_Oh… what is Ban?" she asked._

"_BAN is a short term of Beyblade Assasination Number. It's an organization consisted of 99 bladers. Within those number is you and others. But the number decreased until two bladers are left." He explained._

"_How does the number decrease?" she asked, pretty confused._

"_That. By bey battling and if you lose…you will either die, won't able to battle anymore or we'll toss you out. It's like a game. But…. There is this pesky organization, that kept on defeating our numbers. Its…"he said but was cut off by a girl's voice._

"_Dark Nebula." She said as she appeared with a boy behind her._

"_Ahh…. Number 78, 99. How was it?" asked Undertaker._

"_Good. Number decreased to 68." Reported the girl._

_Hoshiko and the girl stared at each other, until the girl cried out._

"_Oh, My goodness! She's so cute! Undertaker-san what's her name? what's her name?" she said as she pinch both of Hoshiko's cheek._

"_Ph-Phicra I think you're gonna kill her." Said the boy._

"_Huh? Oh right. I'm sorry. My name is Phicra Lumen and this is my little brother Takeshi Yamishi. We're both number 78 and 99. What's your name?" she asked as she let go of her cheeks._

"_Eh…I'm Hoshiko Hagane." She said as she rubbed her cheeked._

_Undertaker who was thinking long enough made a sound "oh" with a light bulb on his head. He then smile maniacly again._

"_You're number 44. Don't forget that." He said._

"_EHHHHHHH?" yelled all of them._

"_B-but Undertaker! Why? She's a beginner!" yelled Takeshi._

"_Takeshi! That's rude!" said Phicra._

"_What?"_

"_Whatever my organization, My rule. Have fun~" he smiled and disappeared._

_Everybody was still shock of their leader's decision._

_A few hours pass as Hoshiko and Phicra sit on top of a cliff. They were staring at the sun.(Not directly)_

"_Hey, Phicra….why did you join BAN?" Hoshiko asked curiously._

"_Hmmm…..well…I'm finding someone who's been missing for the pass 3 years. So….if I join, I might have information on finding Ryuu…" she said as she looked up at the sky._

"_Ryuu?" repeated Hoshiko._

"_Ah…Nevermind anyway tell me how did you get a higher number than us? Did you bribe Undertaker-san?" she asked._

"_Huh?"_

_Phicra shook her head and look at her. Hoshiko gulp as she felt that it might be a boring lecture."Yeah, when you join this organization you'll start by the last number 99."_

"_If I'm number 99 what about Yamishi?"_

"_Let me finish! Anyway, his number increase to 98 autimatically. Tell me did you battle with Undertaker-san?" asked Phicra._

_Hoshiko nod._

"_Explosion and smoke?"_

_Still Hoshiko nodded. Phicra sigh, which, surprised Hoshiko._

"_You're an….idiot!" yelled Phicra as she hit Hoshiko's forehead. Hoshiko winced in pain._

"_Why did you battle him? You could've had died!...wait you'll still die. But that's not the point! When you battle him that's a signed that your now in the game. So you can't lose to anyone in BAN! Anyway where did he put your number?" said Phicra._

"_Huh?" said Hoshiko confusedly._

"_Um let's see. Like Takeshi's number is on his neck. While mine is on my shoulder." She explained as she put up her sleeve to show her the number._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Oh….hmmm…, your neck! Check your neck!" she said._

_Hoshiko puled down her cloak which reaveled the number 44._

"_Huh…How did this get here?"_

_**Flash back ends.**_

"That sorta happen." She explained.

"Hey, wait you left before me so I didn't leave you!" yelled Ginga as he pointed at her.

"Yeah, right! Who's the one that asked me to stay behind when there is this weird helicopter flying towards the mountain. Huh? Answer me bone head!"

"That's not the point! I thought you were kidnapped!"

Ginga and Hoshiko kept on giving comebacks until Madoka snaps.

"Give it a rest you guys!" she screamed.

"it's no use." Said Phicra to Madoka.

"B,b,b,bull. I'm getting all fired up. I'm going to do it too. Here comes Benkei" Benkei shouted as he got even more excited.

"hang on. If you go through with this, wont you just be going along with the Dark Nebula's scheme" Phicra intervened

"We have no other choice. Besides, all our spirits have been ignited and there is no turning back" Ginga explained.

"Go Battle Bladers!" Benkei shouted.

"Oh boy" Madoka and Phicra said admitting defeat.

**Outside of the bey coliseum..**

Ginga, Kyoya, Hoshiko, Phicra, Kenta and Benkei walked together as they prepared to leave the city as Madoka ran after them trying to catch up.

"Wait. So you're really leaving?"

"Yeah and as soon we set one foot out of town, we're enemies. All of us" said Ginga.

"I can't go freely. Ginga might kill me. Phicra….." Hoshiko whined.

"You're on your own." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"There is one stop before we leave" Kyoya said as the group looked at the coliseum.

"This place sure holds a lot of memories for us" Benkei and Kenta said at the same time.

"Really?" said Hoshiko looking at both of them.

"We'll have one last battle as friends before we meet again at battle bladers" Benkei stated.

"Let's go" Kenta said as he ran into the coliseum.

"No holding back" Ginga said as he and Hoshiko followed Kenta. Everyone run to the coliseum.

"Ah, there you are. I knew you would come Ginga" A voice was heard as the group saw Hyoma on the stand of the coliseum.

"Hyoma?" Ginga asked.

"Hey, white sheep!" said Hohiko childishly.

"Leaving without telling us?" More voices were heard as Kenta's friends were seen as well.

"Osamu, Takashi, Akira" said Kenta happily

"Hi guys" said Benkei

"I'm going too" A female voice was heard as the group saw Hikaru on the stands as well.

"Hmm, watergirl?" said Hoshiko.

"Alright, let's do this" Ginga shouted as everyone readied their bey and launchers

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

Everyone shouted as they launched their beys to the ground.

"Let's do it now Leone. King Lion Tearing Blast" Kyoya shouted as three tornados were formed.

"Bring it on. Hydra, Striking wave attack" Hoshiko shouted as a blue aura appeared around her bey.

"Dark Bull. Bull Uppercut"

"Sagitarrio, Flame Claw"

"Pheonix, meteor burn!"

"Aquario, Infinite Assault"

"Aries, Horn Throw Destruction"

Madoka watched as the group battled on. Everyone looked happy.

"Alright, let's do it Pegasus"

"Ginga!" Kenta shouted.

"Special Move: Pegasus, Star Blast attack" Pegasus appeared in the sky as it charged towards them catching everyone off guard.

Everyone shouted as a huge amount of smoke filled the coliseum.

**Later on in the night…**

Ginga and Hoshiko looked at the night sky as everyone had left. After a sudden pause of silence, Hoshiko decided to speak up.

"Ginga…I need to…" started Hoshiko.

"What is it?" Ginga asked curiously.

"I need to go….."

"Eh?"

Hoshiko ran the other direction. Hopefully, tricking Ginga by going to the toilet. _That's a stupid idea_, thought Hoshiko. Suddenly, she bump into someone. It was Kyouya.

"Hey, dude you haven't left yet? What's wrong huh? huh?" she asked as she poked his cheek.

Kyouya swap her hand away and stood up.

"You should watch where you're going. I was about to leave. Brownie." He taunt.

"What? Can't I at least get a cool nickname?" she asked.

"You called me Little Lion King so we're even."

Hoshiko huff as she cross her arm and so does Kyouya.

"Hey, you know you're the first person to give me an annoying nickname. So…"

Suddenly, Hoshiko leaned towards Kyoya and kissed him on the cheek. Kyoya touch his cheek where he had been kissed.

"What was that for?"

"Huh? What?" she said confuse.

"Just now. Don't pretend you didn't know you started it."

"Started what?"

"The….nevermind….."

"Huh…..uh…waahhhhhhh! I'm sooooorryyyyyyyyyyyy!" she frantically yelled.

Kyouya chuckled and started to walk away.

_Whatever kid…_

_**I'm Finish on the chapter! But I felt like this is horrible hmmm… I wonder why…?**_


	9. Undertaker and The Gemini Twins

**I'm back! It's been a long time since I haven't updated this story. Sorry! I'll make it twice as long as usual. And we will finally meet UnderTaker and two new members. (Ooops! :P) I've also tried to described the characters (hopefully they don't suck=='''''') Anyway without further explanation let's start.**

**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, but I do own the B.A.N. Organization and the numbers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Somewher in a city**

Hoshiko was walking along the side walk in a bustling town. She had manage to slip away from Ginga in a crowd yesterday moring.

"Nothing will stop me." she said happily as pass through an alley way.

"Psss….."

'_Hmmm?_' thought Hoshiko as she look to her left, but saw nothing. As she was about to walk away again the sound comes again. She look around and saw a white cloak behind a stack of crate.

"Oh, great." She mumbled as she walks towards it.

The 'thing' jump from the crate and land on the ground behind her.

"Yo~"

Hoshiko look back with an annoyed face. "It's you…"

"Hee Hee…~"

Infront of her stands a man with white cloak, with a maniac smile plastered on his face as always. His name was 'Undertaker', or so everyone called him. The leader of the B.A.N. Organization and titled number 1, for a certain reason.

"How was it, little Kitty~ did you make friends?" he asked as his grin grew wider, which made Hoshiko freaked out a little.

"Yes and ….um, the traitor was about to eliminate me under the Dark Nebula's orders. But number 45 save me."

"Ah, good , good. That wretched organization almost ruin my plan. Well~ we only need to defeat a few more numbers until one of the two are left. Hey that remains me… Number 2, 48, 66, 15 and you are left right?"

She just nod. A few moments later, she came back to her senses and almost yelled,

"WHAT? Are you saying they're five left?"

"Hmmmm, pretty much that. At least that's what I remember." He said slowly as he think again.

"No, I think at least 10 to 12 numbers would made this far." Said Hoshiko as she sigh.

Undertaker walk towards her with a dark aura surrounds him.

"Hoshiko…" he growled. She just gulp. '_Oh, no he's serious…_' she thought as sweat rolled down her check.

"Did you get yourself a boyfriend?" he suddenly asked in a sing-song voice and smiled.

Hoshiko did nothing but stare at her idiotic leader. "W. What. The. Heck….. no I didn't!" she said as her face turn red.

"Lie. I saw you kiss a guy in the check. Baka!" He said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Since when that happen, I don't remember anything about that! And that 'guy' you speak of is just a Rival. What else?" she said as she crossed her arms. It just then, a flashback played on her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, you know you're the first person to give me an annoying nickname. So…" _

_Suddenly, Hoshiko leaned towards Kyoya and kissed him on the cheek. Kyoya touch his cheek where he had been kissed._

_"What was that for?" _

"_Huh? What?" she said confuse._

"_Just now. Don't pretend you didn't know you started it."_

"_Started what?"_

"_The….nevermind….."_

"_Huh…..uh…waahhhhhhh! I'm sooooorryyyyyyyyyyyy!" she frantically yelled._

_Kyouya chuckled and started to walk away._

_Whatever Kid._

_**Flashback ends.**_

Hoshiko held her mouth and blush.

"Yup. Don't lie, I saw everything last night."

'_Is he a stalker?_'

"But that doesn't mean you can invade my privacy. Why don't you stalk Phicra or her or the traitor?"

He rolled his eyes though nobody can see it.

"Anyway, may I ask out of all the colours why white? Don't you usually wear brown or black?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

Undertaker stay silent for a minute and was about to say something but was cut off by an a few fireworks.

"Oh, no the tournament." She said as she took off.

**At the Bey Stadium**

Hoshiko run to the stadium until she bumps into someone as both of they're head collide to each other.

"Ow…" said Hoshiko as she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" a boy asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. I think" Hoshiko mumbled.

The boy giggled and wore a blue tuxedo with long sleeves, which went nicely with his blue hat, white glove, black shoes, and light blue hair. His eyes were dark ocean-blue and his skin was pale. "Haha, you're funny just like Yuu described how you would be, Hoshi-nee." He said in a dark voice. Hoshiko's eyes widen as she jump backwards from the mysterious little boy.

"How do you know my name? Are you one of the dark nebula members also?"

The boy smile and replied " So what of it? I'm not a member of Dark Nebula, I'm a member of the B.A.N Organization. Number 15. Yuu is my best friend, and I don't know any Dark Organization thingy." He said as he tilted his head. His bangs was covering his eyes, giving him that innocent look.

"My name is Teito and this is my bey….." he was cut off by an announcement by the announcer.

"All bladers participating in the tournament please head to the stadium"

A few bladers started to gather at either the first coloseum or the second coloseum.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to get ready. See ya around, Hoshi-nee" Teito said as he ran towards the stadium, as Hoshiko watched on.

"Hoshiko!" called out a voice. She turn to look where the voice came from and saw a her brother with another boy with silver hair.

"Hey, Ginga." She said with a wave.

"Oh, yeah. Tsubasa this is my sister Hoshiko Hagane. Hoshiko this is Tsubasa." Ginga introduce to the two of them.

"Nice to meet you." Said Tsubasa as he held out his hand.

"You, too."

"By, the way Hoshiko, which place are you heading?" Ginga asked.

"Eh? Um….let's see…." She said as she looked into a piece of paper. "Coloseum B." she read out loud.

"What? No way, I thought you're gonna be in Coloseum A." Ginga said as he sulked.

"Right, I'm lucky not to fight you." She said brother seems shocked by her words.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? Are you mocking me?"

"Noooooo,I'm not. I'm just saying that I prefer to fight someone else beside an idiot,brother." She taunted.

Ginga fumed angrily. "Why, you….. let's settle this after the tournament." He yelled as he points at you. He and Hohiko stomps away to the coliseum.

**At The Tournament**

Hoshiko made her way through the first, second and till the final round where she would earn 10 000 points to get to battle bladers.

"Ok, fans. Time for our final match between two bladers who hope to walk away 10,000 points closer to Battle Bladers. Let's give a hand for our two finalists; Hoshiko Hagane with her Fury Hydra and Teito Kroise and his Nocturne Gemini" The crowd cheered with excitement as Hoshiko and Teito appeared on opposite platforms in front of the bey dish.

"Well, looks like it's down to you and me, Hoshi-nee" he said as he smiled innocently.

"Looks like it." Said Hoshiko

"Hey, let's make a bet. If I win you'll join my boss' organization." He said sounding determined as he readied his bey and launcher.

"Heh, we'll see about that. If I win you have to tell me about the your plans." Said Hoshiko as she readied her bey and launcher.

"Ok, ready. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" both of them launched their beys into the bey dish as the crowd watched in anticipation as the battle officially began.

"Go, Hydra!"

"Go, Gemini!"

"Hydra and Gemini have made their moves and now this battle is starting to get intense," Blader DJ announce. Both bladers clashed with each other as sparks began to fly.

"Wow, you're strong!" Said Teito sounding impressed as he jumped excitingly.

"Well, so are you! Go, Hydra!" Hoshiko ordered as her bey charged towards Gemini.

"Bring it on, big sis'. Go, Gemini!" he shout as Gemini collided with Hydra multiple times.

"This battle is getting more exciting by the second as both beys are cancelling each other out," Blader DJ shout as the crowd cheered more and more.

"Looks like I need to step up the power. Get ready for this, Hoshi-nee. Bow down before me! Special Move: Gemini Fate/Rebirth!" shouted Teito as his bey dash towards hydra. In a split of a second Hydra started to wobble."Looks like Hydra is in trouble. What just happen? " Blader DJ shouted

"What? What did you just do?" said Hoshiko.

"Don't you know, Gemini means twin? I'll show you again. Fate/Rebirth!"

Teito smiled as his bey charged towards Hydra again. This time it went a little slower but quick enough till the audience could not see. Hoshiko caught a glimpse of Gemini's move. His bey split to half colliding Hydra.

"Wow, there is Gemini' move again? Can anyone explain to me what is going on?"

"Heh, I get it Teito." She said and grin as she thought of a stratergy.

"Now I want to see your move!"

"Okay then, Special move: Striking Wave attack!"

Both bey collided but it doesn't effect Gemini. Hoshiko was caught surprised.

"Oh, man. Is that it?"

"No it's not! Try again, Hydra!"

Hydra clash into Gemini again and again. Hoshiko then, started laughing which made Teito surprised by her action.

"What's so funny?"

"No is just that I should have done my test earlier. A bey like yours is perfect for my test." She said.

"Now, you're getting serious!" he said as he gets more exciting. Moments later Teito look at a person in a dark corner.

"Hmph." He frown as he looked at her.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry. Go, Gemini!"

"Okay, then. Strike, Hydra!"

Hydra form a water orb around the dish, which made both bey rotation slower. The two beys collided, as both were determinated to overthrow the other. Smoke filled in the dish enveloping both beys. When the smoke cleared, one bey remained spinning .

"And Hoshiko wins it. She now have 10,000 points closer." Hoshiko smiled as she saw her pointer go from 29,000 to 39,000. Teito walked up to his fallen bey in the dish.

"I lost, but I don't fell sad" Teito said as he pick up Gemini. '_Hmmm, I wonder how sis is doing…._' Thought Teito as he look at Hoshiko.

"Hey, Teito. Great match" said Hoshiko as she held out her hand.

"Back at you" he said happily. The two shook hands as the crowd cheered for the two bladers.

"What a display of good sportsmanship. I think both of these bladers are our winners. Let's give them a round of applause," Blader DJ said as the tournament came to a close.

**Outside of the stadium**

Hoshiko and Teito walked out of the stadium together as the sun started to set.

"Well, that was quite a fun battle but I have to say you gave me a scare that time." He said.

"Yeah"

"I forgot to tell you something….." said Teito as he gave of the dark smile again.

"What is it?"

"Your number will never increased if you beat me alone." He said with an wild look at his eyes. He pulled out his clean white glove, revealing his the back of his hand. It showed number 15 but was cut halve. Her eyes widen as she suddenly heard the sound of clapping in the distance.

"Bravo, Bravo. Such a magnificent battle" Doji appeared in front of them clapping his hands with a girl who almost look like Teito. She wore a blue dress with short sleeves white frills at the bottom, which match with her blue bow, black shoes, and waist length light blue hair. Her eyes were darker than Teito's.

"Doji? What are you doing here?"

"Why, I came to observe my newest members, isn't that right Teito, Keiko?" Doji said as Hoshiko looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Teito just gave her a smile, not responding to her. A smirk appeared on Doji's face.

"Didn't he tell you? He and his twin is officially a member of the Dark Nebula Organisation" Hoshiko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is this true?"

"Yup. Ha, you were fooled." He said as he walked up next to Doji.

"But why? Aren't you a member of our Organization?"

"They do not need to explain themself. They're with me and that is what matters. Now, if you will excuse us, we must take our leave. Farewell" Doji explained as the three of them walked away into the distance.

Both of the twin stop and turn to look at her.

"We'll give you time. Fight the both of us alone or in a tag battle. Anytime and anywhere." They said in unison.

"Your brother is fine to by the way." Said Keiko. With that, both of them left.

"Who's the traitor? Say our name!" she heard they sang from afar.

'_So now. Three of the organization have now join Dark Nebula. I wonder why they join Dark Nebula?'_ she thought to herself as she stood under the orange evening sky.

Ginga called out for Hoshiko as he walked to her. "Hey, Hoshiko. Ready, for a battle?" he asked as he readied his bey and launcher. Hoshiko just smirk as she also readied her bey and launcher.

"Get, get ready."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"


	10. The Bewitching Pisces

**Okay, I think this chapter might bored you but bear with me here. I hope it will be more exciting in the next chapter. ==''''**

**Hopefully I can put up the chapter next week.**

* * *

><p>Hoshiko and Ginga have finally made it to the next city where hundreds of people had gathered around probably to enter the tournament as well.<p>

"Well, we're…."

"Wow! Look at all the people here!" said Ginga in amaze. Hoshiko look around as she ignore her brother's rant about something, until a familiar voice called out to them.

"Ginga! Hoshiko!"

"Ah, Kenta! Benkei!" both said in unison.

"Alright, I knew it if I came all the way here, you both would come!" said Kenta happily.

"Hoshi!" said a female voice. Hoshiko whirled around and fine Phicra a few yards away from her. "Phicra!" she shout as she ran towards her, leaving the three bladers.

"Hi. How are you?" Hoshiko ask.

"Never better. Hey, it looks like the whole gang is here. Well, they do left someone behind." Phicra said as she step aside to let Madoka pass through.

"Excuse me, aren't you forgetting someone?" she called out to them. Everyone was surprised to see Madoka there, beside Phicra.

"Hey, it's Madoka!" said Kenta, surprised.

**Later on…**

"Okay, how many bey points does everybody save?" asked Benkei as everybody took out they're pointers.

"I have 22 500 points." Replied Hikaru.

"Ha! I have 25 000 points." Said Benkei as he showed his points.

"I have 32 000 points!" declared Kenta which made Benkei caught in surprise.

"I have 35 000." Hyouma said.

"Nothing much, but I have 37 000 points." Said Phicra out loud.

"Heh! Bet ya Phicra, I have 40 000 points." Taunt Hoshiko which made Phicra depressed.

"No, way." She said.

"What about you Ginga?" they all asked.

"Oh, um…. I have 47 000 points."

"Wow, you're almost there to get 50 000 points, then." Said Hikaru.

"Looks like the first person to get to the Battle Bladers is Ginga, alright."

Benkei starts to make an excuse to let Ginga sit out of the tournament, but Ginga declined saying he wanted to enter. Then, they all start talking again until Hoshiko and Phicra spotted a helicopter landing near the stadium.

**Near the Stadium**

Tsubasa, Yu, Takeshi, Teito and Keiko got out of the Helicopter.

"Yahoo! We're here!" Yuu and Teito shout happily jumping up and down.

"Hey, Tsubasa we can't wait who will we battle against." Keiko said as she was pump up for the tournament.

"Don't forget what we're here for." Said Takeshi as he glared at the three bladers.

"Aw….. you're no fun." The twin said as they sulked.

_Flashback_

_The office door opened with Yuu and Teito running in followed by Takeshi, Keiko and another new member, Tsubasa._

_"Ah. You're here, good. I have a mission for the five of you. You are to go to this tournament that is giving out 10000 points to the winner. That's enough to drag any bladers there, so if you see any bladers with potential, bring them to the Dark Nebula" Doji stated as all them nodded._

_Flasback Ends_

"We're gonna leave the weak ones to you." Said Teito as they all entered the stadium.

**Back At The Group**

The team, Ginga, Hoshiko, Kenta and Benkei went to look for Kyouya but to stumble upon a fortune-teller and a blader name Ryoutaro. Two bladers showed up thanking him for giving them advice, that surprises everybody.

"Sound like he's pretty good at this. Should we ask about our fortune too?" Ginga ask.

"No, thanks. I'd rather have life surprised me." Hoshiko said but Kenta and Benkei agreed to Ginga.

"Heh, if you guys need his help,then, you'll be in serious trouble." Said a voice.

"Hey, it's Kyouya!" they all say happily as they turn around to see him.

"Kyoya!" Benkei shuot as he rushed over to give Kyoya a hug. But Kyoya put his hand out to stop him.

"Get a grip"

"Hey keep it down behind there." Said a blader.

"Whoops, sorry." Said Kenta nervously.

"Why don't you shut up yourself?" Hoshiko ask angrily. She was not in the mood to be given orders around. Not now, because she was on her guard to see if her leader was stalking her again.

Ryoutaro jump up and pointed at Ginga. "You, there! I know you are Ginga."

"Ah! You know who I am?"

"Of course. You are the famous user of Pegasus. There are no other one that does not know you. And Ginga, I see that your friend Kyouya is at your side." He explained.

"So what? I'll battle you."

"Wait. Don't do it!" said Kenta worriedly.

"Here, I go." Kyouya said as he readied his bey and launcher.

"Oh, yeah? Out of my way." Said a blader as he push Kyouya and Hoshiko away.

"Hey, watch it." Said Kyouya angrily, who had bump into Ginga along the process. Hoshiko just glared at the person.

" What you told me was wrong. I lost big time! As pay back, I'll take your points" said the person angrily as he took out his bey and launcher.

Ryoutaru jump over the crowd and land. He readied his bey and launcher.

"Let it Rip!" both blader shout as the rip their beys. The battle was over in just less than one minute, the blader's bey was flung away by an invisible force.

"I'll be back!" he said as he ran away.

"Oh, well. We better get going. " Hoshiko said as she left quickly, hopefully to avenge her pride or find Phicra.

**At The Tournament**

"Okay, folks. Welcome to the tournament where we hope to see some great action today by some talented bladers who will fight against each other to get 10 000 point. Let us begin our first match let us introduce…." Blader DJ said as the gang watched him on the monitor. The platform rose revealing Ginga on the side of his dish.

"I've been excited to battle since I got here. Let's get started!" Ginga said excitedly.

"First of, here is the person who got the most highest points is Ginga!" said Blader DJ as the crowd cheered. "And his opponent who has claimed to be a magician, using Thermal Pisces, Ryoutaru!" he continued as Ryoutaro rose from the platform.

"Ah!" said everybody, shock to see Ryutaro facing off with Ginga in the first round.

"It's you!"

"Okay! Let's begin!" announce th DJ.

"3,2,1!" the crowd join in.

"Let it Rip!" said they said as they launch their bey into the stadium.

"Go Pegasus! Send 'em flying!" shout Ginga as Pegasus charge towards Pisces. As Pegasus was about to hit Pisces, it disappeared. That caught everyone attention.

"I'm just getting warm up." Said Ginga as Pegasus charges towards Pisces again, but this time Ryoutaro uses his special move.

"No way!" said Kenta.

"Unbelievable! Pegasus went flying even though it wasn't being touch!" cried Blader DJ in the mic.

"I won't fall for that trick!" said Ginga.

"Then, try this!" said Ryoutaru as he does another move, instead of making Pegasus fly again, it floats.

"Woah, incredible." Said Phicra.

"How can you make a bey float?" Kenta ask as Madoka pulled out her laptop.

"Now accept your fate, Ginga!" shout Ryoutaro as he does a special move called Distortion Drive.

**In the stand**

"What's going on?" Kenta asked.

"It seems Ginga is confuse." Hekari answered his question.

"Oh great, I have a headache." Whined Hoshiko as she held her head.

"Look at this. Pisces is shaking." Madoka said as she showed everyone an analysis of Pisces in her laptop.

"I notice Ginga began acting strangely as Pisces began shaking." Hyouma said.

Pegasus kept on attacking Pisces but for an unknown reason it kept on missing by a force. "What's going on? Pegasus is unable to attack Pisces, it's seem that Pegasus is swirling on its own." Said Blader DJ as the crowd grew intense.

"With all this fortune-telling and magic, this is even called a fight."Kenta whined as Madoka kept on typing.

"There's no such thing as magic, Kenta." Stated Kyouya, a little annoyed.

"But his bey can float in the air." Protest Benkei as he pointed at the stadium.

"Silly little Lion, there is magic but you don't see it in the right place. And that wasn't magic is just air." Explained Hoshiko boredly, due to her headache.

"What did you say, brownie?"

"But there has to be reason. After all, planes can go through the sky, you know?" she said, as if she doesn't hear both bladers' bickering.

"To be really honest Madoka, I never really understood that either…." Said Benkei.

"Planes have a design that have the power of flight and such. On they're aero dynamic." Explain Phicra though nobody still understand until Madoka had an idea and type something on her laptop.

"It's the fusion wheel. It acts as wings of a plane, it can change the flow of the air around it." She explained.

"So that how it floats." Said Kenta surprised as he finally understand what's going on.

"So it wasn't magic after all." Benkei said in relief.

"Of course not, it was science. It also explain why Pegasus could not attack Pisces. It's the same as Leone. Pisces changes the flow of the air. Thus, it creates an invisible wall around it." Explain Kyouya.

" I get it, now." Said Hoshiko bluntly.

"But still, why does Ginga seems somuch in pain? Is there something to do with the air to?" asked Kenta worriedly as they all look at Ginga.

"Yeah, probably. There must be a change of air pressure around it." Answered Hyouma.

"What? Air Pressure?" all of them said in unison.

"Yeah. Think about it if you climb somewhere high, like a mountain, you're ears rings in your head causing it to hurt. Am I, right?" he said.

'_It looks like Ginga is going to lose. Well ,that isn't new. Looks like my brother is not going to be a threat to the Dark Nebula leaving us to be a threat._' Thought Hoshiko with a sigh.

**In the stadium**

"I'm not and never will going to give in, Pegasus is still spinning." Shout Ginga as Hoshiko snap out in dazed.

"Go Pegasus!" he shout as Pegasus starts charging towards Pisces again.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Ryoutaru panickly.

" You say it's my fate to be defeated. Then, I'll changed it. Pegasus, full power!" he said as Pegasus starts circling around Pisces.

"This is amazing! Pegasus is fired up!" announces Blader DJ energectically as the crowd cheered.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Hoshiko to Phicra.

"Is heat from friction. By spinning faster, then, it's possible Pegasus created an incredibally high heat." Explain Phicra. A light beam out of the stadium, catching both of their attention. With one strong blow, Pisces went out flying. Ryoutaro looked in shock at his fallen bey.

"What an incredible match that was! Pegasus crushes Pisces and wins the first round!" shouted Blader DJ as the crowd cheered even louder than before.

"All, right!"

"He did it!"

"Ginga won, you guys!"

"But how did he win this one?" asked Hikaru as she was still confuse.

"Somehow Pegasus created a Vaacum for a split second." Explain Madoka.

The crowd cheered wildly at Ginga's victor. Hoshiko did nothing but smile at her brother, thinking that she should stick around with his friends more than doing her mission.

**Elsewhere….**

A figure chuckles beneath the shadow.

"So, that's number 48, Hoshiko Hagane?" the figured said as it laugh lowly, and start walking away.

'_Watch out because, your worst nightmare is finally here. I'll put an end of your existence.'_


	11. Battle!

Ginga was walking down the hall to meet his friends after winning his previous battle, but it seems all his friends came by to him.

"Oh, there's he is!" said Phicra.

"Hey, you guys. I pulled of another win."

"What do you mean 'pulled of'? You were awesome Ginga!" said Kenta happily.

"By creating a vaacum you fooled your opponent and came back to win!" explain Madoka to Ginga.

"What vaacum? What do you mean vacuum?" he asked confusedly.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?' You know when you cut through the air with high speed spinning, that? What I mean, you didn't released?" Madoka asked as they all look surprise.

"It's useless when Ginga battle he just wing it without knowing what he did…" Hoshiko said as she slaps her forehead.

"Man, you were so focus in the battle you that your move accidently produce the vaacum." Hyouma stated.

"Is that what I did?" Ginga asked as he sheepishly smiled at his friends.

"Yeah." Said Phicra as they all laugh

**In the Stadium**

The platforms rose with Kyoya and Hikaru on opposite ends of the bey dish. The crowd went wild for the two talented bladers.

"Ok, Kyoya. It's time to settle our score from the Survival battle right about now" Hikaru said with determination.

"So you're prepared to lose are you?" Kyoya smirked as he prepared his bey and launcher.

"Defeat isn't in my plans!" Hikaru shout as she prepared her bey and launcher.

**Elsewhere**

Two bladers, who looked like twins watch the battle in the shadows.

"Heh, payback time has finally arrived." He said.

"That's right and it seems that Yuu and Tsubasa are taking part in the battle as well. Perfect timing." Said his other twin.

"Yes, a chance for us to prove our strength." He said as they walk out of the shadows.

" I can't wait. Let's go." He said to his twins as he nodded and turn around but to meet another pair of twins.

"Who's the traitors? Say our name!" they sang in a melody as they smile darkly at them.

"Dan, Reiki. I don't think you can survive in your battle." Said Teito as he laugh.

"Yes. Even though, you have an advantages, you also have disadvantages." Said Keiko as she smiled.

Dan and Reiki did nothing but ignore the twins words and kept on walking.

**Back at the stadium**

"Ok, here we go. 3, 2, 1" Blader DJ said as the crowd joins in.

"Let it Rip!" Kyoya and Hikaru shouted as they both launched their beys into the bey dish as the crowd still went wild.

**In the Hallways**

Ginga and the others were running through the hallways to catch Kyoya and Hikaru's match. But while they were running, Benkei ran into someone else.

"Sorry kid" he said. The boy rubbed his head.

"Ow, that really hurt, Ben-Ben" the boy was revealed to be Yuu much to everyone's surprise.

"Yuu?" saod Kenta.

"Oh, Kenchi, Ginga and Hoshi-nee. Hey guys, how are you doing?" He said as he got up.

"It's you, what are you here?" Ginga question.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're here to participate in this tournament, right Tsubasa?" said Yuu as he look behind him to see Tsubasa walking behind him.

"Tsubasa?" Ginga said in confusion. Tsubasa glared at Ginga, much to Hoshiko's surprised that everyone else didn't notice it.

"Oh, I see. You're here to Tsubasa. But… what are you doing here with you then?" Ginga asked.

"He is an official member of the Dark Nebula" Yuu said. Everyone looked at him in shock "Well, basically one day he came to our headquarters one day and said 'Let me join' Honestly, what's Doji thinking?" said a voice behind both of the Dark Nebula member, revealing Takeshi.

"What, but why?" Ginga asked in shock.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Ginga" Tsubasa spoke with no emotion in his voice. He walked away from the others. Ginga felt angered by this.

"Why would a talented blader such as yourself Tsubasa need to go over to a group like the Dark Nebula?" Ginga asked as Tsubasa continued to walk away "Answer me!" Tsubasa stopped without looking back.

"We're going Yu" Tsubasa said, more like an order. Yuu felt offended.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me" Yuu said. Tsubasa then started to walk away leaving Yuu behind "Hey!" Yuu said as he tried to catch up to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa…" said Ginga as he watched Tsubasa and Yuu walk away, leaving Takeshi alone with the group.

"You know Phicra, Hoshiko. Now it's a good time to leave that Organization." He smiled evilly as he held out his hand.

"No! We're not goin to join the Dark Nebula!" Phicra said, angrily and Hoshiko agreed to her.

"Ceh, then, this is the final we're going to speak as comrade. Now we're enemies." He said and left quickly.

**Back at the stadium**

"Go Aquario" shout Hikaru.

"Smash it good Leone"

"While Leone and Aquario battle it out, other matches are now in progress. In our next match in stadium B with Dark Bull ready to is Benkei!" Benkei appeared in front of the bey dish next to Kyoya and Hikaru's battle.

"And his opponent, with Earth Eagle eady to fly is Tsubasa " Blader DJ announced as Tsubasa appeared on the opposite platform to Benkei.

"Anybody from Dark Nebula will be crushed in no time by my and my Dark Bull" Benkei said as a smirk appeared on Tsubasa's face.

"We'll see about that" he said.

"In Stadium C, it is the child with unpredictable strength, Yuu versus the blader with air of mystery, Phicra" Blader DJ shout.

"Aw, I got stuck with the boring. The others are so lucky. I wish I was battling Ben-Ben or Kenchi. I wanted to battle with them!" Yuu whine with his hands behind his head, causing Phicra to feel insulted.

"What did you say? You'll regret those words, kid!" said Phicra as she rediad her bey and launcher but Yuu took no notice.

**In the stands…**

"So Tsubasa and Yu are here as well, but why?" asked Madoka.

**Back to the stadium…**

"Over in Stadium D is Kenta and his Flame Saggitario, he is facing two who control one bey. Two bladers, Dan and Reki. Let's see what they can do." Said Blader DJ as Kenta and the twins appeared on opposite sides of their bey dish as the crowd cheered for them.

"Two of you, that control one?" said Kenta.

**In the stands**

"Ah! I've seen those two before guys." Said Ginga as he lean forward.

"Huh? Where?" Hoshiko asked as she looked at her brother.

"They're from Dark Nebula!"

**Back at the stadium**

"You haven't have the chance kid." Said Dan as Reiki readied his bey and launcher.

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you." Said Kenta as he did the same.

"3, 2, 1"

"Let it Rip!" Kenta and Reiki shouted as they launched their beys into the dish.

"Go, Saggitario!" said Kenta as Saggitario charge towards Gemois.

"Gemois!"

**In the stands**

"Evil Gemios, it's seems to be a stamina type just like Saggitario is. But what's with the shape of the fusion wheel?" Madoka said as she show an analysis of Gemios.

**In stadium D**

'Yup, the opponent is a stamina type to.' Thought Kenta.

"Go Saggitario, Flame claw!"

"Gemios, special move blaze wall." Dan said as a fire barrier forms around it.

"It ain't over. Saggitario full speed ahead!" Kenta shout as his bey collided with Gemios, but suddenly Saggitario was flung by Gemios' attack.

**In the stands**

"Now it turns into an attack type?" said Ginga in confusion.

"Oh no! Gemios contain both stamina and attack this out. Once the usual stamina type performance tip, receive an attack, it changes into an attack type and chases after the opponent. And there's a fusion wheel with upper and lower parts. " explain Madoka.

**In stadium D**

"We told you, you're no match with us." They both said.

"Grrr…."

**In Stadium A**

" Aquario!" shout Hikaru

"Go Leone!"

**In Stadium B**

"Try to handle this one" Benkei shout as Bull attacked Eagle.

"Hm" Tsubasa smirked.

**In Stadium C**

"There, Go Phoenix" said Phicra.

Yuu just sigh as he let Phoenix attack Libra.

**In Stadium D**

"In Sagtiarrio and Gemios' match, Sagitarrio seems to be in a sticky situation" Blader DJ shouted.

"Ha, ha. What's wrong a little afraid to make a move?" Reiki joked.

"Sagitarrio!" Kenta shout as Saggitario move out of Gemios' way.

"Try to run? Well, I won't let you." Said Reiki.

"No, wait. If they pulled back we do to." Explained Dan.

**In Stadium B**

"Kenta" Benkei shouted looking over to Kenta.

"Why don't you focus on your own match" Tsubasa said, catching Benkei's attention.

"You're right. Bull, Uppercut" Benkei said as Bull charged towards Eagle.

"Eagle, Metal Wing Smash" ordered Tsubas as Eagle launched into the sky and landed on top of Bull stopping it's spin.

"There's goes Bull, now you can clearly see that the winner is Tsubasa and his Earth Eagle" Blader DJ shouted.

" It was over before I knew it" Benkei angrily said to himself as he dropped to his knee.

"If you're a blader, you can't take your eyes of the stadium until the battle is over." Tsubasa spoke catching his blade in his hand before walking away.

"I can't believe I lost" Benkei said pounding his fist into the ground.

**In Stadium C**

"Too bad. It's already over for Ben-Ben." Yuu said.

"No, Pheonix" shout Phicra as her bey was thrown out of the stadium by Libra.

"What, when I was paying attention to Bull and Eagle's battle. There's already a battle that has suddenly reach it's end. I can't believed this." Blader DJ announced.

"Sooo boring. It wasn't any fun at all. That wasn't much fun. Everyone else got better battles." Sigh Yuu and looked over to Hikaru's and Kyouya's match.

**In Stadium B**

Saggitario is circling around Gemios as Kenta think of a strategy.

"Still not yet? The opponent is already so weak let's finish this come on!" shouted Reiki at Dan.

"We can't do that. Once he make a move we'll just keep on waiting."

The two starts bickering until Kenta saw an opening.

"Alright, go, go, go, Saggitario!" said Kenta as Saggitario charge towards Gemios but to fail, as Gemios use a move called Down Burn. There was an explosion as smoke filled in the stadium.

"Saggitario!"

Luckily, Saggitario was able to withstand Gemios' attack.

**In Stadium A**

"Over in Leone and Aquario's match, the two are at a stale mead," Blader DJ shouted as Kyoya and Hikaru continued their battle.

"We're not getting anywhere like this. How about we settle this with one final attack, okay Kyoya?" Hikaru said.

"You read my mind, Hikaru" he said as he smirked.

"Here I come. Aquario, Infinite Assault"she said. A huge wave appeared as Aquario multiplied into illusions.

"Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast" Leone formed three huge tornados that sucked up all of Aquario's illusions, but the real one was nowhere to be seen which surprised Kyoya.

"Huh, they were all illusions?"

"The real one is there" Hikaru pointed as Aquario appeared right behind Leone as it nudged it all the way to the end of the bey dish."Got you now"

"Huh, that's what you think. Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall" Leone formed a huge tornado right in front of Aquario which sucked it into the air.

"Aquario!" Hikaru shout as Aquario hit the ground beside her.

"And the winner of this long battle is Kyoya and his Rock Leone" Blader DJ shouted. The crowd started to cheer loudly.

"I lost this, but I…" said Hikaru as she picked up her fallen bey.

"You gave me quite a challenge," Kyoya said holding his bey. Hikaru looked at him surprised, then smiled.

**In Stadium D**

"Come on Kenta. You can do this! Win this on for the both of us!" Benkei said form the other side of the stadium.

"Even if you say that…. They're two in one. Gemios hold the power of flame and ice." Kenta said as he look at them. ' _It's no use._' thought Kenta as he was ready to give up.

"Keep it together here, Kenta!" Ginga shout from the stands.

"Who cares if you have to opponents Kenta. You're not alone either!" said Madoka.

"Belive in yourself and your partner with you."

"You can do it, Saggitario. Let's finish this!" said Kenta as he found new determination by his friends.

"What is he doing? He should've had stop spinning by now."

"He shouldn't have been completely stop spinning by our special move, dear brother. This is because of somebody who didn't pay attention. So our special move was a minute late because of you" explain Dan angrily.

"What? Are you saying it is all my fault?" question Reiki angrily.

"Do you see anybody else here I can blame?" he asked. Both of them starts bickering again.

"Oh wow, after making it so far will brothers' bad blood will cut this battle short?" asked Blader DJ

**Elsewhere**

Up at the stadium, two figures stood ther while watching the twins battle. Snickering to them, Teito and Keiko knew what the results will be.

**Back At the stadium**

"Wait, Reiki."

"I'm not listening. Gemios down burn." Gemios attack Saggitario again. This time, everyone thinks its over.

"Looks like, I'm done." Said Reiki, satisfied by his worked.

"Not exactly! You two are definitely strong but with all that sibling quarreling going on, there's one thing for sure. There's no way I would lose!" said Kenta determinately.

"Go, go, go Sagitarrio. Flame Claw!" Sagitarrio formed a huge blaze of fire around itself as it attack Gemios. The was battle finished, when Gemois stop spinning, while Sagitarrio was still spinning in the center of the dish.

"What a battle! The final winner is…Kenta and his Flame Sagitarrio" Blader DJ shouted. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Alright, I won it." Kenta said.

"He did it" Madoka shouted standing up as Ginga did the same.

"That's awesome Kenta" Ginga shouted excitingly.

"Sagitarrio and I won" said Kenta happily grabbing his bey.

"Kenta." Both the blader said, which made Kenta turn attention to them.

"We may have lost today but next time it won't end like this. Remember that!" they said as the left.

"Kenta! "said Ginga as the group ran up to them as Kyoya and Hikaru looked at them from a distance.

"Kenta, that was an awesome match" said Ginga. Benkei picked up Kenta.

"That was a brilliant fight back there." Said Phicra with a smile.

"Awsome match." Said Hoshiko.

"Congratulations, Kenchi" Yuu said as he clapped for Kenta but then he realized that Tsubasa was missing.

Tsubasa looked over them from the top of the stadium with a small smile.


	12. Hydra Vs Gemini

"Ok, folks. Now our third match in Stadium A we have the Fury Hydra, Hoshiko Hagane against Keiko Kroise and her Melody Gemini. Get ready for an exciting battle between these two bladers" shouted Blader DJ as the crowd cheered.

**In the waiting room**

Hoshiko watched in anticipation at the monitor as she sees who's she facing. "Wow, I wouldn't have imagine I will be facing the other twin. I'll have to watch myself if I face her". The door opened to reveal her brother and the others.

"Hey, you're facing her, right?" Ginga said as Hoshiko smirked.

"Well, I didn't expect to this." She said.

"Well, we're here to wish you good luck." Said Madoka.

"Remember." Ginga said quietly as everybody left.

As the door closes, Hoshiko closed her eyes and sighs. "How am I supposed to defeat the twin if I can't even defeat the other one." Hoshiko said outloud.

_And Ginga._

_**Flashback**_

_"Now, you're getting serious!" he said as he gets more exciting. Moments later Teito look at a person in a dark corner._

_"Hmph." He frown as he looked at her._

_"Sorry but I'm in a hurry. Go, Gemini!"_

_**Flashback Ends**_

'_Back then, he wasn't battling all out. He knew I have no chance to win against him.'_ She thought as she sigh heavily.

"What's wrong? Scared." Mocked a voice. Hoshiko was surprised as she quickly opened her eyes, to see a familiar green hair. She smiled sheepishly.

"Err….How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear you to say, that you can't defeat your opponent." Kyouya said as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Little Lion. You're ruining my concentration." She said bluntly as she stands up. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal the twins.

"What are you doing here?" Hoshiko said angrily.

"We've come…" Teito started.

"To wish you good luck." His twin finish the sentence as both of them smile.

Hoshiko quickly slid past the twins angrily, as she heard them sang,

"_The first Blader, was a number 44,_

_Courageously she held her trusty bey,_

_Never hesitating to destroy within her way_

_Leaving trail of destruction all throughout the land…"_

**In stadium**

Hoshiko and Keiko appeared on their platforms opposite each other with the bey dish in the middle.

"Ok"

" 3"

" 2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" shouted both of the bladers as they launched their beys into the bey dish. Hydra stormed towards Gemini and with one hit, it started to wobble. Hoshiko looked on in shock, as did the crowd cheered.

"It seems that Gemini is going for a sleep out at this state." Said Blader DJ.

'_What the, is she for real? I better not let my guard down.'_ Hoshiko thought as she looked at the smiling Keiko. "Go Hydra, hit 'em good!" she said as both bey clashed.

"Gemini!" said Keiko as her bey retreated from Hydra's attack.

"Trying to run? I don't think so. Strike, Hydra." Commanded Hoshiko as Hydra clashed into Gemini.

"Oh, no!" gasped Keiko as she looked terrified at her bey, which makes Hoshiko smirked.

"Just Kidding~" she said as she smiled darkly. Gemni regained it's balanced and starts bashing to Hydra.

"No, Hydra get away."

"I won't let you off easily." She said as Gemini launch itself into the air while Hoshiko looked up.

' _Ah, what now? Wait, I think I've seen this before…'_ thought Hoshiko as a memory played in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_1"_

"_Let it rip!" said Hoshiko and Ginga as the launch their beys onto the ground._

"_Strike, Hydra."_

"_Go now Pegasus!" Ginga said as Pegasus launch itself into the air. Hoshiko look up._

"_Special move: Pegasus Star blast attack!" he shouted as Pegasus make an impact with Hydra._

**Flashback End**

"Gemini, Unversed!" Keiko said.

Gemini went straight down to Hydra. Hoshiko clench her hand as she look at Hydra.

"Okay, Go Hydra!" she yelled as Hydra leapt throough the air.

'_This will stop it's rotation for sure.'_ She thought.

"Special move: Reversed!" she yelled.

Both beys clash to each other as an explosion occurred. Both the bladers take a step backward as the covered block their eyes from the smoke. As the smoke cleared, one bey was left spinning.

"And the winner is… Hoshiko Hagane and Hydra. What a battle, as expected from Ginga's sibling!" Blader DJ shoted as the crowd cheered.

"You did it!" Ginga shouted from the stands. Hoshiko smiled as she grab her bey. Keiko did the same but smiled darkly as she looked at her twin who was behind the shadows.

**Somewhere Else**

"Hoshiko seems to be strong. Perfect for my fight. Isn't that right?" The mysterious person said as she looked at the masked person.

" Yes. But it seem that she might defeat you even though, your stronger than her." He said and left. The person glared at him and left also.


	13. Battle Royal

**Okay, starting tomorrow and onwards I might not be able to update my Story due to school. But I'll try my best to find some time to do it. Sorry. Anyway onward with the story!**

**I do not own Metal fight beyblade, besides the B.A.N. Organization and the OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hallways <strong>

"Well, it's almost time, Hoshi. It kind of feels like I'm the one competiting. I'm so excited!" Phicra said excitingly, then looked at Hohiko who was looking at the floor "What's wrong?"

"The competitors are all really strong" Hoshiko quietly said. She turn to Hoshiko.

"So what? Don't tell me you're starting to second guess yourself" she said, accusingly.

"No, it's not that. I'm a lucky person" Phicra looked confused "Battling with people like my brother and Kyouya in such a big tournament, I never thought I would..." she said and smiled.

"But you did. Hoshi, you've come all this way and won by using your own strength. So hold your head up high" she said.

"Thanks, Phicra but…" Hoshiko said as she looks down again.

"Hey, Hoshi-nee, Phicra" the twin shouted as they ran up to the two girls.

"Teito? Keiko?" said Phicra confusedly.

"You've gotten stronger, eh Hoshi-nee? Defeating my sister." Teito said as he ran over to Hoshiko and patted her. "I hope we get to battle again" Teito smiled at Hoshiko who looked down.

"Uh, yeah. I hope so to." The twin shook their heads with disappointment.

"Nu-uh that's not the way, the first blader would do." Said Teito as Keiko pushed Hoshiko's cheek, forming a smile.

"That's how it is!" she said gleefully and then, the twins turn to Phicra.

"On the other hand, I was quite disappointed that Phicra didn't make it" said Keiko which annoyed Phicra.

"Hey" she shouted as Teito placed a hand behind his head.

"Inside voices please Phicra. Well, see ya later you guys" they giggled as they were about ran.

"Wait!" said Hoshiko to the twins.

"Yes, what is it? We're in a hurry." Keiko said annoyed.

"What do you mean by that song you guys sang?" she asked which made Phicra's eyes widened.

"Se-cr-et." They said and ran away through the hallway.

"I can't figure those two out. They're with the Dark Nebula, but so bouncy and happy around us. Know what I mean, Hoshi?" Phicra said as she looked at her.

"Yeah"

**Later on, in the waiting room**

"_**Well, everyone. It is time for our next round where I have received a notice. Today's finale challenge match will be a royal battle style match!"**_

Everyone looked surprised by the news.

'_Battle Royal?_' Hoshiko thought as she look.

"That happen so fast." Said Hyoma.

"It's obvious that this is from someone who can change the rules of this tournament" said Kyouya.

"Doji!" shouted Kenta.

"So what is he up to this time?" Hyoma asked.

"Who cares? We just have to focused on wining. " Ginga said, smiling as everyone looked at him.

"Even it some plan created by Dark Nebula, if I get to battle with all the great bladers, I don't care. A one-on-one or a tag-team battle or even a royal battle, in the end I'm gonna win!" he said Determinately.

"Well, you're mistaken about one thing Ginga. The guy that's going to win this is me" Kyouya saidglaring at Ginga.

"Kyoya?" Ginga asked looking at Kyouya.

"No, it's going to be me." Hoshiko said, smirking towards them.

"You got to beat me first" Kenta spoke walking up to Ginga.

"Kenta?" said Ginga.

"And let's not forget, just how many times I have beaten you in the past" said Hyoma.

"Hyoma?"

Everyone gave glares towards each other. Ginga smiled.

"Alright, now you're talking" said Ginga

**In the Stadium**

"Its time for the battle royal. The last bey in the stadium wins and will receive 10 000 beypoints" Blader DJ shouted as everyone took their positions. Hyoma and Kenta on one side with Kyoya and Teito opposite them. Ginga and Hoshiko opposite Tsubasa and Yu.

"Ok, here we go, 3, 2, 1" Blader DJ shouted as everyone in the crowd joined in.

"Let it.." Ginga shouted

"Rip!" shouted Yuu launching his bey.

"Rip" shouted Hoshiko launching her bey.

"Rip!" shouted Kenta launching his bey.

"Rip" shouted Hyouma launching his bey.

"Rip!" shouted Teito launching his bey.

"Rip" shouted Tsubasa launching his bey.

"Rip!" shouted Kyouya launching his bey.

"Rip" shouted Ginga launching his bey. All eight beys collided together in the air as they all fell into the dish.

"Go Eagle!"

"Pegasus!"

"Pegasus' first opponent is Eagle" Blader DJ shouted as Eagle chased after Pegasus until Libra stormed in between the two blades "Whoa, Libra cuts in between them. Unbelievable" Blader DJ shouted.

"Hey, watch it. No cutting in line. I won't hand over Ginga" Yuu said towards Tsubasa. Pegasus and Libra clashed together until Eagle rammed in.

"Well, then I will have to take him from you" Tsubasa smirked looking at Yuu.

"Don't get in my way!" Yuu shouted at Tsubasa.

"Ginga is all mine now" Tsubasa spoke as Yuu let out a gasp.

"It sounded do wrong." Hoshiko said to Ginga, which made him confused.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Huh?" said Tsubasa and Yuu as three tornados formed from Leone as it knocked all three blades away.

"Whoa, there's the first special move in the battle royal. If you don't keep an eye on your bey,you won't know who's spinning in your way!" Blader DJ announced.

"Ha,ha. I'm safe" Yuu laughed.

"I was too careless" said Tsubasa.

"Have you figured it out yet or what?" asked Kyoya.

"Huh?" said Tsubasa and Yuu as Kyoya pointed at them.

"Let me spell it out for you. Ginga isn't your only opponent. Go, Leone."he said as his bey rushed towards Eagle.

"With a quick turn, Eagle dodges Leone's attack" shouted Blader DJ.

"Ginga!" Kyoya shouted towards Ginga signalling him to strike.

"Ok, Pegasus" Pegasus rushed towards Eagle "You're mine" Ginga smirked as Tsubasa growled.

"Check it out, Pegasus is attacking Eagle fiercely." Blader DJ shouted.

"La,la,la,la,la. You almost lost." Yuu taunted as Tsubasa growled.

"Time to join the party Kenta" Hyoma said towards Kenta who looked up at him.

"Yeah. Sagitarrio!" Kenta shouted as Sagitarrio along with Aries attacked Libra.

"Now it's Aries and Sagitarrio teaming up against Libra" Blader DJ shouted.

"Right, now it's my turn. Hydra!" she said as Hydra charged towards Gemini.

"Oh, I see. That's how it is huh? Gemini, go!" Teito shouted as Gemini and Hydra clashed with each other.

"Nice try, guys. But I won't lose." Said Yuu as Libra doged their attacks and attack them but missed.

"Right now!" shouted Hyouma.

"Go!" Both beys attack Libra, sending it into the air.

"Oh, not bad. This is getting to be fun" Yuu said, smiling.

"Hey, kid. How about we team up to get rid of the weaker beys" Tsubasa said as he lowering himself to Yuu's level.

"Oh, you mean the silly beys that aren't Pegasus"

"Yeah" he said, nodded.

"Not a bad idea. I'll go along with it" Yuu smiled.

"Great, but a simple yes would have saved time" Tsubasa said.

"Great, I'll take Kenchi" said Yuu looking on at the battle. Tsubasa smiled.

"Now it's Libra and Sagitarrio battling on one side of the dish." Blader DJ shouted.

"Oh, as tough as ever." Said Kenta as he saw Yuu smiling and waving at him. _'It's just so weird. Yuu seems to be such a nice guy, but he's a member of the Dark Nebula'_ Kenta thought to himself.

"Ok, looking good Libra" Libra rammed towards Sagitarrio as it easily pushed Sagitarrio around.

"Not good, I think Kenta's going too easy on that guy" Benkei shouted from the stands.

"Hey, Kenchi. Wake up, you're not even trying out there. This is boring" said Yuu sounding bored.

"So,I'll put and end to it. How about that?" he said as Libra launched its special move revealing a large beam of green light.

"Sagitarrio!"

"Get out Kenta!" shout Benkei from the stands.

"Bye bye Kenchi" Yuu smiled waving at Kenta, as Sagitarrio was about to lose until Leone cut Libra off and Hydra attack.

"Kyoya? Hoshiko?"said Kenta looking at them.

"If you're not going to fight, go home. You're just staring off into space instead of battling" Kyoya said towards Kenta.

'_He's right. I've worked hard to get here and I need to focus on the battle now'_ Kenta thought as he looked at Sagitarrio. "Go Sagitarrio!" Sagitarrio launched itself regaining its balance. Meanwhile, Eagle and Pegasus were currently fighting.

"Hydra!" Hydra rammed at Libra endlessly until Gemini and Leone hit Hydra. Hoshiko growled as she looked at them.

"I'm taking over here." Said Kyouya.

"And you're going down!" said Teito.

"Gemini and Hydra seem to be going at it with neither side giving up" shout Blader DJ.

"Special move: Gemini, Fate-!" Hoshiko cut him off.

"Not so fast!" she shout.

"Go Eagle" said Tsubasa as Eagle then made a sharp turn attacking Aries surprising Ginga and Hyoma.

"So now I'm his target, then?" Hyoma questioned as the two beys clashed.

"Whoa, look out. It's Eagle and Aries. The ultimate defense type battle" Blader DJ shouted.

"Hurry up and lose already" Tsubasa shouted.

"I'm also from Koma Village. I won't lose that easily." Hyoma smirked as Aries launched Eagle into the air. A smirked formed on the face of Tsubasa.

"Ha, just what I wanted. His eternal spin track can't block above. Eagle, Metal Wing Smash" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle hit Aries from above knocking it out of the dish. Hyoma was shocked at his defeat.

"And the first elimination is Hyoma" Blader DJ shouted.

"I can't believe it." Hyoma growled clenching his fist.

"Ginga, you're next" Tsubasa shouted pointing at Ginga who gave out a growl.

"One down and seven to go." Said Blader DJ.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" shouted Kyouya as Leone formed three tornados again.

"Hehehe, That sure make a lot of noise," said Yuu as it miss Libra but Gemini was caught in it.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Sagitario, Flame Claw!" said Kenta, making Yuu caught-off guard.

"It's not past my bed time yet!" said Yuu smiling.

"What, Pegasus and Eagle are fighting without asking me to play. No fair" Yuu shouted as he saw Pegasus and Eagle fighting. Libra stormed away from Leone and Sagitarrio.

"Wait, this fight isn't over Yuu" Kyouya shouted as Leone and Sagitarrio charged towards Libra.

"Don't get in my way. Libra, Sonic Wave" yelled Yuu as Libra left a trail of sand slowing down Sagitarrio and Leone. This made both the number smiled.

"Go, Hydra!" Hoshiko said as, Hydra attack Leone.

"Gemini!" Gemini rammed to Saggitario.

"Kyoya!" Benkei shouted from the stands.

"Kenta!"shout Madoka from the stands. Meanwhile, a man with spiky blonde hair was overlooking the match, He wore a silver mask and wore a long brown coat. Meanwhile, Pegasus and Eagle were still fighting until Libra interrupted the fight.

"Hey, no fair! You said we should defeat the weak ones first!" yelled Yuu angrily to Tsubasa.

"If you're going to do whatever you want, then I will too. Libra, Inferno Blast" Yuu shouted as a huge green beam appeared in the middle of the dish as all the bladers started to get sucked in.

"There it is Libra's special move." Blader DJ shouted.

"Not this move again" Ginga shouted covering his face.

"Now, Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted as his Eagle jumped into the beam of light.

"What's he doing?" said Teito.

"There wavelengths are the same, so they can counter each other allowing them to fight inside the beam" Madoka spoke observing her laptop which read their wavelengths.

"Instead of goofing around, we should have done this in the begining" said Yuu, happily.

"You and I will fight to see who will be Ginga's opponent"

"Ah!" Everyone in the stands shouted.

"Head's up" Kenta shouted covering his face.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!"shout Kyouya as a tornado began to form covering Leone along with Saggitario and Hydra who was right behind Saggitario.

"Uh, what power. How can I stop this." Ginga shouted as Pegasus struggled to stay away from the beam. Gemni however wasn't so lucky as it got caught in the beam.

"Gemini!" shouted Teito as it hit the ground next to him.

"Teito is out. Only six remain. Who will be eliminated next?"

"Go, Pegasus!" Pegasus launched around the beam with Eagle and Libra inside.

Everyone shouted as the light covered the whole stadium. When it cleared, Eagle and Libra lay in the middle of the dish no longer spinning and Pegasus stopped spinning also.

"What just happened? Everyone has stopped spinning" shouted Blader DJ in disbelief.

"Not everyone" Kyouya shouted as the tornado blew over revealing Leone as well as Hydra and Sagitarrio were still spining.

"Sagitarrio!"

"Hydra!"

"Whoa, Sagitarrio, Hydra and Leone are safe. Did Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall protect them all from that attack?" Blader DJ shouted as Kyouya looked over at both of them. '_Thanks, not!'_ Hoshiko thought to herself and frown.

"Don't get the wrong idea, guys. I wasn't trying to save you or anything" said Kyouya with a glare. "Leone!"

"No, Sagitarrio!" Kenta shouted.

"Oh, no you don't! Hydra!" Hoshiko shouted as Hydra was about to use her special move.

"Too slow!" Kyouya smirked as a tornado blew Hydra and Sagitarrio out of the dish next to their owners. The crowd erupted with cheers and clapping. "The winner is Leone. Kyouya wins" Blader DJ announce as Kyoya caught Leone in his hand and laughed in victory.


	14. The Mysterious Bladers!

**Here you go, The next chapter. Well, I was in a hurry so it might not be a good chapter. ^^"""""**

**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, but I own B.A.N. Organization and the Ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Stadium<strong>

The ceremony was underway for the crowding of points for the winner and runner-ups of the final match. Kyouya stood on the 1st place stand while Hoshiko and Kenta stood on the 2nd place stand and Ginga, Tsubasa and Yuu stood on the 3rd place stand.

"Ok, folks. Now its time to start the award ceremony. In 3rd place is Ginga, Yuu and Tsubasa who receives 1 000 points" Blader DJ announced, Ginga smirked as he saw his points rise.

"In 2nd place are the duo of Kenta and Hoshiko who receive 3000 points " Blader DJ announced. Hoshiko smirk as her points rose from 40 000 to 43 000. Kenta smiled as his point rose up.

"And the winner who will receive 10000 points is, Kyouya" The crowd erupted with cheers as Kyouya smirked as his points rose from 40500 to 50500. Hoshiko frown as she crossed her arm.

'_Awwww__. He now has enough points to enter Battle Bladers.'_Hoshiko thought to herself as she sigh.

"You did it, Kyouya" said Ginga.

"Yeah, congrats" said Kenta.

"I expect to see you guys at Battle Bladers as well. " said Kyoya. Ginga just smiled.

"It's a deal, I'll be there" Ginga spoke

"And I hope you'll battle seriously with me in Battle Bladers." Said Kyouya to Hoshiko.

"Of course. After all, I still need to defeat you for making me…" Hoshiko said and stop.

"Making you what?" asked Kenta as Ginga leaned forward, looking at her.

"Sorry guys. It's nothing" she said as she blush a little.

"Something tells me you've done something." Ginga said eyeing on both the bladers.

**Elsewhere..**

Undertaker walked through the hallway after witnessing his numbers to leave the stadium when he encountered the mysterious man with the silver mask and the brown trench coat appeared and a hooded person. The three stared at each other before walking past each other.

He looked back at the duo. _'Hmmmm. Something tells me that person is about to fight one of my numbers._' He thought as he kept looking at them.

**Outside the stadium**

Everyone went to their separates way again leaving, Ginga, Madoka, Phicra and Hoshiko. Madoka was busy explaining as Ginga paid attention at her. Hoshiko and Phicra was sitting opposite them, staring of to space until Phicra stood up.

"Phicra where are you going?" asked Madoka.

"Increasing my strength and get to Battle Bladers. See ya." she said and left. Hoshiko was shocked and sigh. Staring into space again.

"Right, Hoshi?" said Ginga looking at her.

"Huh? Uh…yeah?" she said.

"You think so to huh? Let's increase our launch power." Said Ginga determinately as he readied his new launcher.

"Say what?" she said confusedly.

**Later on,**

"Let it Rip!" Ginga yelled. Hoshiko was panting as Ginga cheered at his result. A guy came in with weird clothing and hair. The three of them sweat drop at this.

"What's with this guy?" Madoka asked to them.

"I dunno. You tell me." Said Ginga.

'_Suspicious guy.'_

"My name is Nigel uh..crabcakes. I'm a World researcher of tops." He said.

'_Definitely, suspicious.'_ Hoshiko thought and frown.

"A top researcher, huh?" Ginga said, not believing.

"Right on, here have a look at my research." He said as he opened his suitcase revealing, all kinds of tops.

"Woah, awesome." Said Ginga.

"This is an amazing collection." Madoka said as she list a few tops in the bag.

'_Don't tell me they believe him. But still… he could be the real deal. Or not.'_ Hoshiko thought as she looked at the tops confusedly. By the time she snapped out of it, the guy 'Nigel' was busy pretending to look at Pegasus in interest.

"How many points do you need left?" he asked to Ginga.

"Oh, let see. I need 2 000 points left." He said checking his points. 'Nigel' grab his pointer and scream.

"Rainbow crabs are flying over there." He yelled as he pointed at some bunch of balloons, shaped like a crab. What a coincidence.

"Where?" said Ginga.

"Oh, it's true. Bizzare." Hoshiko said in shock.

"Oh, those are balloons for battle bladers." Madoka said.

"Here you go." 'Nigel' said as he gave back Ginga's pointer and was about to leave.

"Oh, Ginga. The new launcher has a pointer function to. I'll transferred all the beypoints." She said.

"Okay, Madoka do it." Ginga said as Madoka put in the pointer into the launcher, but nothing came in.

"Huh? That's weird. It won't transfer." Madoka said and checked. She pulled out a sticker from the pointer, which made everyone looked in surprised.

"It's just a bunch of number sticking on the…" Madoka said.

"Pointer.." Hoshiko fininshed it and looked at the guy, angrily.

"It wasn't like that…wait." Ginga called out to the guy.

"Um… what was your name again?" Madoka asked suspiciously at him.

"Nigel Crabcakes." He replied nervously.

"It's you Tetsuya. What do you want with my pointer?" asked Ginga and Tetsuya took off. Ginga and both of them chased after Tetsuya. They ran until they reached a construction site where Hoshiko was stopped by a bey, that almost hit her.

"Who's there?" she asked and looked around. Her brother was gone with Madoka leaving her alone with a mysterious bey.

"If it's a fight you want. A fight you will get." She said as she readied her bey and launcher.

"Let it Rip!" she shouted. Hydra rammed into the bey but it dodge. It went spins away and Hoshiko grab her bey and followed it. She came to a stop when she saw a hooded person. She growled as the person smirked.

"Hello, Number 44." The person said, clearly a girl's.

"How do you know?" she asked readied her launcher and bey again. The girl did the same.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" Both shouted as they're beys immediately attack one another.

"Go Hydra!"

"Hit her good Lynx"

'_Lynx is a defense type and a powerful one at that. I have to wear her down first'_ Hoshiko thought to herself as she looked on "Hydra, retreat." Hoshiko shouted as it retreated from Lynx.

"Awww, is the little bey gonna run away?" she taunted as Lynx caught up. Hydra barely dodged its attack.

"Keep it up Hydra. Don't lose." Shout Hoshiko as Hydra continued to avoid Lynx. The girl only smirked.

"You might be avoiding me now but sooner or later, you'll run out of speed. Lynx." She said as her bey speed increased as it clashed with Hydra.

"No way!" Hoshiko said in disbelief as Hydra continued to get rammed by Lynx.

"Got you now. I hope you're ready for my bey." she smirked as Lynx flung Hydra to the air and moved into the center of the dish.

"What?" Hoshiko said as she became worried.

"Special Move: Lynx, Gale of Destrution." She said as Lynx produced four or five tornadoes. Hoshiko eyes widened.

"Don't tell me. It's the same as Leone's special move?" Hoshiko said, frozen in fear. The girl smirk and laugh.

"No, it isn't. This move is far more stronger." She said. There was an explosion which making Hoshiko caught off-guard.

"What the heck was that?" Hoshiko said as she saw smoke not far away form where they're battling.

"Where are you watching? The fight isn't over yet! Lynx!" she shouted as the tornadoes crashed into Hydra causing an explosion. Hoshiko and the girl stepped back to cover themselves from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, only one bey was left standing.

"I-I lost?"said Hoshiko, looking devastated.

"Not over yet!" she yelled as Lynx attacks Hydra even if it stops spinning.

"What are you doing?" question Hoshiko confusedly.

"You're not worthy of my time or being a blader!" she shouted angrily. Lynx was about to rammed into Hydra once more, when a bey hits her bey. The girl glared where the bey came from, where a person with a silver masked stands on top of a steel beam.

"That's enough." He said as he caught his bey, the girl did the same.

"Hmph. So how was the fight between you and that Hagane kid, Pheonix?" she asked to the older man.

"He lost but has a willpower to restart from scratch." He said and took off, flying. Hoshiko stared in awe and then looked at the girl again. She saw her smirked as she launch her bey to the steel beam. It snapped half as it came down towards them.

"Bye, bye." she said to she jump backwards, leaving Hoshiko.

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, Cliffhanger. So sorry! Please leave a review. ^^"""<strong>


	15. No longer a Number!

Hoshiko covers head with her hands before the steel beam hit her, though she knows that won't save her. As she was ready to feel the impact, there was a loud sound before..

_**CRASH!**_

Hoshiko coughs as she looked ahead to see a black bey spinning. She blinks a few time before she realized a hand held out in front of her. She frown as she saw Undertaker and immediately got up herself.

"What are you doing here?" she ask, glaring at him.

"Chill, Hoshi. I just save you from your impending doom." He said as he sigh. Hoshiko look at him before she realized she was flung a few meters away from him. Her right cheek felt really painfully as blood trickle down from her mouth. She wiped the blood from her mouth before getting up and scream:

"What the heck? What did you do that for?" she said as she grabbed onto his neck, trying to strangle him.

"I did that because, you are no more a Number!" he shout swiping her hands away from his neck. Hoshiko look shock before laughing at him.

"Hahaha, no way! You got to be joking right?" she said but all she heard was silence. She dropped to her knees.

~Hoshiko's POV~

_No way…. I lost to a Number? _

My mind went running, I felt like the world had gone darker. All the noise had been blocked out. I laugh and laugh. I don't know why but I just laugh. Before I knew it everything had gone black.

~UnderTaker's POV~

I heard her laughing like insane, I had to knock her out. The darkness within her is stronger than the other Numbers, it might be futile to stop that. Again I sigh, she's too stubborn to listen to what I had to say. Oh well, I'll just ask Phicra to tell her.

Now, if I were correct her brother will come in

Three….

Two…

One….

"Hoshiko!" I heard a voice, probably that's her brother. I turn to see a boy with red-flaming hair and a girl with brown hair. I smiled at him, at a friendly way but he readied his bey and launcher.

~End POV~

Ginga came in to save his sister only to see a cloaked man smiling menacingly to him. Next to him was Hoshiko. He readied his bey and launcher.

"Step away from her!" he yelled, but Undertaker just smiled and walk away. At this point Ginga and Madoka was confused.

**Later on….**

Hoshiko regain consciousness. She opens eyes and sits up but noticed her brother on the side of her bed. He was busy packing his stuff that he didn't realize she was staring at him. Hoshiko took a deep breath and….

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

Ginga leapt up in the air as he drop some of his things.

"Hoshiko what's wrong?" asked Ginga worriedly.

"Oh, nothing….. What are you doing?" she asked like nothing had happen.

"I lost a battle. That's why I'm traveling again to get stronger." He said determinately but his face tell otherwise.

~Ginga's Pov~

_How should I tell Hoshiko that I've lost the battle and my points all go down to zero? Tell me how? Madoka is the only person and that Pheonix guy know. If I tell her now, who knows, she might even brutally kill me!_, I thought as I remember what she did the last time.

**Flashback **_**(Sort of)**_

_"Hehe! I got your hair brush!" I yelled to Hoshi, tripping up the steps of our house as I went. Hoshiko, launched herself at me, which was unexpected. "I'll steal your bey if you don't give it back!" She replied to me._

"_Nu-uh. No way!" I said as I stuck out my tongue. Then, both of us start fighting and realized we were on the stairs._

_**Thud!**_

_Both of us groan in pain._

_-Another time-_

"_Hey Ginga, do you know where did my box of chocolate gone to?" Hoshiko asked as she came in to my room._

"_Uh….. no…." I said as I hid a wrapper behind my back. 'Smart move Hagane. Smart move.' I though sarcastically before….._

_"You did it…" I gulp before she yelled._

"_You ate my sandwich yesterday and now all of my chocolate? I'm so going to kill you!" she shrieked before throwing a chair at me._

' _Huh? Where did that came from…Yikes!' I thought as I dodge it._

_-And Another time-_

_I saw Hoshiko making her way to the house with Hyouma, I ran pass her, who upon seeing me, broke into a sprint, Hyouma barely keeping up._

_"HA! Got here first!" I said, sliding into the house, locking the door behind me as I heard Hoshiko pound on the door. "I__live__here!" she roared._

_"Correction, we all__ live here, beside Hyouma! I'll unlock it…sooner or later!" I said, shuffling off to my room, laughing._

_After a few minutes, of silence, I got curious. Usually Hoshiko would be banging at the door for hours. I wonder what's up?_

_Now, I made my way to the entrance door, looking through the window. They're gone._

"_Looking for me?" said my sister voice behind me. I whirled around to see her smiling face and a bucket full of water._

"_Don't you…."_

_**Splash!**_

_I spit out the water from my mouth. "…Dare….."_

**End of Flashback**

'Yeah… I should tell her later…..' I thought.

~End of POV~

**Later on….**

Ginga, Hoshiko and Madoka were standing at the bus stop. Both the Haganes had bags with them. It seem they're going without Madoka again. The bus came as Ginga step in, but not Hoshiko.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Madoka ask worriedly.

"Yup, I'll be fine. I told you." Said Ginga.

"Yeah, you I think you'll be the second person to enter battle bladers. I'll need some catching to do." She said as she did a fist bump with her brother.

"Yeah…" he said as the bus went. Hoshiko walk the other way from the place.

**Outside the city**

'_Just you wait. I will get stronger._' Hoshiko thought as the city get smaller and smaller from the her view.


	16. Meet The Blader of Winter

**On the road to Amber City**

Hoshiko was walking and humming on the road to Amber City as the sun was shining brightly upon her.

"Well, another few yards and I will be in Amber City. I wonder what it's like" she said. Suddenly, a person ran past through her. She look at the person confuse before continued to start walking again.

**In the city**

Hoshiko arrived in the city ten minutes later. When she set foot in the city, it seemed quite dull and full of bladers.

"This place is huge, and full of bladers. It must be a good spot for beyblading" she thought as she watched people battle and fix their beys.

"Go Orion!" Hoshiko heard as she walked closer to the stadium front where she witnessed a battle between a boy in a western style and a thug. The boy won as his bey retreated into his hand. He smirked at his bey.

'_Woah, he looks powerful._' Hoshiko thought as she walked closer. The boy had blonde spiky hair with a red scarf tied around his neck and wore a sleeveless brown jacket with a black shirt, dark brown gloves, blue trousers and black boots.

"So who is next?" the blonde haired boy spoke as everyone seemed to back away. Seeing an opportunity, she walked up.

"I am." She said confidently as the boy noticed her and smirked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Hoshiko and this is my bey, Fury Hydra." She said as she took out her bey. The boy smirked.

"All right, I accept your challenge" the boy said reading his bey as she did the same.

"The name's Chris. I'm currently the top blader here." He said with confidence.

"Don't blow your confidence pal." She said.

"3"

"2"

"All participating bladers, please come to the stadium. The tournament will begin in five minutes" The announcer, announce as Hoshiko and Chris eye twitch and then sighed.

"Well, I guess that's our cue. Good luck in the tournament" she said lazily. Chris smirked.

"Yeah whatever, see ya in the tournament Hoshi."

**In the Stadium…**

"Ok folks. Welcome to the Amber City tournament which should be one for the ages. The winner of this tournament will receive 3 000 points." Blader DJ shouted.

"Now let's get this tournament on the road. In Stadium A, we have Hoshiko versus Doug and in Stadium B, we have Chris versus Luke." The bladers rose on their platform as they took their positions near the bey dishs.

'Ok, I can do this.' Hoshiko thought confidently. Chris looked over at Hoshiko from the opposite dish.

"Heh, she won't even make it pass the first round" he readied his bey as his opponent did the same.

"3,"

"2,"

"1."

" Let it Rip" All the bladers launched their beys. Doug's bey was coming from all sides hitting Hydra.

"Hydra!" she shouted as her bey recovered.

"Welcome to Orre City, girly." he spoke as she growled "Here's your welcoming gift. A taste of defeat. Go!" Doug shouted as his bey smashed against Hydra. Chris looked over from his position and smirked.

'I knew it she wouldn't make it through' he smirked again before turning his head towards the battle "Go, Orion! " he commanded as Orion attacked Luke's bey and knocked it out of the stadium.

"The winner of Stadium B is…Chris" Blader DJ shouted as he now turned his attention to Stadium A. He was surprised to see Hoshiko already defeated her opponent.

"While in Stadium A, Hoshiko wins!"

"So is that all you got?" she taunted at the blader. Chris smirked.

"Well, what do ya know. That wasn't that bad."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Hoshiko looked over at Chris.

_'Get ready Chris because I will beat you and your Orion_' she though as Hoshiko continued to look at his with a cocky grin.

**Later on in the tournament…**

Hoshiko and Chris made it past the second and third rounds until the tournament finals came where it was down to the both of them.

"Ok, now it's time for our final round between the Hagane Girl, Hoshiko and the Winter Blader, Chris." The two bladers rose on their platforms as the crowd cheered for them.

"Ok, Chris. It's time for me to kick your butt" she said as Chris looked at her with a cocky smirk.

"I'm used to kicking butts and I will make you the next victim" he as he reading his bey

"We'll see about that" shouted Hoshiko reading her bey.

"Ok, let's get this show started. 3, 2, 1" Blader DJ and the crowd said.

"Let it Rip!" both the bladers shouted as their beys fell into the dish.

The battle between Hoshiko and Chris was underway with both beys clashing against each other as the sparks began to fly

"You know, it's a shame to beat a girl, but a win is a win" Chris smirked as Hoshiko glared at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you!" she taunt he still smirked at the girl. That makes Hoshiko irritated.

"Go, Hydra!" she command as Hydra collided with Orion.

"That all you got? Go, Orion!" Orion was surrounded by it's aura as it clash into Hydra as it began to lose its speed. "Now I got you" Orion was inches away from pushing her bey out of the dish

"No. I won't let it end like this! Special Move: Striking Wave attack" Hydra let out a huge blast of water as it managed to push Orion out of the dish as it hit the ground next to Chris.

"Grrr…" he growled 'I didn't expect this..…' he thought as he look down.

"And the winner of this match is expected from Hoshiko. She is Ginga's sister after all!" the crowd erupted into cheers and yells as Hoshiko frown.

"I won. But…." She said grabbing her bey. Chris looked at his fallen bey for a second before picking it up.

"I don't believe it" he said. Hoshiko walked up to him as he noticed her.

"Hey, Chris. That was an amazing battle. Thank you" she said as she held out her hand. He looked at her hand, then her face before smiling.

"Yeah, you too" Chris spoke as the two let go of each other's hand.

**Outside the stadium**

It was evening time and the sun has began the set. Hoshiko was about to leave but bumped into someone.

"Yo, Hoshi" A familiar voice said as she looked up to see Chris.

"Chris?" she said, blinking a few time.

"Didn't think I was going to meet you, sooner." He said and smile, Hoshiko just smirk.

"I wanted to ask you about your expression, when the DJ said Ginga's sister." He said and Hoshiko flinched.

"It's just that…. Everyone knows my brothers talent. They expect me….." Hoshiko trailed of and smiled cheekily.

"To be in Battle bladers. I have to battle a certain someone. He won't get away. I'll claim my place to defeat Ginga alone before he did it." She said as she put her hands behind her head.

"He? Who your boyfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"Who are you to ask? He's just a rival." She said, smiling darkly.

"You know you might consider him as your friend. If he's not that." He ruffled her hair not realizing her smile and evil aura. Hoshiko was about to say thanks when someone called Chris.

"Hey Chris, where are you?" asked a voice.

"Yeah, we need to leave." Said another voice.

"Oh, that must be Tom and Bobby. Good luck entering Battle Bladers." He said.

"Yeah, good luck to you too." She said but Chris gave her a strange look.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you but… I'm not participate Battle Bladders. Me and my friends are just here to get stronger." He said.

"Well… by entering Battle Bladers, you can fight stronger bladers." She said.

"Maybe…" he said before taking off, leaving Hoshiko alone and then she smiled on what he said.

"Heh, me and Kyouya became friends? Yeah, like that ever happen." She said and left the stadium. Little did she know that someone was watching her behind the shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, another chapter finish. Oh yeah, in case you don't know who's Chris, Tom and Bobby, they're from the third season of beyblade, called Metal Fight Beyblade 4d. Oops, spoiler for those who haven't see it yet. *Shots* ^^''''''. Please leave a review.<strong>


	17. Sora Akatsuki and Kenta Yumiya

Hoshiko walked into a town. The town was yet another dull place but also looks deserted. Hoshiko look around before someone ran into her.

"Ow….. How many time must I bump into? A million time." She grumbles. A hand was in front her face. She just took it without looking at the person.

'_Who will it be? The UnderTaker again? Phicra? Ginga? Kyouya? Kenta?_' she thought as she made more listing of her of the people she had met.

"Um…" said the person. Hoshiko turn to look. It was a boy with red eyes and blonde with light brown hair. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with red trim and red and blue pants. She blink before…

"Ah! Y-you're Hoshiko Hagane!" he yelled. She looked at him before realizing who he was.

"Hey, aren't you that Akatsuki kid that tried to do Ginga's special move?" she asked as he did an anime fall.

"Y-yeah, My name is Sora Akatsuki. Well, anyway." He said holding her hand. Hoshiko stare at him but he just smiled. " I can't believe your Ginga's sister! Can this day get any better?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Uh… sure?" she said as he let go of her hand. A person laugh but not in a good way. Both of them look at the place where they thought it was. It was from an abandon stadium.

"It's coming from over there!" shouted Sora as he make a dash towards the stadium. Hoshiko followed him and both of them saw a guy with spikes on his hair like a scorpion and wears a black half-sleeve T-shirt type coat with some large spikes on its shoulder.

'_Man he looks annoying._' Hoshiko thought.

"Hey, there cutie." He said as he winked at Hoshiko.

~Hoshiko's POV~

My eye twitch in an annoying way. How dare he called me that… The last time someone called me that doesn't live for another day. I readied my bey and launcher.

"Take out your beyblade, so I can beat you." I said angrily. The guy smirked as he did the same.

"Nice. If you lose I'll get all your points." He said cockily.

"You lose. Don't show me your face and get the heck out of here." I said bluntly.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Sora shouted as he and the guy shoot their beyblades into the dish. Their beys clashes into each other as sparks fly.

"SORA!" I shouted angrily at him but he didn't pay any attention to what I said.

"Hehe, you got some guts to come in here and battling me. But really you're an amateur. Don't you think that you can defeat my scropio with that pathetic move." He said and laugh.

"I'll make you eat those words. Better be ready!" Sora shouted, at the same time I saw Kenta and two more kids entering the stadium.

"Go, Cyber!" Cyber attack Scropio in all direction but the guy just laugh which just tick me off.

"Don't tell me you're gonna attack with that? A kid can hit stronger than you." He taunted at Sora. Scropio toss Cyber into the air and then…

"Opps." Said one of his friend as he toss a drink towards Cyber. Cyber hit the ground next to one of his thugs. The guy kick the bey to Sora as Sora immediately pick it up.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I shout to them angrily. They laugh as the guy demanded all of Sora's points to be given to him. "Forget it! You guys cheated. Let's go to round 2!" Shouted Sora.

"Fine with me. But this time if you lose, I'll have you're bey." He sneered. My eyes widened and so was Sora. "Not, Cyber." He said looking at his bey. They laugh. "I'll accept your c…." Hoshiko cut him off.

"I accept!"

"No! Hoshiko, Sora! It's exactly what he wanted you to do. Back off for now." shouted Kenta as I look at him.

~End of POV~

"What no way." Said Sora but Kenta and the other kids push him laugh as Hoshiko sigh and followed Kenta.

**Later on, in a ruins **

Kenta explained all about Busujima and what happen to the town. Hoshiko felt even more angry after the explanation.

"I can't ignore it. Ginga would never do that. " he said and sigh. He stood up, saying something but Hoshiko didn't much payed attention to their conversation.

"I'm going to defeat Busujima!" he said confidently but Kenta ran infront of him.

"No! Do you remember about last time?" Kenta asked as Sora remembers the events that happen. Then, he sighed in defeat.

"Try to learn from the last battle. Okay?" he continued looking at his friend.

"But, so you're saying I just let them go with it? I can't believe you would be like this." Sora said angrily as he clench his fist and looked away.

"I'm not letting them get away with this either. And I say we fight them all together." Kenta said, which surprises everyone including Hoshiko.

"Together with everyone?" Sora said as he blinked a few times at Kenta.

"Us too?" a girl piped up.

"That stadium belong to everyone. So let's combine our strength and take it back from Busujima." Said Kenta as he turned to the rest of the kids. The kids mumbled a few words before agreeing.

"Your right so let's do it. We have to start training together." Said Sora confidently as he and the rest pump their fist up to the air.

Sora and a boy beybattling each other, while, Hoshiko fought another boy. She found out that the boy who's fighting with Sora was Kozuki and next to Kenta was his little sister Yui.

"Oh, I see…. So does that mean I can give my all?" Hoshiko asked the boy.

"Uh…Sure….I guess." He replied.

After he said that, his bey fly out off the stadium and landed next to him. Hoshiko apologizes, when she saw the boy wanted to cry or something.

"Listen, you have to give it your all, find your opponent weakness first and use it against him." She said as she pated his head.

"All right! I won!" shouted Kozuki as he laugh. Sora on the other hand started to get frusterated. Kenta sighed before explaining him why they had distracted him.

"You have to focus." Hoshiko said as she snickered, though nobody seems to noticed.

"Come on on more time!" shouted Sora as he got fired up, again.

All of them starts training with each other. While they were training ,Hoshiko took a rest but to spotted one of Busujima's gang spying on them. He ran as she followed him.

**Somewhere in town**

'Maybe to inform him about us….Well, that's not gonna happen.' Hoshiko said as she followed him around the corner. The guy took another turn as she silently turn just to see he looked back.

'Oh crap…,' she thought as she jump and kicked him. The guy got fling back to the wall har as she dropped down few feet away from him.

'Oh…I'm gonna get killed by undertaker….sooner or later…..' Hoshiko thought as she come close to the blader. " Hey dude, you okay?" Hoshiko asked guy groaned as he glared at her.

"Guess not…. Anyway, try to do anything funny to those kids and the first person I'll rip their guts out in one shot is all of you. Got that?!" she yelled as she smiled darkly.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" the guy squek as he scrambled off.

"Hmph, is there any bad guy who has guts when their threaten?" asked Hoshiko as she watch his retreating form. 'Well, there's Yamishi and Ryuuga…..' she thought as she started to go back to Kenta and the rest.

**At The Ruins**

Hoshiko came back and was told by Kenta that Yui got abducted by Busujima's gang and asked them to battle with him. She got angry and took off.

**Somewhere In Town**

Hoshiko was running when suddenly three guys came in front of her blocking her way to the stadium.

"Move it! I have no time to play kick the blader!" Hoshiko yelled angrily at them. The guys just laugh and launch their beys . Hoshiko way about to launch her bey when she realize she had left her bey back at the ruins.

"Ceh, I'm sooo dead this time." She said.

**Notice:**

**Cliffhanger again. Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm really busy with studies and activities. Arghhhhhhhhhhhh! Still, I'm very sorry. I might be back few months after that until I can sort out my schedule….^^''''''''. Anyway I will promise to make the other chapters a bit longer and finish it in one go…(If I can, Hehe ^^'')**

**Again, Sorry. Peace out!**


	18. Enter, Hiro Ogami

'Great this time, I'm sooo dead.' thought Hoshiko as she dodge the incoming beys. The bey bounced of the wall and hit her arm. "Ceh!" she said and hold her left arm. The bladers laugh and one of them step forward.

"Hahaha, What happen to 'I'll rip your guts out'?" he taunted.

'Oh it's the same guy from before, double great!' she thought sarcasticly and glared at him.

"Whatever we can end your misery right here and now." he said and the bey charge towards her again. Hoshiko tried to dodge but she couldn't move. Luckly the bey missed and Hoshiko sigh in relieved but the beys decided to come at her once more.

"Crap!" she said as she closed her eyse ready to feel the pain.

"Hey!Hey!Hey! That ain't cool man, treating a lady like that!" said a voice.

"Well, that ain't 'cool' saying that too..." another voiced came in.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and two beys zooming from behind her, a black bey and a red bey, collided into the other beys.

"Hey! Who are you?!" question one of the three guys. Hoshiko followed the gaze of the guys just to meet-

"The name is Hiro Ogami and this is my pal, Takeshi Yamishi." the person said as he pointed himself to Takeshi.

"H-Hiro?! What are you doing here?!" Hoshiko yelled in surprised as she looked at him and then glared at Takeshi.

"Less talkie more battling, Imma' gonna beat ya'll since you play dirty...le's go Grand Hercules!" he yelled as his bey charges towrads the. The three yelled in fear and took off.

"Hey!1 Don't ya run away from me!" Hiro said in annoyment as he chased after them.

Hoshiko sigh in relieved again as she looked at thier retreating form. 'Well, he seems to be in more spirits these days...' she thought and smile. The older blader was like a brother to the brunette since she joined the organization, though she could'nt quite sure why he joined the place.

Her smile faded as a hand was infront of her face. She look away and tried to get up herself but to failed.

"Stop being stubborn, to those who tried to help." he said as he grab her hand forcefully and yank her up.

"I don't need any help, especialy from a traitor!" she yelled and glared daggers at him.

She expected he gave her a comeback or a threat or at least a glare but his expression was...

shocked and hurt?

"You're right, why would you want help froam a traitor who tried to kill you..." he looked down, smiling.

"Then, why didn't you try and kill me now like everytime...better yet who are you and what have you done to number 66." she said as she stepped away from him.

"I am but lately..." he said as he stepped forward, Hoshiko stepped back but to bump into a wall. 'Dang.' she thought as she started to panick, fearing he might kill her here and now.

He smiled. " Lately, I can't seem to get you out of my mind...an urge to kill maybe?" he questioned.

"His eyes are blue like..."she stop thinking. " Wait a moment Yamishi's eyes are brown then why is it...'

"You're not Yamishi, Yamishi's eyes are brown..." she said bluntly pushing him away from her.

"Well tha-" he started but to cut of by Hiro's yelling as he jogged towards them.

"Yo! i beat them up, what a coward trying to run away!" he said and started to ramble about how he was a kid and everyone didn't bothered to try runnig away from a battle. Hoshiko just gigled and Takeshi shocked his head, sighing.

"Oh yeah, putting that aside...why are you here?" she asked as she look at the older blader.

"Huh?! What ya' babbling about? I'm here to get more points to be in battle bladers and beat that jerk Ryuuga! What else I'm here for?! Playing hookie?!" Hiro said loudly.

"Uh...no?" she said as she put her hands up for defense.

"Hey watch it or I'll report you all to Dark Nebula." Takeshi threatened Hiro.

Hiro who was senseless, started laughing. "Yo, dude! What are ya' talking about? You're not part of them, you're part of B.A.N!" he said and laugh again. He expected everyone to laugh with him but there was only silence. He stop and look at Hoshiko.

"he's joking...right?" he asked nervously.

"No, he isn't. He's part of them." she said. It took a moment before-

"Uuuaaaaaghh! Y-You're not joking?!" he asked, panickly..

"No, but I'll let you go this time...I don't feel like reporting to them. Consider yourself lucky R-" he was cut of by Hiro's outburst again.

"Hey!11 Don't ya' dare use that!" he yelled.

"Huh? What, That?" Hoshiko asked as she looked at both of the confusely.

"N-N-N-Nothing, Hoshi...Just some random talking that we just babbling." he said as he waved his hands in random direction. Takeshi just left as he walk to another direction.

"Hey! WHere are ya' going?" Hiro asked but Takeshi didn't reply.

"He's like that ignore him.

"Hmm... am I missing some episodes cuz' I don't get it."

After a few moment, Hoshiko made a surprised yell and smack her head. "Shoot1 I forgot! Yui!"

"What are ya' talking about?" Hiro asked as he scratch his head.

"My friend was held captive by this bad guy named Busujima." Hoshiko explained.

"Wait, Who's friend held captive by who?" Hiro asked again. Hoshiko huffe as she reapeated the sentence again slowly.

"My. Friend. Is. In. Trouble. Held. Captive. By. A. .Busujima."

"Waaahhh! You have friends other than Phicra and me?! I'm missing some episodes of ypu're life here, tell me about your friends when this is over! Come on le's move!" he yelled and run of to the direction of the stadium.

"H-H-Hey! Wait for me!" Hoshiko yelled as she runs after him.

**Outside the Stadium**

"Yikes! Look at this rundown place! It's a wonder this town was deserted." Hiro said as he stare at the stadium. " What this place needs is a few beating here and there, then this place will be having battles!" he continued as he punched his fist up in the air.

"Um...That's a great idea." Hoshiko said standing beside him as she tried to catch her breath. Hiro laugh cheerily as he turn to look at her. " Oh come on Hisho! Lighten up, will ya'? I mean remember our motto..."

Hoshiko went silent for a while, racking her brain trying to remember the motto that they made together. She shook her head and sigh. " Can't remember a thing..." she mumbled. Hiro sigh and punched her arm lightly. Then he made a goofy grin.

"Man! Ya gotta need to remember what happen for the last moment of your life! Life is short ya' know? You gotta have to learn to have fun with it!"

"Gee, thanks. I'll try." she said. Hiro shook his head disapointly.

"Tell ya what, if ya remeber, I'll give ya something great." he said.

"Yeah, I'll try." Hoshiko said sarcastically. A few moment of silences and a loud cheering could be heard in the stadium.

"Wahh! What was that?! Children Ghosts?!" he yelled as he took a few stped backward but to trip on a pile of bricks. "Off!" he said as he came crashing down to the ground. Hoshiko try not to laugh but failed. Hiro sit up as he rubbed his back.

"I shoulda' seen that coming..." he muttered as he smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, I think they just won the battle." she said as she entered the stadium.

**Inside the Stadium**

Hoshiko and Hiro entered the stadium and saw a bunch of kids still cheering. AT their side, she saw...

"Hoshiko!" Sora yelled a s he waved at her.

"Oh, Sora..." Hoshiko blink in surprised and wave. Then, she caught a glimpse of a red-

"Ginga!" Hoshiko yelled as she runs towards her brother. Ginga whirled around and grin.

"Hey, Hoshi!" he replied as she stop in front of him.

"Were you the one who defeated Busujima?" she asked and Ginga shook his head. "Nope, Sora did." he said as he pointed at Sora.

"Oh, Man! This day did get better!" Sora yelled happily. Hiro tapped on Hoshiko's shoulder and made a gesture that he was crazy. Hoshiko shook her head and smiled.

"Anyway,..." Sora started as he grabbed bothof Hoshiko's hands. "Would you want to go out with me?" he ask, smiling. That almost shock everyone.

"Uhhhh...sorry Sora but no..." she said as she smiled akwardly.

"Oh well, I tried." he said as he scratch his head and everyone laugh.

"Well, if you want her to be interested, I guess you should defeat strong bladers." Ginga said as he chuckled.

"Nu-uh!No way! If ya have to beat me first before you get her!" Hiro said as he showed his bey at Sora.

"Uwah! I'm sorry!" he said as he put his hands up for defense.

"You guys..." Hoshiko and Kenta said and sigh.

**After that, Outside the Town**

"HOSHI! jUST WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Ginga and Hiro said in union as they pointed at each other. Then, they look at each other. "Me?! I'm her older brother!" they both yelled again.

"Uh...Calm down I can explain..." Hoshiko started but both of the bladers ignored her.

"What do you mean 'her brother' I'm her brother." Ginga said.

"Nu-uh! I'm her brother! She said her brother was gone so I decide to be her older brother." Hiro said as Ginga shook his head.

"As you can see, I'm not dead! I'm her biola... whatever you call it brother." Ginga saod again.

"Huh? No way! Ya' can't be!" Hiro said angrily.

"Would you all shut up?!" Hoshiko yelled angrily as she hit their heads.

"Let me explain, okay... Hiro, Ginga's right he's my brother. Ginga, Hiro's right he's my brother too. So shut up and accept it." Hoshiko said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Yeah. But I want an explaination after this." Both of them said as they looked at her. They looked at each other again and laugh.

"It's hard right being her brother." Ginga said as Hiro nodded. " Yeah, and when it comes to small matter she blow her top off." Hiro said.

"Name's Hiro Ogami. What's ya' name?" Hiro asked as he extended his arm.

"Ginga. Ginga Hagane." Ginga said as he shook his hands.

"Uh...What the Heck just happen..." Hoshiko asked as she looked at both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry it took long I guess but my computer is currently fixing and I'm using my friends Laptop and it's hard since all my data is in my computer and I have to restared wiriting these chapter. =='''''' Anyway, I hope you won't find it bad or anything. Next chapter might be next month of something.=='''''''<strong>


	19. A Switching Problem (part 1)

Once again, Hoshiko walked into another town and this time with her 'older brother' Hiro Ogami. Suddenly, they came pass a flier with a battle royal championship on it.

"Hey! Check this out!" Hiro said as he took the flier. Hoshiko look over his shoulder and read it out loud. " Battle royal Championship starting this afternoon, the winner will win 17 000 beypoint….."

"No heck way! 17 000!? That's an awesome amount to earn" Hiro said as he stares at Hoshiko.

"Yeah, I just need 5 000 bey point to get into battle bladers. Yes! I'm gonna win this!" Hoshiko said excitedly.

" Heh, and all I need is 15 000 bey point. I'm sooo way behind you Hoshi." Hiro said.

"Well, I think we should go now to register and win that battle royal!" Hoshiko said as she pump her fist in the air. " 'k, race ya'. Lat one there is get to treat the other one to lunch!" Hiro said and took off.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Hoshiko said as she chase after him.

**In Town…..**

A smile was plastered at Hoshiko's face as she walk in front of a worn-out Hiro.

"Awww, dang! How could I lose?!" Hiro fumed and search his wallet in his bag. Hoshiko smiled evilly and turn to look at him.

"It's your fault that you had a head start and I don't like losing in a race or any other else." She said as Hiro was still searching for his wallet. "Where is that wallet?" he mumbled. Hoshiko still smiled and turn. She didn't see a figure in front of her until

**Thud!**

"Ow!" both of them yelled, breaking Hiro's concertration and look at the brunette girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-" Hoshiko stop and frown as she look at the person. "Hey, brownie."

"Hey, little lion king." Hoshiko replied staring at Kyouya as he did the same.

"Huh? Is this your friend Hoshi?" Hiro asked as he look at Kyouya. "Heck, no way! Who would be friends with this brat?!" Hoshiko and Kyouya yelled in unison. Hiro looked at them dumbfoundedly before…..

"Oh…. I get it!" Hiro said and smiled. This confuses the two bladers. "You're Hoshi's brother which I don't know yet." He said and smiled at him.

"Huh? No way. Do you have a lose screw or something?" Kyouya said as he look at Hiro in an annoying way. "Then… you aren't?"

"No, Hiro. He's the brat I've been talking about." Hoshiko said as she points at Kyouya.

"Ah, I see…." Hiro said as he goes back into finding his wallet.

"My guess you guys are here is to join that battle royal?" Kyouya said.

"Yup, what about y- Hey! I found it!" Hiro said as he put his wallet up in the air. Suddenly, a black cloaked figure jump over Hiro and snatch his wallet.

"Huh?" Hiro said as he watches the retreating form of the thief. "Uwaahhh! M-My wall-" Hoshiko cut him off, screaming "No one snatches my bro's wallet besides me!" She chased after the thief and in the process, purposely step on Kyouya's foot.

"Hey!" Kyouya said angrily as he chased after her.

**In an Alleyway…..**

The thief ran and soon came to a dead end. Hoshiko stepped in front of the thief and smiled evilly. "Serve you right on stealing my bro's wallet."

"Hey! You stepped on my foot on purpose, didn't you?!" Kyouya yelled as he stopped behind her.

"Nope, you're leg was in the way." Hoshiko said bluntly, trying to ignore him. The thief took out a smoke boom, without them realizing it.

"You, Just wa-" Kyouya stop mid-sentence and an explosion along with smoke envelope all of them. The theif bump into Hoshiko's shoulder before taking off. "Wait you thief!" Hoshiko said as she runs out of the alley to the streets.

She look left and right but the thief was gone. " Grr… where did that jerk go?" she mumbled as she heard Kyouya walked up to her.

"Remind me again never follow you to a narrow area." He said. Somehow, the voice sounded familiar. Hoshiko turned around just to see-

"Ahh! You're me!" Hoshiko yelled as she point her finger to Kyouya. "Huh?" Kyouya said confuse and-

"Crap and you look like me." Kyouya said as he face palm and point at her.

"Ah.." Hoshiko said as she look herself at the window nearby. "Hoshi! Little lion King!" Hiro said as he run towards them.

"Yeah?" Hoshiko replied as Kyouya grumbles and crossed his arms.

"Uh…" Hiro said confusedly and laughs. " That's a great act! Pretending that you had switch bodies or something." He said and laughs again.

"What's his problem?" Kyouya said and stares at Hiro along with Hoshiko. "Eh? Don't tell me…"

"Yup. We somehow switch bodies." Hoshiko said and face palm. " Ahh! What?! When? Where? Who? Why?How?" Hiro said as he freaked.

"Dunno, the smoke bomb, I guess…" Kyouya said.

"What?! When? Where? Who? Why?"

"The thief was at a dead end and maybe he doesn't have a choice or something…."Hoshiko replied.

"What?! When? Where?"

"At the alleyway just now. " Kyouya replied with an annoying tone.

"What?!"

"Hiro!" Hoshiko said as her eyes twitch and Kyouya made a gesture that he was going to punch him to senseless.

"Sorry but I'm freaking out right now! He's a guy in your body!" Hiro said as he point at Kyouya who was in Hoshiko's body.

"Don't worry, I don't mind 'cause she's closed to flat chested." Kyouya replied in a bored tone.

"What?!" Hoshiko yelled angrily at his comment. Hiro glared at Kyouya. " You don't insult Hoshiko like that even if it's true." Hiro said.

"Hey!" Hoshiko said.

"Oops, sorry Hoshi….." Hiro said as he sheepishly smile at her. His stomach grumbled. "Was that your stomach?" Hoshiko asked Hiro. Then her stomach grumbled louder than his. Hoshiko blushed as she hold her stomach. Kyouya threw his head back and laugh. Another growl came and this time from him.

"As you were saying." Hoshiko said and smirked.

"Nevermind let's get something to eat." Kyouya said as he glared at Hoshiko. "And don't hold my stomach like that. It makes me look like a girl."

"Hey, I am a girl!" Hoshiko said angrily.

"And I'm not. You're in my body, so there's do's and don'ts." He said as he grab her hand and dragged her to a near by foodshop with Hiro tagging along.

**In the Foodshop…..**

The three of them were waiting silently for their food to arrive. " So….. uh…. Any idea how to get you guys back to normal before the tournament starts within one hour?" Hiro asked as the waiter comes with their food.

"Here you go. Triple hamburger, Cheeseburger and double hotdog." The waiter said.

"Sweet!" Hiro said as he eat his food. Kyouya was about to eat as he realize something.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to eat the burger not the hotdog?"

"Just because I'm Ginga's sister, doesn't mean I like burgers….. I like hotdogs better." She replied munching on her hotdog.

"I… see…" he said and continued eating.

Another ackward silence between the three of them.

"Hey…" Hoshiko started.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Another ackward silence. Hiro coughs as he look at the two. "Well, I'm gonna go to the stadium now… good luck Hoshi…." Hiro said and left the two.

"Let's go…" Kyouya said and they both left the place.

**Somewhere in Town**

"Have you found that- huh?" Kyouya said as he look where Hoshiko was but to find that she was gone. "Where the heck are you, brownie?!" he said aloud angrily.

**Somewhere in Town**

"Hmph, I ain't gonna follow you if that's what your thinking." Hoshiko mumbled as she jump roof to roof.

'Hmmm….. He's a bit agile, strong lots of stamina but he's not flexible and fast enough for me….' Hoshiko thought and landed on the ground. She took a few turns and saw a bunch of guys picking on a kid.

"Hey! Leave that kid alone." Hoshiko roared at them as the guys turned to look at them. "Oh crap, Kyouya!" one of the guys said. "Run!" the other guy said as they flee.

"Huh? Wha…?" She said as she watch their retreating form. "Dang, another coward group picking on an innocent person." She said as she scratch at the back of her head and walked towards the boy.

"Are you okay?" she asked as the boy look up at her. He has bruises on his face and arms. 'Ouch, that gotta hurt.' She thought and keep on looking at him.

"I'm fine.." the boy said.

"No you are not! Now come with me if you don't want to get pick on by those guys again." She said and grab hold of his hand.

"But you're Kyouya Tategami, the one who only care about winning a beybattle." He said.

"Uh…. Yeah but today I guess I'll help you out." She said and drag him. She checked his watch and only 15 minutes left till the tournament starts. "Oh shoot! I'm late!" she said as she runs toward the stadium dragging the kid along.

**Somewhere in Town**

Kyouya was walking in town finding the thief and also Hoshiko. "Arghh, where is she? One moment she's there and the next moment she's gone." He mumbled and keep on searching.

While he was walking he bump into someone, he grab the person and yelled at the person. "There you…oh.." he said and frown. The one he was holding was Hikaru.

"Uh, thanks for the greetings." She said and glared at him. Kyouya let go of her shoulders and sigh. "Wrong girl, sorry." He said. Hikaru's eyes widen as she took a stepped back. "Is something wrong with you? And who are you looking for?" she asked.

"No and I'm looking for Hoshiko." He said and Hikaru looked at him weirdly. "But you are Hoshiko."

"Oh, my bad, I meant Kyouya." He said as Hikaru shook her head. "So what's seem to be the problem? Rivalry problem? Or he just don't see you as something else beside a rival?" she asked and smiled.

"Wha? No!" Kyouya said as he took out Hoshiko's cell phone and checked the time. "Shoot, I'm late!" Kyouya said and took off, leaving a confuse Hikaru behind.

**On the way to the Tournament.**

"Would you slow down?" the Kid said as he was trying to keep pace with Hoshiko. "No can do cuz' if I don't hurry up now I'll…" Hoshiko bump into Kyouya and fell along with the kid.

"Hey! There you are brownie!" Kyouya yelled as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ah….K-I mean Hoshiko." Hoshiko said as she gave a nervous smile.

"Brownie?" the kid said confusedly as he look at both of them.

"Who the heck is this Kid or did you just kidnapped him…" Kyouya said bluntly.

"Huh? No, I did not!... Oh yeah, who are you?" Hoshiko asked. The kid give a sigh and stood up.

"Tajio."

"Nice to meet you Tajio." Hoshiko said and smiled which made Kyouya hit her head. " I said there's do's and don't's!" he said angrily. "Hehe, sorry." Hoshiko said sheepishly and rubbed her head. Tajio look at them as if they were nuts.

"So…. Why did you drag me here?" Tajio asked as he help both of them up.

"You know, for a kid you have good manners and all." Kyouya said.

"I told you I won't let you get pick on by those guys." Hoshiko replied annoyingly.

"A-nyway why were you with those guys to begin with?" Kyouya asked.

"I guess is because they wanted my points for the battle bladers. Though I don't beyblade anymore." Tajio said as he look down depressingly.

"Ouch, that's kinda tough. But why?" Hoshiko asked.

"I told you they wanted my bey points." He replied. "No, not that! Why would you quit bey blading?" Hoshiko asked angrily. Tajio went silent for a while and sigh. " He doesn't have to say it if he doesn't want to." Kyouya said as he crossed his arms.

"Attention to all bladers the tournament has officially started. Registration are over." Announced the DJ.

"Huh?!" both bladers said as the turned to see the screen above a building.

**At the Stadium.**

"Oh man, where are they?" Hiro asked as he look around the crowd.

"Let's begin the battle!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" shouted all the bladers in the stadium. Their beys collide in the center of the dish.

"This is gonna be a walk in a park. Go, Hercules! Smash them all of!" Hiro yelled as his bey crash to the beys one by one.

"No, way!" yelled a blader.

"I lost?!" another chimed in.

"Haha! It may take 100 years to take on me!" Hiro taunted and laugh as the rest of the beys fly out of the stadium.

"Go! Lepus!" shouted a blader. Hiro turned to look at the blader. It was a young girl. " Sorry but I don't think ya' could bet me." Hiro said and smirk. His bey dodge the girl's attack but her bey came around and clash into his.

"Huh? What?" Hiro said confusedly as he was taken aback of what had happen.

"I can see you bey's movement." The girl said as she smiled which confuses Hiro. "What do ya' mean?"

"I mean, the timing it dodge, it's attack and when it will have a sleep out!" she replied excitedly. "Oh man, I'm so in trouble." He said.

**Somewhere in Town.**

Hoshiko and Kyouya sigh as they continue walking around town to find the thief with Tajio tagging along.

"Hey, Tajio. Why are you alone in this town?" Hoshiko said as she look at the young boy.

"Oh…., I got separated from my dad. Though I don't think he cared since he 's busy with business and all." Tajio said with a huff. Hoshiko was about to ask when her cellphone rang.

_Mukashi kawai orokana neko ga sunde~*_

"Ahhh!" Hoshiko said as she blushed in embarrassment. Kyouya eye twitch as he look at her phone. "What kind of ring tone is that?" he said as he tossed it to her. Hoshiko catch the phone and immediately answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Huh? Kyouya? Why do you have Hoshiko's phone?" Madoka asked confusedly.

"Oh! Um…. I- I mean…. Hoshiko's is in the bathroom." Hoshiko said nervously. 'Nice, excuse Hoshi.' She said and slap herself mentally.

"_A-anyway, I have news for her….it's about Ginga_." Hoshiko eyes widened. "What? Is he hurt? Or is he in trouble?" she asked panickly over the phone.

"_Uh…. Huh_?"

"Oops, soory I mean I can tell her when she get's back." She said quickly, a little too quickly.

"_Um… can you tell her that he was supposed to tell her, after you woke up from the insiden_."

"Yeah?"

"_Okay here we go, but first he said he's sorry and beg Hoshiko not to kill him. Okay, he lost to a person name Pheonix and lost all his bey points. But! He's now trying hard to get all his points before battle bladers and I think he might be able to pull off."_ Madoka said quickly.

"Oh… Then tell Ginga that, she's sorry too and she's no longer a number." She said and end her call before Madoka could say anything. Hoshiko sigh and look at the guys.

"You…lost to a blader?" Kyouya asked, seeing he doesn't belive what she had said.

"Yeah, now come on and let's search for the theif, also get Tajio back with his dad." Hoshiko said as she hold Tajio's hand which Kyouya disagreed. "Wait, I'll hold him." He said as he grabbed Tajio.

"Oh, come on Kyouya, lighten up!" Hoshiko said.

"No, I won't. Now let go. We're making a scene around here." Kyouya said as he look around seeing a few of the pedestrians whispering and giggling.

"What do you mean 'Kyouya'?" Tajio asked as he look at Hoshiko to Kyouya.

"Oh, I almost forgto that you didn't know about this situation. Nevermind , let's find you're dad." Hoshiko said and smiled making Tajio even more confuse.

"I think both of you guys are weird now."

**At the Stadium.**

Hiro's bey fly out of the stadium and landed next to him. Hiro look at the blader girl and then to his bey. " I-I lost?"

"And the winner is Momoka and Hyper Lepus! Momoka get's 17 000 bey points while Hiro get's 15 000 bey points!" announced the Blader DJ.

"Yeah! I win! And I get to go to Battle Bla~ders!" momoka sang as she twirled around and skip away.

"I get to go to Battle bladers but…" His voiced trailed off and clutch his bey. " I ain't satisfied till I win against that girl again and Ryyuga!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Chapter finish, anyway it might be crappy so sorry. Anyway, this was the translation for the ring tone:<strong>

***Silly cute cat living in the old days.**

**And also Tajio and Momoka are my friends oc. They're kids and more info about them might come out in the next chapter or along the story.**

**Next chapter might come out soon...or not. ==''''''''**


	20. A Switching Problem (part 2)

**Something's wrong. These days I'm making the Character's of MFB ooc. Crap. Hopefully I'm not making them ooc in the next chapter. *shots***

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Town<strong>

"So, where didi you last seen your dad?" Hoshiko asked as the three of them were sitting on a bench in a park. Tajio closed his eyes as he looked away.

"Hmph, who knows probably drinking coffe with his friends or something." Tajio said. The three was of the went silent again and Kyouya stood up.

"Look, I'm gonna get some ice-cream…. What do you want?" he asked as he put his hands in his pocket.

"I want Chocolate!" Hoshiko said aloud as she smiled.

"None, I don't eat ice-cream." Tajio replied as Kyouya shrugs.

"Nope. Forget what he said. Give him vanilla." Hoshiko said immediately before he left.

"What was that for?! I already said I don't want any." Tajio said angrily as he stood up to met the blader's gaze.

"No kid would not want ice-cream. And the only reason they don't want ice-cream is that their parents wouldn't let them." Hoshiko said bluntly as she look at him back.

"T-That's not true."

"Doesn't matter. You're gonna eat it no matter what you tried." Hoshiko said and smirked.

"You're weird Kyouya." Tajio said as he sit back down waiting for Hoshiko, which is actually Kyouya get back from the ice-cream parlour. Another moment of silence.

"Hey, Tajio." The girl started as he made a humming sound, indicating he's listening. "I was wondering why, do you act like you know, not a kid. Life short who know. You gotta have fun with." She said as she remembered what Hiro said to her the previous days.

"Yeah, I know but my dad won't allow-" Hoshiko cut him of by hitting him on the head. " Forget about your dad. He's not living your life." She said.

**At the Ice-cream Parlour (where ever that is)**

Kyouya was waiting in the line in deep thoughts, when suddenly-

"Hey, Hoshiko. We meet again." A familiar voice said. He turned around just to see Hikaru smiling at him.

"Oh. Hey, Hikaru." He replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked as he turned to the front again.

"Buying ice-cream for a friend." He replied which made Hikaru huffed in frustration. "Look, I'm trying to make a conversation with you."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he turned to met her gaze again. Hikaru shook her head and gave him a questioning look. "Something's on your mind? Wanna talk about it?" she asked as Kyouya shook his head. " It's nothing. Really. A lot has happen these days." he said and sigh heavily.

"Can I asked you something?" Hikaru started as he raised and eyebrow.

**At The Park.**

"Here." Kyouya said as he shoved the ice-cream to both of Hoshiko's hands.

"Thanks~" Hoshiko said happily as she gave the vanilla flavour to Tajio and ate hers.

"I said I don't want to eat it…" Tajio sulk as he stares at the ice-cream, disgustingly.

"If you don't want to. Then you'll have to pay this girl back." Hoshiko said as she points at Kyouya. Tajio made and annoyed face as he stares at the ice-cream for a very long time before he lick it.

"There you go. Now wasn't that easy?" she said and smiled. The little boy nodded as he looked away crying. "Now look what you have done, brownie. You made a kid cry." Kyouya said bluntly as he pointed at the little boy. " Wah?! I did?! Sorry, Tajio…." She said as she scratch the back of her head smiling awkwardly.

"No, it's not you're fault. Sorry." He replied as he rubbed his eyes and continued eating his ice-cream.

"Okay, then after this we're going to look for the thief again." Kyouya said as Hoshiko nodded.

**Somewhere in Town**

"If I were the theif where would I be?" Hoshiko wondered aloud as she hold onto Tajio's hand.

"It could be anyone if he were to open his hood." Kyouya said as he hold the boy's other hand.

"Can't hurt to try now, can I?" she said and sigh. " I give… maybe we should find a time machine instead?" she said again and made a lazy smile.

"Don't give up now…. And beside I don't think anyone would build a time machine." He replied. Hoshiko look around and spotted a familiar brown cloak.

"I see him!" Hoshiko yelled as she let go of Tajio's hand and took off along with Kyouya.

"Wait, for me!" the boy yelled as he chase after both of the bladers.

**At The Alley Way**

"I said Stop!" Hoshiko yelled furiously at the thief who was trying to lose Hoshiko at every twist and turns, he could use, which made Kyouya completely lost. Now the thief screamed in feared as Hoshiko lurched herself towards him.

**CRASH!**

"Caught you!" Hoshiko said a she hold onto the theif waist. But frankly, she caught-

"Kyouya?! What happen to the theif?!" Hoshiko yelled angrily still holding him.

"He escaped when I jump down to land on him!" he yelled back, disappointed of his loss. "And would you mind letting go of me?! We need to catch him." He yelled again which made Hoshiko look down to see what she was holding.

"Now this is weird." Hoshiko said calmly and let go.

"How can you be calm?!" he said angrily pointing at her.

"Well, it's my body after all. So I'm cool." She said.

"Well, I'm in your body and it was uncomfortable to get hold by your own!"

"Why are you angry? It was just an accident." She said, confuse of his sudden outburst. " Am not!" he said.

"Hello~~~~!" a voice sang breaking the fight. They turned and saw-

"Undertaker! What are you doing here?!" Hoshiko said as she jump back a bit by his presence.

"I caught this man and got Hiro's wallet. Here." He said as he gave it to Kyouya.

"How did you know it was Hiro's?" Hoshiko asked as she eyed at Undertaker curiously. He smiled and laugh a bit. "I check what was in the wallet and there was a picture of you, him, Phicra and Takeshi all together at the beach." He said happily, which made Kyouya curious and tried to see what was in the wallet but Hoshiko snatch it before he could ever open it.

"Do you mind not telling this infront of everybody?!" Hoshiko yelled as she blush. " D'awww, you're so cute when you get angry, Hoshi~" he sadi as he hug Hoshiko.

"H-H-Hey! That's my body!" Kyouya said angrily and snatch Hoshiko away from him. "Wait, how did you know that this was Hoshiko?" Kyouya said as he point at her. Undertaker shrug his shoulder. "It's kind of obvious. You two failed as acting one another." He replied and grin creepily.

The thief tried to run but Hoshiko held on to his cloak and bring him close to her face. " Now be good and listen, turn both of us back to normal or you die by these hands." Hoshiko said and smiled darkly at him. The theif nodded his head as he gave her two bottles.

"Beat it. I don't want to see you ever again." She said as she pushed him away.

"You sure that's the cure?" Kyouya said

"We have no other choice now have we?" she said as she stares at the weird liquid in the bottle and handed him one. They looked at each other before drinking it.

"Do you feel any different?" Undertaker asked when they had finished drinking it.

"No, stupid thief. He lied!" Hoshiko yelled in frustration. Though she doesn't know why but suddenly she drop dead on the ground, same goes for Kyouya.

~Undertaker's POV~

'Wow.' I thought as I looked at both of them sleeping soundly on the ground. Then, I smiled. " Hmmm…. I can't just leave you kids lying on the ground like that." I said as I grab on their wrist and dragged them to a nearby wall.

"There!" I said proudly as the lean onto the wall still sleeping soundly. "Hmm…. I wonder how long they're gonna sleep. Hopefully not that long. I need to undo that spell and tell her the truth. Just great, Phicra isn't here to calm her down. But still I need to tell her before it's too late. Argh! Great I'm talking to myself!" he mumbled as he walk back and forth.

"Maybe later. After all what harm would it do. If I didn't tell her now?" I mumbled again as I walked away, letting my mind drift away.

~Hoshiko's Pov~

**Somewhere Dark**

Where am I ? It's so dark I couldn't see anything.

"Dad, I want to follw to." A voice said, though it sounded familiar.

Wait that's my voice!

"No, you and Ginga must remain here. I'll be back I promise."

D-Dad?!

The image became clearer as I saw my that form disappeared into the the shrine where L-draco was kept sealed.

"Grr….. Hoshiko stay here I'm following dad." Ginga said as he took off leaving me behind.

"But-" Ginga cut me off, "I'm also responsible! Dad gave me a responsibility." I heard him shouted over the chaotic noise from the helicopter.

'That's right this was when dad….died….' I thought as my mind drifted but comeback to reality when there was a sudden explosion coming from where dad and my brother was. I gasp and scream for them. I remembered that this happen but I can't remember the rest but somehow I was in another place.

'Wait isn't this outside of Koma Village?' I thought as I look around.

"Get ready!" I heard myself yelled and I turned around just to see myself facing against Ryuuga and Doji.

"You're gonna regret that." Ryuuga said as he readied his bey and launcher.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" both of them yelled as their bey clashed.

Wait, I don't remember facing Ryuuga!

The scene blurred and I entered another seen. I was still battling Ryuuga but this time I see something wrong with myself. I ws covered with a dark aura. Now I'm confused I don't remember anything like this happened before.

"Y-You! I'll Kill you!" I heard myself screamed. Then everything gone black.

"Ha, you can't do that, since you're pathetic." A voice boomed behind me and a turned again meeting face to face to nobody but the darkness.

"I-I'm not." I started which made the voice laugh cruelly at me. I look frantically for the owner of the voice but failed to find anybody.

"You're a failure. Admit it. You can't even defeat Ryuuga or protect anybody. They'll just end up leaving you alone like the rest of them."

"Shut up! You're Lying!"

~Kyouya's POV~

I woke up just to see that Brownie thrashing around mumbling something. I sigh and scratch at the back of my head, at least I'm back to normal now.

"Brownie!"I said loudly but still thrashing.

"Hey!" I yelled, still she doesn't stop.

"Hoshiko!" I yelled again and hold both of her wrist. This time she woke up, feared and hate mixed together in her eyes.

"K-" she started then she cried, burying her head on my chest. I froze, didn't know what to do and patted her head.

" Don't leave me." I heard her mumbled between her sobbed. I didn't replied, heck I don't know what to say. What if I did leave her?

I didn't say anything but just hug her. Hikaru was right. I really liked her.

~end of POV~

* * *

><p><strong>Fffuuuuuuu- what did I just write?! *Tries to stop from loading but accidently type enter*<strong>

**Nooooooo!**

**Haha, nevermind. Yay! Kyouya liked her. *Got Shot by KyouHika and KyouMado fangirls***

**Anyway, I'm sleepy these days so ideas comes and go and I'm just typing what I had in mind considering my previous story for this is lost forever.T^T. Oh Why, didn't make a copy for those?! *shots***

**Hopefully, you guys who are reading this are not angry right?**


	21. About BAN and Hiro's resolution

**Woohoo! Second chapter of the day. ow I'm tired, hahahaha.**

* * *

><p>Hoshiko eyes flew open as she looked around. She felt like she was leaning on someone. "Wow, you've only been asleep for five minutes I'm impressed." A voice said as she look up to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.<p>

"Oh Shoot! I'm sorry." Hoshiko said and blushed as she jump away from him.

"Hmm. No harm done." He replied as he shrug which made the brunette put her hand over to her forehead and her other hand to his.

"What are you even doing?" he asked as he put her hand away from his forehead.

"Are you sick? Did you eat anything weird? Oh, I knew it I should have take the ice- cream from you because those who're serious shouldn't have eaten it." Hoshiko said as she smacked her head.

"Thanks for caring and the insult." He said and frown. 'Doesn't she remembers what happen a while ago?' Kyouya thought and sighs. Girls are unpredictable.

"Never mind, Tajio let's conti-eh?" the girl said as she turns to look that the boy was not around.

"Oh my gosh! Tajio's gone! Where did he go?! Kyouya you were the last one holding him!" Hoshiko yelled frantically as she look around.

"Let's go find him." He said and grab her hand as they run.

**At The Alley Way**

Both bladers came to a halt as they saw Tajio in the middle of the same guys that Hoshiko saw earlier.

"Heh, we told you. Hand over your points and nobody gets hurt." One of them said as he held out his arm in front of Tajio. Tajio look around and then looked at him boredly. "Don't think that anyone can save you this time. Because luck is limited in this world." The another one said.

"I don't own any bey point." He said still staring at him.

"Liar!" he yelled as all of them readied their beys and launcher.

"Let it rip!" they all yelled as their bey flys towards the boy.

Hoshiko was about to launch her bey when Kyouya stop her. " Why are you stopping me?" Hoshiko hissed as she glared at him. At this point he didn't say anything and she huffed annoyingly as she look back at the little boy.

Tajio sigh as he readied his bey and launcher and rip it. "Go!" he said as his bey clash towards every bey in it's path. Eventually, they lost and he caught his bey. "Okay, you had you're fun now leave before I beat you guys again." He said as they all left hurriedly.

"I thought you said you don't beyblade anymore?" Kyouya question as he walked out of their hiding spot along with Hoshiko.

"Y-You saw all of that?" the little boy said panickly as he hid his bey in his pant's pocket.

"Tajio, it's okay to beyblade. You're really talented you know." Hoshiko said as she patted his head.

"No, dad won't allow me as long the B.A.N. Organization is around." He said as he shook his head and look down. Hoshiko eyes widened as she look at him.

"You know the B.A.N. Organization?" Hoshiko ask and he nods.

"Normally, it's a hidden information from public these days. A dangerous group if you tell me. You have to give up what's important to you in exchange for entering. Thought I think it's kind of worth it because the leader can grant you any wish. And because of that they were hidden. When you lose you got traumatized or die…" his voiced trailed of by the end of the sentenced.

"How? No information are available…" Hoshiko said.

"Yeah, but my mom and dad used to be in. Though dad got traumatized my mom hasn't, well I don't know about her… I haven't seen her in five years now."

"But I didn't know that you need to give up something in order to enter." Then it clicked on her mind. " Memories." She muttered. Kyouya look at her confusedly before she shook her head and smile at both of them.

"Nevermind. Let's go find you're dad, Tajio." Hoshiko said as she hold his hand once again. As the three of them walked out from the alley way a man who was in his forties, wearing a business suit rush towards them.

"Tajio! There you are! Where have you been?" he asked as Tajio look at his own shoes. "Sorry dad, I got lost but these bladers help me." He said as Hoshiko let go of his hand.

"B-Bladers?!" his father said as he pulled Tajio closer to him. Kyouya just scoffed while Hoshiko gave a friendly smile. " It's okay. We don't intend to hurt anybody." Hoshiko reassured his dad as the older man sigh in relived.

"My apologies and thank you for bringing my son back." He said and bow.

"Ah! N-No harm done." Hoshiko said slightly embarrass. The two of them left but both of the bladers could have sworn they heard his dad said something.

"At least there are still bladers who are good spirited."

"Hey, Hoshiii!" shouted a voice over the block of shops.

"Hiro?!" Hoshiko began but she was cut off by him tackling Kyouya, giving an armlock. "What the?!"

"Ya' haven't return yet? Geez, you guys are slow!" Hiro said playfully as Kyouya tries to get him away from him, but the older male was stronger so he failed.

"Um…Hiro. I'm here." Hoshiko said and point at herself.

"oh. Ya' did turn back to normal!" Hiro said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, so how's the tournament?" she asked as the older brother hit her head. "Idiot! Ya' weren't there and I got beaten by this little girl who claims she can read the bey's movement and timing! But I still get to go to Battle Bladers!" he said as he showed his pointer at her.

"That's great. But that's impossible for a person to have that ability."

"Belive it or not. Ya' gotta be careful. These bladers sprouts like bamboo shoots or something." Hiro said as he walked forward from them. "Which mean I have to trained harder. Sorry Hoshi, but I gotta go early but I won't get anywhere if I don't start right?" he said as he made a peace sign before he continued.

"Peace out, man!"

"Yeah….peace out." Hoshiko said as her mind drifts to somewhere again.

**Outside of Town**

"Well, it seem we need to be on our way." Kyouya said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I still need points to get through to battle bladers." Hoshiko said as she turned. "So see you later?" she said and look over at him.

"Yeah." He said and smirked. Both him and her smiled before parting their own way.

"Oh yeah, Hoshi. 143." He said out loud so she could hear.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" she looked back but he was already far from her to hear. She pouts but then gave a small smile.

_Hmph! Baka midori no raion*_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes finish. Gonna update not to soon. <strong>

**My brain's fried now can't think anymore.**

**Translation:**

***Idiot green lion**

**Huh, sounds cliche' shouldn't over load my brain. Urghhhh...*sleeps***


	22. A rival and re-enter BAN

"Aww heck, the challenge match are over now…." Hoshiko said and sulk as she reached her destination, Sugasawa City. She sighs as she look at her pointer. It showed 4 9000 bey point. Her eye twitch as she put her pointer away.

"Darn, and here I am back here and I just need 1 000 just to enter battle bladers." She mumbles as she let her legs take her to where ever it wants to go.

**Somewhere in Town.**

Hoshiko entered an alley way just to see-

"Underground Fights?" she read out loud as she read the poster.

'Never heard it before but~ maybe I can earn points from this' she thought as she walked into the building.

**Underground Fights**

~Hoshiko's POV~

I poked my head to see how the place was like but I never expected to see so many bladers.

Oh, wow! So many bladers. I wonder how things turn out when I fight them.

"Go Lepus!" I heard a little voice cried and turn to the direction where the voice was. The blader's bey got slammed by the wall as the girl caught her bey. Then, she smiled and stick her tongue out. "Weak! Who's next?" she said as the other bladers look at each other.

"I am!" I said as I raised up my hand. The girl smiled as she readied her bey and launcher again. "Okay, I hope you have a bey insurance." She said and smile.

"I hope you have yours to." I shot back and readied my bey and launcher.

"Hey, hey, hey. this is just a warm up. The real competiton will start soon." Said a blader as he tried to calm us down.

"Hmph. Find then. See you on the final round…If you survive that is." She said with a smug and left.

"What a brat!" I said as I went on to register.

**Later on….**

"Hoshiko?" said a voice. I turned and met with a blonde hair girl.

"Ph-Phicra?! What are you doing here?" I asked and she smiled.

"You do know that I've been stalking you since you left the previous city." Phicra said, still continuing to smile.

"Sooo….. you're here to enter battle bladers?" I asked and she her head, taking out her pointer. She showed it to me and it read, 6 1050 points.

"Wha-?! How did you get that many points?!" I yelled frantically as she puts her pointer back into her bag.

"Duh, I battle and won. But what are you doing in this downright place?" she asked me as I back away.

"I haven't earn enough points and….all the challenge match are over…." I said to her as I avert my eyes to something else.

"But this is the underground! All the strong and hidden bladers are here! You know that you can't beat them!" Phicra yelled at me silently so the other bladers could not hear us.

"Oh come on! Have faith in me.I mean I've already registered." I whined as she face palm.

"Oh, please let Hoshi win. Please~" I heard Phicra said.

"Attention to all bladers! Please gather at the stadium." The announcer said. Before I left, Phicra hold my arm and stare at me. "Be careful. You know that when I'm here I won't be able to help you." She said and let go of my arm. I nodded and run to the gathering point.

~End of POV~

**Stadium**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let the battle starts now!" the announcer said as the crowd cheer. Hoshiko look at the bladers that she was going to defeat and saw the little girl on the other side.

The girl spot her staring at her and stick her tongue at her which makes her annoyed.

"The first round in stadium A and B is… Momoka vs Jake and Hoshiko vs Shin!" he announces as the crowd cheers.

"You think that I'll give you a chance just because you're a girl? Think again." Said Shin as both of them readied ther beys. The other side both Momoka and the thug did the same. "Ready…."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" they all shouted as they rip their bey.

"Go, Hydra!" the brunette yelled as her bey attack from different direction. "That only stings a little for my bey. Go!" he yells as his bey attack her endlessly.

'Well, he seems to be weak.' Hoshiko said as she look at the side, where Momoka was battling the thug.

"Lepus! Prove that you don't need any trick to win this." She said as her bey clash into his and fling his bey out. "What?!" he said as he look at his bey next to him.

"The winner is Momoka! She gets to advanced on the second round." The announcer said as the crowd cheers. Phicra just stares suspiciously at the little girl. Hoshiko sighs as she look back to her bey.

"Hey! Look at your match will you?!" he said as his bey attack hers. "Wahh!" Hoshiko said as Phicra sighs and face palm.

"That's it! You're making me mad! Hydra, go striking wave attack." Hoshiko said as the blader's bey fly out of the stadium.

"The winner is Hoshiko!" the announcer said. The crowd cheers.

"Hah! You're good big sis!" Momoka laugh as Hoshiko glared at her. "Just you wait and I shall wiped that smirk out of you're face." Hoshiko said, angrily. The girl just stick her tongue and got ready for the next round.

**Later on in the tournament…**

Hoshiko and Momoka made it past all the rounds until the last round where it was between them.

"I see. You got skills to past through these people." Momoka said and clap her hands.

"It was hard but it was worth it. Though some of them didn't play fair" Hoshiko said and glared at some of the bladers which she had defeated. Both of them get into a stance.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" both of them said as they launch their beys.

"Go, Lepus!"

"Go, Hydra!"

"The match between Momoka and Hoshiko is proving to be an intense one with neither opponent showing any signs of letting up" the anouncer shouted as both beys in the dish collided with each other again and again.

"Lepus~!" Momoka bey clashed with Hydra pushing it back more.

"What?!" Hoshiko said in surprise as Lepus pushed Hydra back with ease.

"I'm not some average blader big sis'. Maybe it's time I show you real power. Lepus, Jumping rage!" Suddenly, Lepus jumps up and down and hit Hydra from above. Hoshiko look in disbelief as her bey began to wobble."Yay~ I'm gonna win~ Train hard, Play hard. Whatever that is. " she said and giggle as Hoshiko glare at her.

"Come on Hydra! You can do this!" she said as her bey desperately tries to dodge the attack from above.

"Don't waste your time. In six minutes your Hydra is down for the count!" the girl stated as she puts her thumbs up downwards. Hoshiko felt frustrated. Phicra looked worriedly at the battle from a distance.

"Please, Hoshiko win this!" she said nervously and continue to look at the battle.

'I have to do something' she thought and look at the dish. "I have to do something!" she said as her bey kept on getting hit by Lepus. Momoka just laugh excitedly. "Big sis' give up now. Or your bey might lose!" she said as she began counting.

"I'm gonna lose!" Hoshiok thought as a dark aura suddenly appeared around her.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me." Phicra said as she stood up form her seat to get a better view.

"Whoa, what's going on here? Hydra haven't move an inch since Lepus starts attacking" the announcer shouted. Suddenly, Hoshiko laughs which make Momoka confuse.

"Eh? What's wrong? Giving up?" she said as she loked at Hoshiko confusedly.

"No~ I'm guessing that you're going down. just you wait." Hoshiko said as she looked straightly at her. "Uwah! How is her eyes red?" the girl said as she look down to her opponent's bey. "It can't be! H-How did you regain that much stamina after getting countless hits by that?!" she asked as she back away from Hoshiko.

"Hmm~ oh, I don't know. Why don't you use you're intelligence for that?! Go. Hydra, Whirlpool destruction!" she commanded as her bey circles around the dish. Lepus suddenly getting suck into it.

"Ah, No! Lepus!" she said, panickly. Momoka desperately tries to make her bey escape but to fail. This makes Hoshiko laugh. Hydra stops as Lepus fell down towards the dish.

"Now what do I do~?" Hoshiko said to herself. As Hydra clash into Lepus before hitting the ground. "Lepus!"

"What a challenge! It seems Hydra shows no mercy to Lepus as if Lepus is a prey to it!" the announcer said as Momoka look at Hoshiko fearfully.

"It's over." Hoshiko smiles darkly. Momoka yells for her bey again as Hoshiko eyes widened.

"Shut up. Dammit!" Hoshiko yells as there was a big explosion

"Ah!" the crowd shouted as the stadium filled with smoke. Momoka covered her face as Hoshiko holds her head. When the smoke cleared, Lepus stop spinning as Hydra wobble.

"And this battle is over! The winner is Hoshiko!" The crowd broke out into cheers and yells.

"Hoshiko." Phicra said as she look at the brunette.

"I-huh? What just happened" the girl question to herself as she caught her bey and look at it. Suddenly, she saw Momoka crying as she hold onto her bey. Feeling guilty for an unknown reason she walk towards the younger balder.

"What do you want?!" Momoka asked out loud and glare at her.

"Err.. I'm sorry because you lose to me and for making you cry. No hard feelings?" she said as she stick her hand out to the younger girl. Momoka stares at her before she smile. "Okay!" she said and jumps to hug her. Hoshiko was caught off guard as Momoka look up at her gleefully.

"Big sis', you're my idol!" she said excitedly as they were sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh no. I got another weird person beside them." Hoshiko mumbled to herself , referring to Undertaker and the twins.

"Congrats Hoshi. You made a friend." Phicra said as she comes up towards the two of them. Hoshiko mumled a thanks as Momoka continued to hug her.

"Well, let's give it up for our champion Hoshiko!" The crowd cheered for Hoshiko as her points raised to 4 9000 to 5 4000.

"Heck yeah! I got into Battle Bladers!" Hoshiko cheered.

**Later…. At the Train Station**

"You're amazing! Onee-sama!" Momoka said as she begins to talk endlessly which makes Hoshiko and Phicra annoyed.

"Why do you attract weird people?" Phicra asked as she looked at her annoyingly.

"Why don't you attract people?" Hoshiko shot back and sighs. Suddenly, she bumps into someone. "For crying out loud! Watch where you're going!" she yells angrily at the person causing Phicra and Momoka to look at her.

"Excuse me? Watch where you're going yourself!" the person replied as Hoshiko was taken aback on what she had just said.

"W-what?! Who do you think you are?!" she said angrily as the person smirk and crossed her arms.

"Name's Kiyoshi. The one who made you out of the game." She replied. Phicra look at her and gasped. "Hoshiko! Look!" Phicra said as she points at Kiyoshi's leg. There was a number imprint on it.

"Y-Youre number 1?!" Hoshiko yelled and Kiyoshi laughs.

"Yeah? So what of it?" she asked and look at Phicra.

"Hey, you! Battle with me." She ordered Phicra which made her angry. "Um, like hello?! Who do you think you are? My mom?" she said Hoshiko and Momoka hold her back from Phicra to hit on the girl. She sighs and scratch at the back of her head.

"Anyway. I see you three are qualified for Battle Bladers. Very sorry for the rude greeting." She said and hold out her arm. "Let me introduced my self again. Name's Kiyoshi Ta-. Kiyoshi." She said as Hoshiko shakes hands with her.

"My name is Hoshiko Hagane. And that girl over there is Phicra Lumen and that's Momoka." Hoshiko said, smiling.

"Don't call me 'that girl'…" Phicra said and sighs heavily.

"Okay. Mind if I join you to head back to Metal city?" she asked.

"Sure!" Hoshiko agrees as Phicra sighs. "You are so naïve." The older blader said as their train arrives. "Onee-sama may be naïve but she's a kind blader." Momoka said as she glares at Phicra and enter the train with her.

"Anyway…." Kiyoshi started catching the girls attention. "Don't think I will go easy on you Brownie." Kiyoshi said as she smile darkly at her and enters the train. Hoshiko just look at her before entering the train.

**Inside The train.**

"Oh yeah Hoshiko." Phicra said as she look at her.

"Can I look at you're hand?" Phicra ask as she smile innocently at her. Hoshiko knowing Phicra didn't bother to fight with her and showed Phicra her hand. She grabs her hand and began muttering.

_I accept to be the light for the dark_

_Keeper of the mark_

_Giving it half of the soul_

_To the one sole purpose._

Light and Dark envelope on both of them a Hoshiko felt a stinging pain at her neck. The light died down as she hold her neck fighting of the pain. Phicra smiled as the two other Blader took no notice.

"What did you do?" Hoshko asked quietly at her.

"Welcome back to the game Hoshi. Or should I say number 45." Phicra said as she lift the cloth that was hiding her shoulder. The number 45 was in half.

"Hey, it's just like the twins. How did you do that." Hoshiko said as Phica put her cloth back into position.

"There are things that you should know and one of this is it." She started and sigh. "There are four types of people in the world, a normal person, the one who owns Light, another is dark, and finally the one who owns both. The light can share the number as the dark and vice versa. A normal person couldn't do it, though. Finally, both who owns Light and Dark are able to share to all those three." She explained, Hoshiko had a hard time processing what the older blader had said.

"So… I'm one of them?" Hoshiko asked not believing a word she had said.

"Believe me or not. It's true. Undertaker-san told me to get you back in the game. It seems you're having problem, that's what he told me. I don't know about this game myself. I think that's why he wants us to gather at Battle Bladers." She said.

"To battle all of is in one go?" Kiyoshi asked as she looked at both of them which surprises them both.

"How long have you listen to our conversation?" Hoshiko asked as she look at her nervously. She gave both of them a bored stare and turn to her attention on Momoka who was sleeping.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Hoshiko hissed at her.

"Shut your mouth Brownie! Since I'm the one who kick you out first. I'll kick you out again." She said and crossed her armed.

"Why you! I'll beat you here and know, baka neko." She said as she stood up glaring at Kiyoshi.

"What was that, brownie?!" Kiyoshi asked as she stood up and glare at her too.

Phicra look at both of them and sighs. "Please hurry up to Metal City before they start destroying each other…."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! On wards to Battle Bladers! Mwahahahahahahahaha! <strong>

**Oh yeah, on the previous two chapters. About the picture in Hiro's wallet I've made it!XDD**

**I'll put up a link in the profile~**

**Tra~lalala~**


	23. Go, Battle Bladers!

**Yay~ I've updated~XD Sorry, for the wait and/or if the story goes crappy or something XD**

* * *

><p><strong>In Metal City<strong>

Ginga and the others were outside the stadium where the Battle Bladers tournament was to held. Hiro who was sometimes worried about Hoshiko began to pace back and forth.

"Mind telling me who's he?" Madoka asked as everyone look at him. Ginga just laugh nervously as he stop Hiro from doing what he's doing.

"Dude, calm down will you, she'll come." Ginga said as the others were waiting for Ginga's reply. "Calm down?! How the heck Imma' gonna calm down if Hoshi isn't here yet?!" Hiro yelled panickly as Kenta tried to calm him down.

"Anyway, this is Hiro. Hoshiko's older brother." Kenta explained to them.

"Isn't Ginga her brother?" Hikaru asked as she look at Hiro, then to Ginga.

"Yeah, but I guess you could say she owns him." Kyouya said bluntly as Hiro glare at him. "Yo! I ain't nobody's pet. I'm just her brother." Hiro said as he shows his fist at Kyouya which he ignores.

'I wonder if Hoshiko will be here' Ginga wondered as he looked up to the sky. Then sighs and tries to stop Hiro from hitting Kyouya with Hyouma's help.

"Guys!" a familiar voice was heard .Everyone turned and smiled at her. Hoshiko and the others walked towards them.

"Hoshiko! Phicra!" everyone yell as the run towards them.

"Glad you made it! " Hyouma said as he ruffles her hair.

"It's great to see you" Madoka said as she smiles at her.

"Looks like we got the whole team here" said Kenta as he and Benkei pumped their fist up in the air.

"Who's that?" Ginga asked to Momoka beside Hoshiko.

"Oh, her? She's…" Hoshiko started but to cut off by Madoka and Momoka's out burst.

"Momoka?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with dad?!" Madoka said as she points at the little girl.

"Sis, I-I thought you weren't into this thing." Momoka said as she take a step back. Everyone look at both of them, until Hoshiko speak up. "Oh yeah! No wonder Momoka seemed familiar. She was related with Madoka."

"Anyway. Are you entering Battle Bladers as well?" Kenta asked the girl as she nodded. Kiyoshi grunts as she walk out behind Hoshiko and glare at Kyouya. "Kiyoshi?!" Kyouya said as he looked at the blader.

"Hey." she replied and gave a wave.

"Are you entering Battle Bladers as well?" Kyouya asked as she grunt in reply. "Um… mind telling us who is she?" Hikaru asked as she looked at him and then to Kiyoshi.

"This…" Kiyoshi started as she points at him. "…is my idiotic brother." She ended with a glare to all of them. "W-Wait! Kyouya has a sister?!" Benkei yells.

"Apparently yes and a brother too." She replied as Benkei faints due to an information that he did not receive. "Uwaahh! Benkei fainted!" Kenta said as he panics and Kyoya ignored him still staring at Kiyoshi.

"Um.. We need to go. It's starting." Hiro said as he tried to drag Benkei with Kenta.

"All right Let's go! Let's talk about this later!" Ginga said as everybody runs towards the stadium.

**Later, In the Stadium**

The crowd cheered loudly as Blader DJ appeared on the stage. Madoka sat in the stands prepared to cheer her friends on. Undertaker take a seat next to the girl. Madoka look at him and almost yelled. "Hello~ we meet again." He said and smiled at her.

"Welcome everyone, to the event you have been waiting for. Battle Bladers has offically arrived" Blader DJ shouted as the crowd erupted in cheers and yells. "Now, without further ado, let's bring out our participants who will battling to be the top blader in the world" The large platform on the stage rose as all twenty participants appeared on the stage.

'I finally made it. I hope to make you proud Dad' Ginga thought remembering his father as Hoshiko thought the same thing.

"Hey Hoshiko. Look over there" Kyoya as he points at Undertaker in the crowd. Hoshiko look at disbelieve. Hiro and Phicra noticed it and followed her gazed.

"Undertaker?! What is he doing here?!" Hoshiko said to the both bladers beside her. The shrug and continued to look at their leader.

"Good luck guys" Madoka cheered, trying to ignore the scary man beside her.

"Now let's see who's battling with who! Introducing to the gentlement. Now let us welcome our master of ceremonies!" A spotlight appeared on the stand overlooking the stage. Doji appeared.

"Doji?" Ginga shouted.

"Huh?!" Hoshiko said as she looked at Doji's direction.

"Welcome everyone. I would like to appreciate you all for gathering here to this exciting tournament known as Battle Bladers. I would like to congratulate all our young bladers for earning 50000 points. No matter who wins, we are bound to see many exciting battles. So without further ado, let's see the pairing that had been selected. Here they are!" The monitior switched on to reveal all the selected matches as the crowd began to cheer.

**Ginga vs. Yuu**

**Kyoya vs. Kumasuke**

**Hoshiko vs. Dark Nebula' Member**

**Kenta vs. Tetsuya**

**Benkei vs. Tobio**

**Tsubasa vs. Reiki**

**Kiyoshi vs. Dark Nebula Member**

**Ryuotaro vs. Teru**

**Phicra vs. Dark Nebula's Member**

**Takeshi Vs. Random Blader**

**Momoka Vs. Dark Nebula's Member**

**Hiro Vs. Dark Nebula's Member**

**Keiko Vs. Random Blader**

**Teito vs. Random Blader**

**Hyoma vs. Mizuchi**

**Hikaru vs. Ryuuga**

"Looks like my first opponent is Yuu" Ginga said as he smiled confindently.

"Goody. Battling with Ginga first! This is going to be fun" Yuu said excitedly.

"I'm with Captain Capri" Benkei said as Tobio chuckled.

"Don't tell me I got the crabby guy." Kenta said dissapointly as Tetsuya laughs.

"I'm facing Ryuuga right away?" Hikaru said in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me, these matches arent' random. Almost all of them are opponents with the Dark Nebula" Kyouya said. Hoshiko kept quite as she looked at the screen.

"This whole thing is gotta be fix somehow. They must be trying to get rid of us one by one" Hyouma said.

"This tournament is obviously being controlled by Doji" Tsubasa said as he looked up at the screen.

"You're right. This is actually a chance to take down the Dark Nebula members at once" Ginga shouted excitingly. "And in the end, we will defeat Ryuuga!" Ginga said as everyone agreed.

"Now we will move on to the order in battle. Isn't this exciting?" Doji said as the random generator selected the first match as it stopped.

"The first match is Benkei versus Captain Capri" Blader DJ anounce as Benkei let out a huge yell.

"Good luck Benkei, dude." Hiro said as he look at Benkei sympathically.

"Kick some bey" Kenta said.

"You bet" Benkei shouted. "Let's begin!" Doji shouted as fireworks were set off.

"Alright, it's time for the captain to go down with his ship" Benkei taunted. Tobio just chuckled.

"Come on Benkei!" Ginga shouted from the stands. "I know you can do it!" Madoka shouted.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1" Blader DJ shouted as both bladers readied their beys and launchers.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei and Tobio shouted as the launched their beys into the stadium dish. Suddenly, Tobio's bey started boucing all over the dish and hitting Dark Bull.

"What? "Benkei yelled wondering what was going on. Tobio chuckled.

"With it's right performance tip Capricon can jump around crazily! It seems Bull can't keep up with it's pace" Blader DJ shouted.

"Time to get rid of the bull with a special move!" Tobio said as his bey went up into the air to launch its special move.

"Ha, thank you" Benkei said as Tobio looked at him confused.

"What?" Tobio asked.

"When Capricorn uses its special move, it's the only time its stops bouncing. Now get him Dark Bull! Special Move: Red Horn Uppercut" Benkei explained as his bey's special move knock Capricorn out of the dish.

"And the first match goes to B-B-B-Benkei" Blader DJ annoucned.

"B-B-B-Bull!" Benkei happily shouted as Tobio fell to his knees.

"Yeah! You beat him Benkei!" Ginga yell as Madoka clapped.

"You mess with the bull you get the Horns." Hiro said as he high-five with Hoshiko and Momoka cheered. "You're the man!" Kenta yelled happily.

"This can't be. This can't be happening!" Tobio shouted.

"Oh, how disappointing" Doji said boredly from his seat.

"Now for our second match, the kid with the kick Kenta versus the King of the crab, Tetsuya" Blader DJ shouted as the crowd booed for Tetsuya.

"Watch your back Kenta!" Ginga shouted from the stands as his friends cheered.

"Go die in-" Hoshiko got muffled as Hiro covered her mouth for saying things any longer. Phicra sighs at Hoshiko's attempt as Kiyoshi laughs.

"I'm going to keep up on what Benkei started. I'll definitely win this battle!" Kenta said to himself.

"Tetsuya mumbled somthing as both bladers readied their bey and launchers.

"Ok, " Blader DJ shouted.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" Kenta and Tetsuya shouted as they launched their beys into the dish. Not for a mere second and Tetsuya's bey was out.

"I did it!" Kenta yells happily as the crowd cheers.

"And the winner of the second match is Kenta" Blader DJ shouted as Ginga and the rest cheered. Tetsuya was still mumbling to himself and when he realize he lost he yells in surprise.

"Now, now, Tetsuya the battle is over. Please step down." Blader DJ said as he made a gesture for him to get away. Doji sighs as he face palm.

"Great win, Kenchi. Congratulation!" Yuu said and Teito was smiling from the stands as Kenta ran past them.

"I did it Ginga" Kenta said happily as he looked at his friends.

"You sure did Kenta" he replied happily and they started to talked excitedly.

"I'd like to know why you like Ginga so much, Kenchi. Ryuuga is a thousand times more cooler for sure." Yuu said as he looked away from them. Teito look at Yuu, then to Kenta and sigh. '_What so special about him anyway_?' Teito said and sulk.

"Now for our third match Ryoutaru vs Teru. A battle of offense and Defense!" Blader DJ shouted as the battle was already underway.

Ryoutaru does his special move as his bey makes Teru's bey float.

"What?"Teru shouted as his bey was launched out of the dish. "Ah, Virgo"

"The winner of the third battle is Ryoutaro" Blader DJ shouted.

"Victory is all mine! The first test is done." Ryoutaru shouted happily.

"Hey, look there!" Ginga said as Madoka and Hoshiko followed his gaze to the screen.

"The Dark Nebula Organization mark!" Madoka said looking at the monitor which showed Ryoutaru with the Dark Nebula symbol behind him.

"Ryoutaru, Not you too?" said Ginga as Hoshiko shook her head dissapointedly.

"Now its time for our fourth match, the one you have been waiting for. Ladies and Gentlemen, you guess it. It's Yuu versus Ginga!" Blader DJ shouted.

"Do your best Ginga!" Kenta said.

"Don't lose okay." Hoshiko said as she punch his shoulder as Hiro gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, I'm not planning to lose." Ginga replied and smiled.

"The first one to around for this battle is Yuu. Yuu was the winner of the survival battle and it was his idea to have this Battle Bladers tournament. And his going up against the user of Pegasus, his opponent is Ginga!" He announced as Ginga waved to the crowd.

**At The Stands**.

"His already facing the Dark Nebula's number Two! That's a strong opponent." Hyouma said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Ginga will win for sure!" Madoka said confindently to Ginga. Hoshiko and Undertaker looked at her weirdly before they giggle. Momoka look at them confusedly, then to Madoka and to Ginga before getting the idea.

"You can do it, Ginga!" Kenta shouted as he and the others did not notice the three were giggling behind them.

"Okay " Blader DJ shouted as both blader readied themselves.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" Ginga and Yu yelled as they launched their beys.

"I'm gonna go first!" Yuu shouted as Libra attack Pegasus. " Oh, then I'll attack to!" Ginga said as Pegasus attack Pegasus back.

"Oh, this is fun! Go, Libra!" Yuu shouted as Libra clash Pegasus making it fly. " Huh? It's over already?" Yuu asked and smile.

"It's not over yet! Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Ginga shouted as Pegasus came crashing down to Libra. "Oh Of course. So that's what you're doing. But~ have you forgot that the move isn't effect Libra?" he asked.

"Libra! Sonic Sheild!"

"Oh yeah? Then, how about this? Pegasus, Tornado Wing!" he shouted as Pegaus begin to spin around Libra in high speed. Yuu just laugh. "Do you really think that it work on Libra? That's just sad. Now is my turn!" Libra stop the tornado which surprise everyone.

"That's nothing! Libra Sonic Wave!" the boy shouted as a beam shot towards Pegasus which it dodge in time. "No way!"

**At The Stands**

"Yikes! That's bad!" Benkei said as Madoka pulled out her laptop. Before she said anything Momoka spoke up. "Libra fire that shot wave created by a sonic vibration like a bullet." She said which shocked everyone.

"Not good. He's screwed." Hiro said as he backed away slightly.

**Back At Ginga**

Yuu laugh as he explained about his bey. "Have a look~" he said as Libra fired out a lot of beams all over the dish. Pegasus was struggling to dodge it's every shot.

"He can target his opponents bey in with that super sonic wave." Hyouma said.

"Run for it Ginga!" Kenta and Hoshiko said together as Libra kept on firing at Pegasus.

"You can't run forever, y'know. Libra now! Finish it!" Yuu yelled as the beam ws shot straight towards Pegasus.

"Ginga!" Kenta yelled.

"Look out!" Momoka yelled as the others yelled the same thing. As Pegasus was about to get shot it leapt up to the air, which caught Yuu off guard. It landed smashing Libra.

"No way! How can you counter attack from that position?!" Yuu said in frustration.

"I vow to defeat Ryuuga. Until I've done that, no matter what happens I will never give up!" Ginga said which made Yuu angry.

"Ryuuga?! You got some nerve talking like that. It's not gonna happen." He said as Libra pushed Pegasus away. "First, you gotta defeat me okay?! Libra, Sonic Buster!"

The stadium turn into sand and a strong wind blow, making everyone covering their face. "This time I'm making you my victim of my Super Sonic Blast!" he said as he smiled evilly at Ginga. Libra shot another beam to Pegasus, which nearly hit it.

**At The Stands.**

"How is he able to aim it at Pegasus through that vicious sandstorm?!" Kenta asked as Madoka and Momoka put on their googles on. "He is the genius." Madoka said.

"He can see it!" Kyouya said as everybody looked at him.

**Back at Ginga.**

Yuu laugh as Libra fire yet another several beams towards Pegasus. "This time I won't let you escape." He yells as three beams shot at the same time. Eveybody yells in surprise.

"Not good!" Kyouya yells as he move forward. "He can't die!" Benkei yells pushing Kyouya aside as he looked at him. "He's not, idiot! It's just that he can't dodge!" Hoshiko said pushing Kyouya the other way.

"Mwahaha, bye-bye Pegasus." He said as he wave at it. The beam shot at Pegasus, creating an explosion. Once again everyone their face from the full blast from the explosion. "Ginga!" Kenta yelled as Yuu laugh.

"That was totally fun, Ginga! You tried really, really hard but too bad you lose, I win!" he said as the rest waited for the smoke to clear. Everyone was shock including Yuu as Pegasus was still spinning.

"Pegasus is still spinning. It withstand a direct hit from Libra's Sonic Blast." Said Blader DJ as the crowd cheers.

"To bad, Yuu! You're super sonic blast does not effect my Pegasus." Ginga said as Yuu stares at Pegasus in total shock.

"Why is that?" Phicra asked as Madoka looked through her laptop. " It's a vacuum! If there's no air, vibration have no effect." Madoka said as everybody turned their attention to her. "I see! The moment that Libra super sonic blast hit, Pegasus produce a vacuum. Isn't that right, sis?"Momoka said as she looked up at her. "Yup, that's right."

"Grr….."

"Now's my turn!" Ginga said as Pegasus collide with Libra. "And now here we have Pegasus fierce counter attack. However with superb balanced Libra withstand the attack. It just won't quit." Blader DJ said as Yuu growled.

"Come on! This is starting to be way less fun! Look Libra doesn't just have balanced and stamina!" Yuu said angrily as Libra pushed Pegasus back, catching Ginga off-guard for a moment. "Do you like that?! An offense using the blance tip is equal to an attack type bey. So there, this is fun again!" Yuu said happily as Ginga agrees with him. The crowd cheers as both bey refuse to give in.

"Special Move, Inferno Blast!" Yuu shouted as a beam shot out of Libra, creating a high-pitch sound. Pegasus began getting pulled towards Libra.

"It's no use, you're gonna lose~" Yuu sang happily.

"Do it now, Pegasus!" Ginga shouted as Pegasus spin faster around Libra. "Pegasus Storm Bringer!" Pegasus crashed into Libra creating another explosion. A bright light blinded everyone as it engulf Ginga and Yuu.

When the light soon fade, Libra drop out of the stadium. Yuu was in shock as he look at his bey next to him. "And, the winner is, is Ginga!" the crowd cheered as Yuu pick up his bey.

"I actually lost?! I lost to someone else other than Ryuuga?!" Yuu said as looked as his bey. Ginga walked over and held out his hand. "You really are an amazing blader." He sadi which made Yuu look at him in surprise.

"That was fun. Let's battle again sometime" he said as Yuu smiled and shake his hand. The crowd cheered once again but this time it was louder.

"Sounds good." he smiled. _'I get it! Now I see why Kenchi likes this guy. Ginga's really strong and cool._' Yuu thought as he saw Ginga smile at him.

"Hmph. So this is the end for Yuu after all. He was never included for the plans for the future Of the Dark Nebula. Well, well. It seems it's your turn." Doji said as he looked over at his seat.

"We won't let you down, ." Keiko said as she smiled darkly. Her brother, Teito, kept quite. He didn't like the way Doji talked about Yuu. Beside them was Mizuchi, nodding as he smiled evilly.

"Show them just nasty we could be." Doji said as he continued to watch Ginga and the rest from above.


	24. The Serpent's Terror!

"Welcome back folks and here we have another round for battle bladers. The tenth match is Kumasuke versus Kyouya!" Blader DJ announced as the match was already underway. "Here I go. Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyouya shouted as a huge tornado was formed from Leone as it blew Kumasuke's bey out of the dish. Kyoya caught his bey in his hand "Ha, that was too easy" he said with a cocky grin.

From the room, Hoshiko and the rest were waiting as they looked at the television that was hung at the corner of the wall.

"Ceh, at least he's having fun. When will it be my match~?" Momoka whine as Tsubasa's and Reiki's match were underway. "Be patient. I'm going for a while okay, Momoka?" Hoshiko said as she stood up. Momoka looked at her and grin happily. "Okay, onee-sama!"

"Geez, you should go see a doctor or something." Kiyoshi said as she looked at Momoka annoyingly. Phicra just smiled, all of their match was already over, besides Momoka.

"Hmmm, were did the Undertaker go?" Hiro asked as he looked around to find their leader.

"Who knows, maybe he went out to stalk Hoshiko or something." Kiyoshi said bluntly, staring at Hiro. "Ah! Don't tell me he has some obsession to her or-" Hiro said panickly but was cut off by Momoka's wailing.

"No one takes onee-sama from me!" Hiro cringe back and looked at her confusedly. "O-nee-sama?" he said blinking a few time as sweat beads rolled of from his cheek.

"It's a long story." Phicra said as she waved her hand to dismiss the subject.

"Ceh, whatever. My match is over so I'm gonna look around. Have fun here." Kiyoshi said as she left the room.

**In the Hallways.**

"Hmm?" Hoshiko said as she turned around. '_Funny, I could've have sworn someone was following me'_ she thought as she shrugs, leaving to go to the cafeteria.

**In the Hallways, Backstage.**

"Well, done Tsubasa!" Ginga said as he high five with Tsubas along with Kenta and Benkei.

"Well, if I couldn't win these battles I have no chance against Ryuuga." Tsubas said as he smiled at his friends.

"Everyone seems to be winning so easily." Madoka said. "Yeah, of course we are we are not gonna let those Dark Nebula Organization guys to stop us now are we?" Benkei yelled in enthusiasm.

"It's true even the number two Yuu, was already been defeated by Ginga." Hyouma said.

"The only one left is Ryoutaru and Ryuuga." Said Kenta Ginga look down when Kenta mentioned Ryoutaru's name. "Why did he joined the Dark Nebula?" he asked.

"Because he has no choice and also, you forgot about a few more members" a voice said aloud causing everyone to turn and saw Takeshi.

"Hey! It's you!" Ginga said as everybody backed away from him.

"What do you want?" Kyouya said as he eyed on him and receive a glare from Takeshi. "What do you mean?" Madoka asked as he turned away from them. "Forget what I said. Anyway, leave 45 alone, she's mine. You hear me." He said as he glared at them one more time before he leaves.

"Huh? I don't get it. One moment these numbers came and then later they left you making you confuse. It doesn't make any sense!" Hikaru said as she sighs.

"Well, anyway. My battle with Ryoutaru is on th next round. So leave it to me okay?" Tsubasa said. "Yeah, no need to worry." Hyouma said.

"I guess you're up first Hikaru." Ginga said as everybody turn their attention to her. "Sorry, but you guys won't even have a turn because this girl and Strom Aquario will defeat Ryuuga." She said confindently as she display her bey.

"Well, then looks like I will have to win this battle as quickly as possible, for Hikaru to battle." Hyouma said as he smiled.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it. You haven't had your first battle yet." Ginga pointed out.

"I forgot about that." He said as he smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly. Hyouma was surprised by what Ginga said and Ginga laugh. "Just Kidding, I don't have to worry anything when it comes to you. Right, buddy?" Ginga said as Hyouma smiled in relived. Everybody laughs when suddenly Hyouma turn around but to see nothing there.

"Is.. something wrong Hyouma?" Ginga aked as Hyouma shakes his head and smiled at all of them.

**In the Stadium**

Doji was still in his seat observing the stadium as his butler came and poured him a glass of orange juice.

"After Yu, Kumasuke and Reiki were defeated as well. Very disappointing. However, they were not part of the final plan anyway" Doji said taking a sip of his orange juice "Ginga and his little friends should celebrate their victories while they can, because their wins are only a temporary illusion. They will see the true power of the Dark Nebula Organization!"

"Good luck, Hyouma!" Ginga cheered.

"It's gonna be an easy win." Benkei said as Hoshiko and the rest sits down to watch Hyouma's match.

"Where's Kiyoshi?" Kyouya as Hoshiko shrug and both of them continued to look at the stadium.

"It's time for the eleventh match. Give it up for with Rock Aries, Hyouma!" the DJ shouted as the crowd cheered. "And his opponent Reiji!" A mark from the Dark Nebula Organization popped up in every screen.

**At the Stands**

" I don't like this, but something about that guy is dangerous!" Hiro said as he watch Reiji laugh manically to himself.

"He's another blader from the Dark Nebula." Ginga said as Madoka type something at her laptop. "Yeah, but I've never heard him before." Phicra stated.

**Somewhere at the Stands**

Tsubasa walked up to see the battle. "Who in the world is this guy anyway? He has no data at the Dark Nebula place. We know nothing about him." Tsubasa said as he continued to watch at the stadium carefully.

**Somewhere at the stands.**

"Hmmm, Mizuchi Reiji, huh?" said Undertaker from above the place. Then he smiled. "I wonder who will defeat him…. Is it the sheep or the horse or even the pegasus." He muttered and continue to watch gleefully.

**Somewhere at the hallway**

"It seems they're giving the sheep to be fed to the snake." Keiko said as she chuckles. Her brother looking up at the screen and then smile. "Well, it's his fault to be here in the first place. Poor guy, he's a sacrifice to that maniac guy." Teito said and both of them giggle.

"Who's the traitor? Say our name!" both of them yell.

**In the hallway**

"Reiji, huh?" Takeshi said as he looked at the screen. He grunt and continued walking. "Not my problem."

**Back at the Stadium**

"It is unclear, how Reiji earns those points because there is no record about him entering the previous tournaments. But all we know is that he owns Poison Serpent." The DJ said as Reiji hold up his bey high for everyone to see. "Who knows what kind of battle tactics he shows us."

Both of the bladers readied their beys and get into stances.

"Time to rock and roll everyone. Get ready!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" both of the bladers shouted as they launch their beys into the dish.

"Let's see what kind of moves you have." Hyouma said to himself as Aries countlessly attack Serpent. Reiji smiled which confuses everyone.

"Looks like his bey, Poison Bey is hard to beat. It has a strong defense doesn't it." Ginga said as he looked at Madoka. " Yeah, but I can't find other information about it at all." Madoka said as she kept on typing her laptop. "I'll look into it more while you type, sis." Momoka said as she stares at the battle seriously. Benkei just cheered loudly and the rest cheered for him too.

"Aries continues to attack while serpent is all defense. Is serpent planning to make this a battle of pure stamina?" DJ said as Reiji move from side to side. Then he laugh making Hyouma a bit uncomfortable.

"Yikes! He's pouring out a lot of dark aura! Hyouma's not gonna make it!" Hoshiko said as everyone looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" Ginga asked as they turned back to see the fight. They were shocked as Serpent suddenly attack Aries back.

"Serpent finally strikes back! It delivers a series of attacks with its' fifteen blades!"

"Don't worry. It seems that Poison Serpent's attack isn't that strong at all." Madoka said which surprises everybody. Momoka gulped though nobody was paying much attention to her.

"Aries, Wind Storm Assualt!" Hyouma yelled as Aries dodges Serpent's attack. Reiji just smiled as Hyouma was shocked.

'What's going on?' he thought.

Ginga somehow noticed it to. "He's losing!" Momoka yelled which surprises everyone. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kenta asked. Momoka pointed at the stadium which confuses everyone. The battle was beginning to take long as everybody in the crowd grew impatient.

"Oh, shut up! Don't make me go get you!" Hoshiko said as she tries to get to the complaining crowd but Hiro and Kyouya grab her and tries to pull her to her seat.

"That's enough, Hyouma! Now it's time to make that bey fly out of here!" Benkei yelled in frustration. "But it's stange. It seem he's having a hard time defeating his opponent." Ginga said.

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about this." Kyouya said as he and Hiro have already calm Hoshiko down. "Argh! Were you people even listenining to me?!" Momoka yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Momoka but I don't get it." Hoshiko said as she looked at the younger blader. Momoka huffed as Phicra taps on Hoshiko's shoulder. Hoshiko turns to look at her partner and saw that she had a worried looked. She nods as she turns back to see the battle.

"Okay then. Time to end this. Aries, Horn Throw Destruction!" Hyouma yells as Aries does it's special move but Serpent had stop it from doing so. Somehow, Aries was sent flying instead of Serpent. Everyone gasp in surprise.

"Aries!" he yells as Aries falls back almost causing a stadium out. Ginga and the rest sigh in relief.

"That was a close one." Benkei said as Hiro nodded.

Then Serpent went on attackoing Aries without mercy. Aires dodges the attack but unknowingly why, Serpent suddenly circled around Aries oto clsed till it cannot escape. Hyouma was shocked as Reiji laughs maniacally.

"But how? Did Serpent attacks increase somehow?" Ginga said as Madoka looked at her laptop. "Serpent's attack and power is still the same. It's not getting stronger, it's Areis who's getting weaker." Madoka said. "But up until now…. It hadn't had any effect on Aries." Kenta said.

"Arg! Look~!" Momoka said as she grabs Ginga's face and shove him to the front. "Can't you see it? Aries is poison!" Momoka wailed as Hoshiko and Hiro try to pry her hands off from Ginga.

"I see. Every time you attack Aries you somehow inject some poison into Aries into that small attack. Isn't that right?" Hyouma said. "You're wrong." Reiji said which shock Hyouma.

"It's not so I can defeat you. It's so I can destroy your bey!" he said as Serpent went around Aries again.

"Aries!" Hyouma yelled fearfully as he watch his bey getting hit countless time. "Serpent delivers another series of harsh attack. Aries is at its' mercy. Is it possible that. Reiji is hiding his power up until now?" Blader DJ announces.

"Hyouma!" Ginga yelled. "Are you saying that Serpent is using the very same power it has to attack?" Hiro asked at Momoka as she shook her head. " This time it's usning it's real strength. Esch series of attack was nothing compared to the power he's using now." Madoka said.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kenta and Benkei asked confusedly. Momoka sigh in defeat and sits back in her seat.

"He was completely hiding it, in order to make Hyouma guard down." he said as the others looked in disbelieve.

Hyouma seems to be freaked out as the battle continues, as Serpent slowly breaking Aries. Reiji chuckles as he taunts Hyouma and laughs again.

"You're scared. You're so scared that you don't know what to do next." He said as Hyouma becomes even more restless. By now everyone noticed what was going on. Serpent flung Aries into the air and kept on attacking it, not letting it to drop down.

"What is this? Aries is helpless but Serpent continues to attack it no matter what!" DJ announced. Reiji laughs even more as Hyouma helplessly yelled for his bey.

"T-This is horrible." Kenta said as everyone looked at the battle fearfully. "The match had already been decided. Can anyone stop him?" Benkei asked angrily.

"I'm afraid not. When there's a bey battle, only two things you can do to determined the winner. A stadium out or a sleep out." Hiro said as he looked at them angrily. "Sepent is playing with Aries no allowing it to fall to the ground at all. So Aries hadn't stopped yet." Kyouya said.

"That's twisted." Kenta said.

"Phicra. Don't bother to stop me if this is out of hand." Hoshiko muttered to her as she clutch where her launcher is. "Don't worry I don't intend to do it." She replied holding on her launcher as she gritted her teeth.

**Somewhere at the stands.**

"If Hyouma was a weak blader, he wouldn't be able to hold on for so long, and it would've been over right away. It is because he's strong he's being humiliated and toyed with like this." Tsubasa muttered to himself as he looked down.

**Somewhere at the stands. **

"Eh~? It seems he'd already lose. But I don't like it that way. Not at all." Unertaker said as he frown dissapointedly and gave of a murderous aura. "People like him shouldn't even beyblade in the first place."

**Somewhere in the Hallway.**

"Ahahaha! That's just pitiful. It seems the curtain is down for the sheep." Keiko said as Teito smiled darkly. "Good night, Aries." Both of the said together.

**Back at the Stadium.**

Reiji was laughing maniacally. "Stop it! Please!" Hyouma pleaded as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. Mizuchi looked at him and chuckles. "Dark move." He started and everyone was surprised.

"Serpent, Venom Strike!" Serpent and Aries fly up into the air. There was an explosion and as the smoke clears Aries fell beside Hyouma broken in pieces.

Everyone blinked trying to process of what had happen as Hyouma fell down to his knees and grab Aries. Reiji didn't even feel any regrets as he grabs his bey.

"Uhh…T-T-The winner is…. The winner is Reiji." DJ said still in total shocked f what had happen, though nobody cheered as the were totally shaken up by what had happen. "That was the best. See you later." He said and left the place. Ginga and the rest ran towards Hyouma. Ginga was the first one to get there but to be pushed back by Hyouma.

"Hyouma." Ginga said worriedly as Hyouma still cried over his broken bey.

**Later on.**

Ginga and Hoshiko walked out of the room and sigh. "Ginga. Hoshiko is..Hyouma's alright?" Kenta asked as they all were waiting on the news for Hyouma.

"He's going to be okay. He's just gonna rest or something." Ginga said sadly as Hoshiko looked down. "Even it's after my match and the rest. Hyouma…." Momoka voiced trailed of.

"If anyone's bey was treated like that. They couldn't help but be upset." Madoka said as she looked away.

"Yeah." Kenta and Momoka agreed. Hiro punched the wall and huffed angrily. "No one deserve to be treated like that! Don't worry. I'll handle him!" he said as he growled.

"You're all mine Reiji. You got that!" Ginga yelled angrily as they heard the crowd suddenly cheered.

**At The Stadium**.

"The first round of the Battle Bladers match is almost completed. Please welcome to the stadium, the one and only, Hikaru!" the crowd cheered as Hikaru walked towards the bey dish. "And her opponent is the person with fearsome power, Ryuuga!"

Ryuuga walked up as Hikaru cringed at the sight of him. "Why did I even think I could win… even for a moment." Hikaru question herself as she looked at Ryuuga. She nervously pulled out her bey and launcher as Ryuuga confidently readided his bey.

"And so Ready…"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip! They both yelled as ther beys clashed into each other.

"Well, since you didn't run away by the sight of me, I'll reward you by defeating you with my dark move." He said as he got ready with his move. Ginga and rest had reached their just to see everybody runs away as Hikaru stayed there, terrified to move.

"Hikaru!" Ginga yelled.

"Get away from there!" Hoshiko yelled as L-Drago shot out of the bey and rushed towards Hikaru. She screamed in fear as an explosion appeared throughout the stadium.

"Hikaru!" Ginga shouted as everybody rushed from the crumbled stands to her.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Hoshiko asked as she shaked Hikaru.

"Ryuuga!" Ginga shouted as Ryuuga manically laughed and catch his bey.

"I'm looking forward to battle you. My dear old friend Ginga." Ryuuga said as he left.

"Ryuuga…." Phicra said as she stood up to watch him leaving. Hoshiko who was paying attention to Ruuga truned to Phicra.

"We should talked Phicra." Hoshiko said as Phicra looked down to her concernly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... er another chapter but when I start rereading this...it seesm a little of. Anyway please review. i would like to know how you all think. <strong>


	25. Confusion and Punishment

"The first round of Battle Bladers is already over! All the sisteen participants shall move on to the next round! Let's have a looked who'll be battling with who now, shall we?" DJ said as the pairs for the battles had popped up at the screen.

**Kyouya vs. Ryuuga**

**Phicra vs Takeshi**

**Ginga vs Mizuchi**

**Hoshiko vs Keiko**

**Tsubasa vs. Ryoutaru**

**Momoka vs Hiro**

**Benkei vs. Kenta**

**Kiyoshi vs Teito**

"So let's take a break now since there is a big damaged on the stadium but no problem fans!" he ended his sentenced and the crowd cheered in excitement.

**In the Waiting Room**

Everyone was waiting patiently for news about Hikaru. Madoka and Momoka came in frowning as the rest looked up to see her.

"How's Hikaru? Is she okay?" Ginga asked worriedly as Madoka nodded.

"The tournament orginiser are looking after her. So she should be fine." Madoka informed. "All we need to do now is wait." Momoka ended her sentenced and sighs.

Everyone looked down as their minds were on Ryuuga and Reiji. Madoka snaps out of it and tried to cheered them up. "Hey, you guys, why do you need to mop around for when the battle hasn't started yet. Come on Benkei, cheered up and say that 'Bull!' like you always do!"

"I'm not even sure that would help." Said Benkei and Ginga smiled.

"Don't worry about us Madoka. We know from the start that we will be facing a very strong opponent. That's why we trained so hard." Ginga said and Kyouya sat up.

"We're not giving up now." He said an Kenta agreed.

"They better watch out because Benkei is coming to beat Ryuuga up. Eh- er I mean that is after Kyouya." He said nervously.

"Yeah- he's as good as fired." He replied bluntly as the rest laughs.

**Somewhere at the hallways**

"You wanted to know why I care for him, right?" Phicra asked as she looked at Hoshiko. Hoshiko nodded and Phicra's eyes soften and sighs.

"Okay then. Hoshi do you remember when I said I was looking for someone?" she asked and Hoshiko nodded again. Her eyes widened as she take a step back.

"I was looking for my dear friend, Ryuu." She started and looked up. "I guess it's been years since we've meet. I thought he'd change…. Well I seem to be right… but I didn't expected to be…. This."

"I'm sorry Phicra…" the brunette started as she looked down. "If I had known that… I would've help you stop him before he took L-Draco." Phicra looked at her almost shock.

"Y-You already met him?"

"Yeah, He was the one who killed my father…."

**In the Dark Nebula Headquarters.**

Doji was at his seat when Yuu and Teito stepped inside looking around for someone.

"Huh? No one's here either?" Yuu asked and sighs. "I can't even find my sister." Teito whined quietly. Doji stared at them as they still continued to looked around from the door.

"What is it that you want?"

"Oh nothing much." Both of the young boys said as they stepped inside the office. "We were looking for someone to battle with and can't find anyone here. This place is completely deserted! Man, I'm so desperate I would've battle that crab guy." Yuu said as he crossed his arms.

"Even if you lost in the first round. You seemed to be in a pretty good mood." Doji stated it to Yuu, which made them confuse.

"So what? That stuff always happen sometime. I don't even see the big deal." Yuu said and Teito stepped forward to Doji. "You better leave us alone." He growled quietly enough for Yuu to not hear. He turned and grab Yuu's hand.

"Come on Yuu. Let's find somewhere else." Teito suggested and walk to the door. As they were about to leave Doji stooped them.

"The tournament is over for you, so, why bothering to battle?" he question at Yuu. He looked shocked at this and turned around to meet the elder man's gaze. "Because Beyblade is fun!"

"Did you say fun?" Doji questioned almost threatenly as he narrowed his eyes. Yuu giggled as he started to talked about his match and doesn't care that he lose. Because of this Doji brought them both to a training facility. Pushing Yuu to the ground by Mizuchi as he chuckles.

"What's the big idea? That really hurt!" Yuu said angrily and stooped as he hears some bladers yelling. Both Yuu and Teito looked over to see Ryuuga fighting with the other Members. They were shocked as L-Draco destroyed the beys and the bladers were flying across the room. Ryuuga laughs maniacally. Tobio and Tetsuya was shaking at the corner with fear.

"W-What's going on here?!" Yuu asked as Teito looked down feeling guilty. "Huh? Teito, I don't get it." Yuu said as Doji chuckles.

"It is the fate of those who had been defeated." Doji stated as Yuu look at the facility one more time. Over at the wall were Dan and Reiki slammed and unconscious. From Below Ryoutaru and Keiko was looking above them.

"Why are you doing this to us? We pledge our loyalties to you and you're just treating us badly." Ryoutaru said. Doji just smiled wickedly.

"Naturally, the one who lose are put in good use for Ryuuga. You don't expect to lie here while reading comic books." Doji said, which made Keiko angry.

"You lied! You said you want to make this world a better place!"

"Oh, that… I'm sure you're brother can tell you that, right, Teito?" Doji said as he looked down to Teito. The little boy just kept quite and walk away leaving Yuu.

"Ah! Teito!" Yuu yelled and was about to run after him.

"Don't come near me!" Yuu halt, shock from what he had heard. "Those who lose, shouldn't be deserved to be my friend or at least touched me. They only deserve to be food for L-Draco." Teito said and looked at him coldly before leaving.

"F-Food?" Yuu said and gulp. He looked over again to see Tobio and Tetsuya had already been deafeted by none other than Ryuuga. Ryoutaru and Keiko looked at him with fear.

"T-That was awful!" He said as Doji called him.

"You're lucky to survive the first round. How will you fare of the results in the second round?" he asked as Ryoutaru became even more freaked out. "You don't want to end up like them. Then… you better keep winning."

"Even if I did win, what will happen if I battle with Ryuuga?" Doji put his hand on his chin and smiled. "Hmmm… let me see. Oh yes." Doji started and Ryoutaru finally got the idea.

"Y-You! You planned to use us all along!"

Yuu and Keiko freaked out a bit as they looked at Doji. "Not me right?" Yuu asked hopefully that Doji could spare him. "Ryuuga would never betray me! Never! It doesn't make any sense! He's my friend!" he yelled as both Doji and Mizuchi looked at him.

"Oh I don't think that's the case at all. It doesn't matter and the same goes for you." Doji said as he lift his glasse back into placed.

"B-B-But.." Yuu started and Rieji cut him off. "But before that, I need you to help me with my warm up." He said as Yuu take a step back. "Warm up?... Just forget it I don't wanna help you!" Yuu yelled but in the end he got no other choice.

Both of the bladers readied their beys and got into a stances.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" the yelled as they launched their beys.

"Libra, Sonic Buster!" Yuu said as the stadium turned into sand but it didn't have any effect on Serpent. Much to his surprised. Serpent was about to charge at Libra but it dodge in time. "H-How did he do that?!" he asked to himself as he heard Doji laughs evilly.

"Libra!" Libra clashed into Serpent, making it bounced back. Yuu regained confidence and told himself that he could win. "If this is only the power that you have then…it's my turn." He said happily and attack Serpent again. Sparks fly as both metal clashed into each other.

"That's the way, Libra!" he yells again as Reiji smiled wickedly. Libra was about to charge at Serpent again but it started to wobble. Yuu was surprised as Reiji laughs.

**Back At the Stadium**

Ginga and the rest were eating at the stadium's cafeteria. Ginga, Benkei and Hiro were eating a lot of burgers and they consumed it in a short amount of time. Madoka giggled as Phicra and Kiyoshi sigh.

"You guys sure you have enough burgers over there?" Madoka asked as Momoka was happily munching on her French fries.

"I have to store energy to battle Kenta you know." Benkei said happily as Hiro nodded. "Yeah and also I have to beat your sister bacuase she beat me once. My sister's counting on it!"

"Oh yeah, your battle is between them." Madoka said suddenly remember.

"Let's do it!" Kenta and Momoka said and the other blader stood up. "Yeah, let's battle to our fullest!" Hiro said excitedly. Phicra looked around to find a certain brunette but no avail. Sighing she looked up to them. "Have you seen Hoshiko?" Phicra asked, catching Kiyoshi's attention from dazing.

"Yeah, where is she?" Ginga asked confusedly.

**Outside of the Stadium.**

"Itadakimasu~" Hoshiko said as she eats her Udon in a stall just near the stadium. As she was busy eating her udon a person sat next to her. She looked and almost choked on her food. "What are you doing here, traitor!" she half-yelled at Takeshi.

"Calm down, I'm not here to kill you." He said as he put his hands in front of him. Hoshiko eyed on him suspiciously and continued eating her food. There was a moment silence and Takeshi decided to speak first.

"Um… How's my sister?" Takeshi asked making Hoshiko looked up to him. She shrugs and continued back to finish her udon.

"Do you know what's the purpose for you to join B.A.N.?" he asked, hopefully she will replied but failed as she shook her head. "I see."

"Do you know there are four types of people in the world?"

"Yeah, one who holds light, another holds the darkness, one who hold both of those and normal beings." She replied bluntly, making Takeshi to sigh.

"You got kicked out from the game and back in again, partnering up with my sister." He said then he looked down, smiling disappointedly. "Wish, you colud've been my partner." He said to himself though Hoshiko could hear it. She stood up, shocking him and glared at him.

"What the Heck is wrong with you?!" she snapped. " First you said you wanted to kill me, then not wanting to kill me. What the heck?! Is this some kind of joke? Thinking that I could trust you again since that time?! You think that you could fool me?! Then think again Yamishi!" she yelled angrily, receiving looks from the owner and the other customers, and left the place, stomping.

Takeshi closed his eyes and open it again. His eyes has change from blue to brown. "Ceh, Bastard." He spat and continued looking at her retreating form.

"Stupid blader, who does he think he is?" she said and punched to the nearest tree to relive her anger. She then sighs and sit on a bench nearby. She didn't bother to look up when someone sat next to her, instead she immediately punch the intruder.

"Ow! What did you do that for, Brownie!" Kyouya said as he groans in pain.

"Wha-? Oh, hey, Litte Lion King." She said, almost mumbled depressingly.

Kyouya looked at her confusedly before he sighs. "Okay, the heck is wrong with you. Everytime I came, there has to be something that's bringing you down." Hoshiko shook her head, then smiled.

"I-Oh, yeah! What does 143 means?" she said as Kyouya's eyes widened. "Y-You don't know?!" he said almost yelling as she shook her head. He scratch his cheek and looked around. "Um…. It's a song?" he said almost like a question.

"A song? The only song I heard with number tittles is 524*. And room 13943*" she said and Kyouya mentally slaps himself for saying that.

"Well, it means…." He started his cheeks felt warm as Hoshiko looked at him, waiting for an answer. "It's… I'll tell you after I win the match for tomorrow." He said and turned away. He clearly thinks the blush is visible and walks away.

"Huh?! Fine then!" she yelled. Hoshiko sat back down and sighs.

"How did I end up, making people go away?" Hoshiko mumbled to herself as she suddenly heard a mocking laugh and looked around. She was really shock as she looks herself at her reflection on the window. The girl smiled in a wicked way.

"Do you think you can trust that guy?" she asked. Hoshiko take a step back and nods. She laughs again before looking at her.

"Please, like that Yamishi kid. He lied and he will do it to. He'll leave you alone, just like everybody else!"

"He won't! And I'm not alone! I've got friends who got my back!" Hoshiko said angrily. The girl continue to mock and laughs, till Hoshiko felt really mad. She punch the window till it crack making her knuckle bleed.

Her hand was bleeding but she didn't care. She left the place hoping to find Undertaker, asking him what's going on.

**Back At Dark Nebula**

"Libra, sonic wave!" Yuu shouted as Libra shot out a beam towards serpent but It just past through it. "Uwah! Libra's shock blast has no effect at all?!"

Serpent attack Libra, which made Yuu surprised. "W-Why, didn't Libra move?!"

"I've already told you,, Libra had already been effected by Serpent's poison!" Reiji aid as Yuu refused to believe it. "Stop talking nonsense! Libra Inferno Blast!" Yuu said as Libra make it's move but failed.

"Wha-? Libra one more time!"

Libra failed to make it's special move, causing Reiji to laugh and Yuu panicking. "Don't you see what're does down there? They're fragments of Libra's parts." Reiji asked as he points something small in the bey dish.

"How could that happen?!" Yuu yelled in confuse as Serpent attack Libra again.

"Dark Move: Serpent, Venom Strike!" he said as Serpent attack Libra mercilessly. Yuu dropped onto his knees, crying as he knew there was nothing he could do. Yuu looked to his side to see Ryuuga and Teito watching him from the stands. He tried to reach out for them but to his disappointment Ryuuga left without looking back and Teito looking at him coldly.

"I've had it. This isn't the beyblade that Ginga taught me about!" Yuu said as he cried.

"It's over!" Reiji said as Serpent was charging towards Libra but to be interrupted by two beys. Surprised, everyone turn to see Keiko and a man with a hood covering his face at the corridor, behind Yuu.

"Keiko!" Yuu said as he stood up. Teito eyes widened as he looked at his sister and Undertaker. "K-Keiko! What are you doing?!" he yelled as his sister ignored him.

"Yuu! Come on!" she yelled as Undertaker's bey produced and exploding amount of light, blinding everyone for a few second. When the light dided down, the three of the bladers were gone.

"He disappeared?!" Reiji shouted angrily as Doji still looked at the entrance to where Keiko and Undertaker was.

'That man…. Wasn't he the leader of B.A.N?' Doji thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done! =3<strong>

**Trust me I don't know what I just wrote, please someone shoot me! .**

**Sorry, writers block underway. Also, I might be late updating the story because of a certain reason. One is that to where I'm going there won't be any internet there. .**

**One is also a project that me and my friends are currently doing. **


End file.
